The Pack: Two Tales
by MandaxPanda
Summary: A new chapter begins as Zell, Kairi, and Sora grow into adulthood. And Roxas experiences the life of Loup Garou. TidusxZell  You'll only get this if you read the first story  Akuroku... and a little bit of other various pairings. YAOI! The Pack sequel
1. Chapter 1

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **This is the sequel, which means that you must have read the twenty-some disclaimers on all of the chapters in the first story…

Chapter 1

Cloud's POV

It's been almost nine years since we got Zell back, and outside of going to work at the Bakery on the weekends… I have integrated myself fully into the lifestyle of the Loup Garou.

You can imagine the shock of my mother and father when I graduated from high school and told them I wasn't going to college.

You can also imagine the shock of my mother and father when Squall and I confessed to be Loup Garou.

It went a little something like this:

"_Oh! I'm so happy! My baby boy is a high school graduate! Squall, you must have dinner with us to celebrate my son's getting into college!" My mother squealed and I smiled at my mate's slight discomfort from the pitch._

"_We'd be happy to have you over Squall. It's not everyday we get to see our son's boyfriend. I believe the last we saw you was two years ago!" My father chuckled and wrapped a proud arm around me. _

_Squall nodded and spoke. "I don't want to impose." He said in a gentle voice._

"_You're not imposing honey! You've been with my son for two years now, going by the trends nowadays, you two might as well be married!" Mom smiled sweetly and placed a hand on Squall's shoulder. I felt him tense for a second before relaxing._

_Squall looked at me. 'I'm going to go with you… I don't want you confessing alone. I can feel how nervous you are.' His voice sounded in my ears._

_I smiled at him and took his hand. 'Thank you.' I said._

_I wasn't just nervous; I was nothing short of terrified. I was going to tell them all of my secrets… and there was a HUGE chance that they would kick me out again. The only thing that was keeping me sane was the fact that if they did, I would have a home to go to._

_I had asked Xemnas if I could tell my parents about my situation and I also asked if I could possibly tell my friend Roxas. I felt bad that he had been out of the loop for so long. _

_Xemnas was very wary but reluctantly agreed after I had sworn my trust in them. I knew they wouldn't tell anyone… but that didn't mean that my parents would still want me around after finding out._

_Squall gave my hand a squeeze and I leaned my head on his shoulder for a second before we made our way back to the house. _

_When we got to the house my heart was pounding and I couldn't take it any longer. "Mom, Dad? I need to talk to you… it's really important." I said my voice shaking a little._

_I sighed when I felt Squall lend me his strength. I kissed his cheek and pulled him over to the couch. "You guys should sit down…" I said._

"_What's the matter, Cloud? This should be a great day for you! You should be smiling." My mother said with a look of concern on her face. She sat next to me and my father sat beside my mother._

"_Is there something wrong?" Dad asked and I sighed._

"_No… well… that's for you to decide." I said, I could feel my eyes starting to water in panic and Squall nudged my slightly. _

"_Cloud?" Mom asked and placed a hand on my face. _

_I couldn't help the tear that fell down to trickle on her hand. I was so afraid I was going to loose them again. _

"_Cloud, you need to tell us what is bothering you." Dad said in a stern but gentle voice. I looked into his blue eyes and realized that I had inherited those sparkling blues. _

"_Dad, Mom… I-I'm not going to college…" I said softly and looked away for a second._

"_What? Of course you are going to college! Though you haven't chosen for sure which one, you got into every school you applied to!" My mother said her face very puzzled._

_I shook my head. "I don't need to go to college. And I don't want to." I said looking at my mother._

"_You have to go! You won't be able to have any sort of stable livelihood if you don't go to college! You're going to college!" My father said in a conclusive voice._

_But I wasn't finished._

"_I can live just fine without going to college. I'm going to live with Squall." I said._

"_WHAT?" My mother and father said together._

"_So it's you that's leading my son astray!" My father accused looking at Squall angrily._

"_No! Dad, this isn't his fault. I made this decision on my own. I don't need school, or money for food, or housing!" I said over my father's angry yelling._

"_How can you say that Cloud! Of course you do! You'll starve otherwise." My mother said mostly out of confusion from the commotion around her._

"_Mom! Dad! I'm a Loup Garou! A werewolf! My pack and I live in the park just fine! That's where I've been going everyday since I met Squall!" I yelled over everyone._

_My mother and father paused and looked at me. "Are you crazy? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" My father bellowed at Squall and he sighed._

_My eyes widened when he morphed into his wolf form and bared his teeth at my father. My mother screamed in terror before standing up on the couch. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" my mother screeched._

_I winced at the noise but looked at my parents calmly. My father was frozen, looking right into my mate's eyes._

"_Mom, this is what I have become. I can change into a wolf too. And I have a family, kids at home waiting for me. That's why I can't go to college; I have more important responsibilities." _

_My mother sat back down slowly, keeping her eyes warily on the wolf in the room. "I can't believe this! How could something like this happen?" my mother asked, her wariness turning into awe._

"_I don't really know Mom… but being Loup Garou is something I'm very proud of… please don't take that away from me." I said._

"_I want to see it." My father said still staring at Squall, who had put away his teeth for the moment._

"_See what?" I asked._

"_I want to see you change. I want you to prove that we aren't all going insane." My father said and turned slowly to look at me._

_I smiled softly at him before taking off my shirt and changing. I walked over to my mother slowly and she slowly reached out a trembling hand to pet my face. _

_She ran her hands through my hair and I let out a small rumble to show my gratitude. I looked her in the eyes and she smiled._

"_You still have your father's eyes." She said and I whimpered slightly before licking her hand. I moved over to my father who just stared at me in shock. _

"_Well… I-I…. I guess you don't have to go to college if you don't want to… this is just so crazy it's hard to wrap my head around it." He said. I moved closer to him and pressed my face against his leg before nuzzling his hand. _

'_You don't have to wrap your head around it. I'm still your son, I'm still the same old Cloud… I just happen to have the ability to change into a wolf from time to time.' I thought to him and he jumped at the sound of my voice in his head._

"_Kid… you sure know how to throw some major curve balls at me. Alright… I'll trust you on this one, but you have to swear that if anything goes wrong, you come home. And this guy over here has to swear that he'll take good care of you." My dad said._

_Squall looked up at my father and I watched them converse silently. I could feel Squall blocking me out for a second but I didn't mind._

"_I can't believe my kid is a werewolf… I didn't even think they existed!" My mom said in a shocked voice before she started at a thought. "YOU HAVE KIDS?" My mother suddenly remembered what I had said._

_I smiled. 'Yeah, I have three… four if I count myself as Hayner's godparent. Sora, Kairi, and Zell.' I thought to her._

"_I thought Zell was a dog?" Mom asked._

'_No, he's Loup Garou too. He's my youngest baby and by far the most energetic! I can't really call any of them babies anymore. Sora and Kairi are five in human years and Zell is three. And Hayner is around nine, he looks like he's in his mid-teens. It's really amazing how Loup Garou grow up so quickly!' I thought and my mother laughed lightly._

_I cocked my head to the side in question. _

"_You sounded just like a parent at this moment. So does that make me a grandma?" Mom asked and I yipped before jumping up to lick her face._

'_YES! YES! You're a grandma!' I whimpered happily as she pushed me off with a laugh. _

"_You should bring them over here sometime. Or maybe take me where you live… is that allowed?" My mother asked._

_I was so happy. I was so afraid that my parents were going to abandon me again. But they're accepting me… they're accepting my family. I moved over to Squall and bumped him with a yip before hopping around the room with joy._

_I heard Squall yip at me and I turned to feel him nuzzle me gently. I let out a small whine and he made a low noise in response._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

"_So can you guys change back into people or do you have to wait to change back?" My father asked._

_Squall and I gathered our clothes and moved to my bedroom before morphing back and putting on our clothes. We moved back to the living room and I looked at Squall._

_He was putting on his hat. _

"_So those are real?" Mom asked referring to my mate's ears._

"_Yep." I said and pet them a little._

_I snickered when I received a heated grunt. _

"_Thank you Mom and Dad… it means so much to me that you would accept me…" I said emptying my heart to them. _

"_I had already made the mistake of rejecting you once, Cloud… I wasn't going to do it again." My dad said and I ran over to him and hugged him._

"_Thank you…" I whispered._

_My dad returned the embrace and chuckled. "So I guess you're going back to the pack now? Should we have dinner another time?" Dad asked._

_I smiled and nodded. "Yeah… we should." _

Telling Roxas was actually much easier to do. He just accepted it immediately without any questioning whatsoever and he also swore that he wouldn't tell a soul about it without me having to ask.

Roxas was always intuitive like that. He seemed really interested though. I was tempted to bring him to the clearing when I told him… but I figured I would have plenty time to do that later.

Roxas actually does come around from time to time to the clearing to see everyone. Roxas sort of hit it off with everyone.

Roxas was good with the kids. He liked to joke with Zack and Xig. He could argue with Larxene so well that they actually became friends from it. He and Riku get along well because they both have this uncanny ability to make wise cracks at Xemnas and get away with it.

I don't know how it happened, but I think it was partly because he and Riku became such fast friends.

Another happening in the Loup Garou pack is the fact that Sora and Kairi are ready to become mates and take over the command of the pack.

Which it so crazy to me! It seemed like just yesterday they were little babies! But actually they look as if they are in their late teens when in human form now.

They've grown into some beautiful beings. I've never been more proud of them. Sora has decided to keep Squall as Beta when he finally takes the lead. We're all very excited for that.

When it happens, Xemnas will become the advisor until Sora deems himself ready to rule on his own.

Zell has also become a big boy. He's almost ten years old. It's insane! He can hunt, run, climb, and basically everything to make him adult.

But Squall believes he needs a bit more time before he becomes a man. And I think that's true. He has yet to fully harness his wolf pride.

When Sora and Kairi did it… it hit all of us like a wave. We suddenly felt two more presences inside of us. It was as if they had finally integrated themselves into the life cycle that found its core in each of our hearts.

I can almost feel Zell's… but something it missing.

And that was something Zell was going to have to find for himself.

A/N: This is sort of an intermediate between the first story and the sequel. It basically just gives you everything you need to know before the new story can begin. Hope you guys enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED IT!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pack: Two Tales **

**Disclaimer: **I hate these… I don't own!

Hey everyone! Thanks to me being from New Orleans, I have Mardi Gras break! Though a lot of people, including myself, are going crazy, getting drunk (I'm not doing this however), and getting pelted with plastic, I will put some time away to write for my readers who unfortunately do not have a Mardi Gras break. So enjoy!

Chapter 2

Zell's POV

I loved running.

I loved the feel of the grime between the crevices of my paws as I pushed onwards towards nothing.

I exalted in the feeling of the air breezing through my fur; the sound of my heady breathing that fed oxygen to my hungry blood.

I loved the quiet ache in my legs and the burn in my chest from the exertion of energy. I was in control, it was pain I could inflict upon myself at my own leisure. If I had enough I could make it stop.

I know first hand that pain didn't always stop when you wanted it to… that was up to the inflictor.

I felt myself slow to a halt and I shivered at my own thoughts. I was sure to keep them out of the minds of my fellow pack members. I had been enough of a burden as a child… I realized now that it was time to start taking responsibility for myself.

If only it were that easy.

I was tired of the memories of eight years ago… it never seems as though it were so long ago. I looked to my side and let out a tiny whimper.

There was a patch on my side without fur… that man, Auron, had branded a strange symbol on my skin. I was too weak when I had gotten branded… when I was finally found the wound was already set and would not heal regardless of how many licks it had gotten. I looked at it with resentment… I _hated _the mark.

It was an upside-down cross with circles on each end… then there was a swooping shape that cut across the long end of the cross. I didn't know what it was… but I wished everyday that it wasn't there.

I snorted in derision before setting off into a run again. There were many things I could run away from, but some things would always find you:

Grief.

Hatred.

And the past.

Dreams of eight years ago still haunt my sleep. I only ever sleep soundly when I'm curled between my parents.

But I am no longer a child… the comfort of my mother's steady heartbeat and my father's gentle body heat is a luxury I can no longer enjoy every night.

With a sigh I came to a stop for a second time. I headed back to the clearing and smiled at my soon to be Alpha.

_Hey Sora… I was wondering if you would let me go for a walk in the city… it's early morning so not many people will be around. And I'll be careful, I promise. _I thought to him.

Sora stood and I couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by his size. In just eight years, he had grown to be even larger than Xemnas and twice as strong. I was almost as large as my father… who was a little smaller than Xemnas.

_Go… but I want you back here before midday. It's dangerous for one of us to be alone out there amongst all of the humans. _Sora replied before turning his head to his soon to be mate.

_Sora, I'm sure he is going to be fine… I feel as though age has made you a bit paranoid. Loosen up, my love. _She said, her form almost as big as his.

I bowed my head and pressed my face into her side. _Thank you. _I thought to them quietly before changing into human form and grabbing some clothes.

I pulled on a pair of blue jeans before pulling on a white shirt. I grabbed my jacket and smiled.

My mother bought it for me and for someone like me, who hates wearing clothes, to like the jacket was very unusual.

It was a track jacket. It had a red torso and black sleeves. Along the side of the sleeves were blue flames. I thought it was pretty cool for a useless piece of clothing.

I grumbled as I pulled on my beanie. It was a blessing and a pain to have a hat like this. It was nice that I could walk around in a hat that wasn't as unusual as a snowcap with real wolf ears jutting out… but it also really muffled my hearing.

_You're heading out? _My ears twitched at my mother's voice and I turned to him with a smile.

_Yeah… I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back by noon. _I said before hugging my mother's wolf form.

_Be careful. _Cloud said, his motherly concern shining brightly in his eyes.

I grunted before giving my father a respectful nod and leaving the clearing.

I think my father knows about my nightmares and feelings towards the past. His gaze has been so intense lately and I can always feel it boring into me. My dad always had that effect on me… everything he did and said was so much more engrained in my memory… everything about him was so _potent _to me.

I hopped the fence to enter the city and I put my hands in my pockets as I moved down the street.

I paused when a scent hit me. It was a very fragrant smell but it was nice.

It was the smell of flowers, all different kinds. I moved down the street and turned the corner before standing in front of what looked like a flower shop.

It had been so long since I was in the city that a lot of the shops and places were new to me.

A lot can happen in eight years.

I walked into the shop and paused when another scent hit me.

Tidus was here.

"Hello there, welcome to Fiore. We usually don't get customers this early so I was just setting up but feel free to look around." Tidus said and I nodded keeping my gaze away.

I really just wanted to sit in here and bask in the smells. "It smells so nice in here…" I said quietly.

"Yeah, I think that's what made me apply for a job here. Sure the flowers are pretty, but when they are all together in a shop, it's the smell that makes them so much nicer." Tidus added before moving to the back.

I sighed and relaxed at the smell of the room. I moved down an isle and stopped at a particularly sweet scent… there was something spicy about the smell. I turned to look at the flower and I tilted my head at the edges of the it.

"I see you've taken a liking to the Clove Pinks…" I jumped at the sound of Tidus' voice. I was so caught up in the smell of the flower that I didn't smell Tidus approaching. I took a step away from him and frowned.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you. Do you like this flower? They're called Pinks… but their real name is Dianthus. Their scent is a really strange combination don't you think?" he asked and I glanced at him for a second before looking back at the flower.

"The poor petals are frayed… can't you do something?" I asked softly.

"The edges are frayed? Oh! They're supposed to be zig-zaggy like that. That's how they are naturally. No need to worry dude, I take very good care of my girls." Tidus said with a small laugh.

I looked up at him as he laughed. I really liked the sound of it. "They can't all be girls…" I mumbled softly.

Tidus stopped laughing and smiled. "You're right… if they were all girls we wouldn't have so many nice flowers to choose from now would we?" Tidus relented jovially.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry if this is a little strange… but your eyes are really something. I've never seen someone with one blue eye and one amber one. It's really quite nice." He said.

I blushed at the compliment before a small jolt of pain hit me at the fact that he must have forgotten about me. Well… it was true that my eyes had darkened with age. They weren't as vibrant and bright as they once were. And besides, the last time he saw me I looked like a four year old. But… it still kind of hurt to know that I couldn't be recognized by him.

"Thanks… I don't really know how it turned out like that… my parents have blue eyes." I muttered.

"Same here. My name is Tidus by the way…" Tidus smiled and pointed to his nametag on his dark green apron.

"I'm Z-" I paused. "Zane…" I said randomly… I had no idea where that name came from… but for some reason, I didn't want to tell him who I really was.

"That's a nice name, I've never heard that one. You sure are one of a kind." Tidus joked and patted me on the shoulder.

I shrugged and gave him a small smile. "I'm nothing special." I said noncommittally.

"Of course you are! Everybody has at least one thing about him or her that makes him or her different from everyone else… outwardly, it would have to be your eyes… but I bet there's lots of unique and great things about you on the inside. I like to think for me that it's my matchless charm that sets me above the rest." Tidus added with a laugh.

"It's matchless alright…" I added dryly and Tidus frowned.

"That was uncalled for." Tidus said, his face serious.

I looked away, "Sorry." I apologized softly.

Tidus burst into laughter. "I'm just playing with you, Zane. It's part of the charm remember?" he reminded and I frowned.

I am usually able to smell when someone is jesting, but the flowers make it very hard to smell anything else. "Oh…" I replied.

"Hey! There's no need for that face. You look as though I had stepped on your pet hamster. Look, here." Tidus bent and pulled out a flower from the planter.

It was the only Dianthus with a snowy white fringe at the edge. Tidus handed it to me and I accepted it.

"A unique and beautiful flower for a unique and beautiful person, free of charge." Tidus placed his fists on his waist and stood tall as if he were proclaiming something for the world to hear.

I snorted and made sure to break out in giggles instead of yips. I shook my head before smiling and saying my thanks.

"You're very welcome. It's not everyday I get to really meet my customer… though you are not really a customer… something tells me you just wanted to look around." Tidus said.

My smile widened. "You're right…" I said.

"You are just full of surprises. First, your eyes, then your name, and now that radiant smile? You're really killin' me!" Tidus said.

I shook my head again. "Do you do this with all your customers?" I asked.

"Only the pretty ones…" Tidus laughed and puffed his chest out proudly.

"Good to know." I said and chuckled. Tidus seemed a lot cheerier since I last saw him. Maybe time has simply been kind to him.

I was glad about that. I turned when the door opened and some customers entered the shop.

"It was… nice meeting you, Tidus. Thank you for the flower." I said softly.

"You're very welcome, Zane, come again soon." Tidus said and I left the shop.

I moved down the street and when the shop was out of sight I let out a sigh. To be completely honest… it felt so good to be someone else, even if it was only for a second. There were times when I felt like I was waiting for something that would never come… and that just made me feel so helpless.

I know I should be sharing this with the people of my pack… but I don't really know how that would solve anything.

Being Loup Garou was such a privilege, but it was pretty damn hard…

So why not take a load off every once and a while and be someone else? I could feel myself growing excited at the thought.

I could be anybody I wanted without the reigns of my people pulling me down.

At that moment, I felt a wave of freedom wash over me. I ran into an alley and climbed my way up to the roof and yelled.

"YEAH!" I ducked and yipped quietly as the yell died down to a quiet once more. I stood and decided to run on rooftops for a while.

When I moved back down to ground level I smiled, out here… in the city, I wasn't Zell, the lost Loup Garou… I was Zane, the normal human teenager.

I laughed. This was gonna be great.

A/N: So here it is… the first legitimate chapter of this story. I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! Press the button, PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, guys… but we all wish I did…

I know a lot of you guys are like 'Hey! Where's the AkuRoku?' I promise guys, I will get to it, but Zell's story needs a bit more setting up before Axel can enter the story. Once he's there, we can get the AkuRoku going… so have patience and try to enjoy the Zell/Tidus part even thought that's probably not what you are looking for.

Chapter 3

Zell's POV

I was dozing by the lake when I realized my father was coming to talk to me. I quickly squelched the nervousness that started to simmer to a boil when my father was around.

I sighed and stood. I really wanted things to go back to the way the were before I was fucked over by that man… I wished that I could feel the comfort I used to feel from my pack instead of the intimidation I get now.

These past three days I've wanted nothing but the leave the forest and be Zane for the day. Maybe see about getting a small job or something, to integrate myself into human society... so I could feel like everyone else.

_Zell… _Squall's voice sounded deeply in my ears as I watched him approach the lake.

_Hello father… is there something you needed. _I asked.

_Would you like to go for a run with me? _He asked and I frowned. He hadn't asked to do that in a very long time… but he and I used to go running everyday.

I felt happiness flutter in my stomach for a second and I gave him a look before shooting off into the forest.

He and I ran together yipping and woofing in glee as we wove through the trees. My father snapped at my heel and I yelped before growling playfully at him.

God, I really missed this.

_I missed it too, son. _I stiffened for a second when I realized I wasn't hiding my thoughts anymore. I came to a halt and whimpered.

_Dad… _I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

My father walked over to me and let out a low rumble as he nuzzled my face. _You can tell me anything son… there shouldn't be secrets in the pack… but I can understand your wish to remain silent. If you tell me, I won't tell anyone. Not even your mother… at least until you wish it to be known. I feel as though you're very unhappy._

_I don't know what's wrong with me… I feel like I don't belong anymore… I feel as though there's something missing… and I can't feel complete happiness around my pack until I've found it._ _Does that make any sense at all? _I asked.

_It makes sense, Zell… but there's nothing I can do to really dissipate this feeling you have. The only thing you can do is have patience… your great trial will come and you will see clearly then… _my father said and I couldn't make much sense of his words.

_I don't understand. _I said.

_You will one day. _He said and I grunted in displeasure before pressing my face in the fur of my father's neck.

_But I want to know now… _I whined.

My father yipped and licked my snout. _Sora's coming to speak with you. I think it's important. _My father said and gave me one last rumble before heading back to the clearing. _I love you._

I whined my response to his words and waited for Sora to appear.

_Zell… I need your help… seriously I think I'm going to have a panic attack. _Sora whined.

I shook my head at Sora and spoke, _What could you possibly need my help with?_

_I'm going to mate with Kairi… tonight if I can get it together. Zell you're my best friend you've got to help me… I'm scared! _Sora rambled.

I yipped. I was really happy to hear that their time was so near. Everyone in the pack, including myself, has been waiting for this moment for a very long time…

_Sora… I'm no love expert. I'm only nine… thoughts of mating don't even come until you're ten. _I said.

_Zell… you know that's not always the case… Kairi and I have been thinking about mating since we were seven. But you're only allowed to do it and rear children once you've reached ten. _Sora said and I sighed.

_Sora, what I don't understand is why you are focusing on the fact that you're scared shitless… you should be thinking more about the happy life you two are going to have… the look on her face when she says yes… and if you really cant bring yourself to think about those… think about how great it's going to feel to mate with her… _I suggested, not really sure about what I was doing.

I felt Sora blush and I yipped. _Don't tell me you haven't thought about that…_

Sora's body heat rose to his face again and he snapped. _Believe or not, I haven't! And the thought of it now makes me want to explode! _Sora said.

_Hopefully not that kind of explosion… _I trailed off and Sora huffed.

_Are you going to help me or not? _Sora yelped.

I yipped. _I'm sorry, it's just that I never see you like this anymore. Most of the time you put on that Alpha suit and act all responsible all the time. _I added.

Sora yipped. _You're right… do you think I'm ready for this, Zell? _Sora asked.

I thought for a second. _Yes, Sora. I don't understand why you're being such a pup about this. Man up, dude. Didn't you already find your wolf pride? _I asked.

_You're right… I should just run up to her and tell her the truth! _Sora said.

_Yes! And then you take her in your arms and whisk her away to have your wicked way with her! _I woofed.

_It's not just about that, Zell. _Sora growled.

_Well I'm no ten-year-old, excuse me for being immature. _I said and Sora smiled.

_You'll get your time too, Zell. You just have to have patience. _

That was the second time I've heard that… why was it that I was the only one who didn't understand… I thought this to myself, making sure Sora and the others couldn't hear. _Thanks Sora. Now go be a man! _I urged with a small howl of encouragement.

Sora smiled and took off running towards the clearing. I chased after him letting out loud yips so that the others would know something big was about to happen. When we reached the clearing. I ran over to my mom who was talking with Larxene.

_So what's happening? _Zack asked me.

_Sora's going to mate with Kairi. _I answered and Zack yipped and we watched the scene that beginning to play.

_Kairi! _Sora yelled and ran over to her. She was talking with Riku and Xemnas about something.

Kairi turned and nuzzled Sora. _Hello there, Sora. Are you okay, you feel as though you're going to burst? _

_I love you, Kairi! _Sora blurted and I shook my head at his lack of tact.

_I love you too, Sora. Thanks for reminding me. _Kairi said with a soft rumble in her chest.

_Kairi! You're making this difficult! _Sora whined.

_What? Sora! Stop being stupid and just explain whatever's on your mind! _Kairi snapped and I Zack and I snickered quietly at the unfolding of this confession.

Zack and I yelped when Xigbar bonked us on our heads.

_Kairi! What I'm trying to say is that I want to make you my mate! I love you and I want you to be mine and only mine forever! I want to be closer to you than anyone else and I want to make beautiful puppies with you and lead the pack with you and run to paradise with you after a long lifetime of happiness! _Sora finally exploded all of his feelings in the form of word vomit and I couldn't help but be happy for him.

_You did it, Sora! _I sent him and I saw his tail wag at my encouragement.

Kairi stood there shocked for a second before she shook her head and yipped. _Yes! Yes! I want that too! I want to be yours! I want to be your mate! _Kairi replied before launching herself into Sora's arms, both of them changing into human form in a split second.

Zack and I looked at each other when Sora and Kairi started eating each other's faces. Their hands now beginning to wander and grab at places that would otherwise remain untouched.

_M-maybe we should leave… _Zack suggested uncomfortably and Riku spoke.

_That would be a good idea and I would also advise not going to the sacred place either. They both know that consummation is supposed to happen there. _Riku said and we all headed to the lake.

_I'm going to have to invite the pack from Twilight Town back to celebrate. I figure their pack would have their rightful leaders as well. _Xemnas said and I smiled at the l thought of seeing Demyx again.

I yipped loudly as I pranced towards the lake. I was so proud of Sora and Kairi and I was really glad that they were tying the knot. As much as I felt I didn't belong, I also couldn't help but think this was the beginning of our chapter, of my generation.

I turned into a human and laughed and shouted and jumped around the lake. I yelped when I felt myself fly into the lake. When I came up to the surface I shivered and jumped when I felt someone's arms wrap around me. Their scent was hard to decipher with all the water.

I turned my head to see my mother hugging me close. He pressed his head to mine and sighed. _It's been so long since I've see you smile like this. _He said and hugged me closer before planting a kiss on my cheek. I sent him my love with a rumble before wrapping my arms around him as well.

_Momma… _I said softly before relaxing and enjoying the feeling of my mother's warmth.

I felt my father wrap his arms around the both of us and for the first time in a long time, I felt like I was home. The three of us just held each other for a while before pulling apart. I got out of the water and shook myself dry as a wolf before reverting back to a human and turning to my parents. _I'm going to go hang around the city. I'll be back before dawn at most. _I said.

My mother looked as though he was going to object but my father bit his ear. My mother shivered and gave my father a heated look before speaking. _Stay out of trouble and I will tear down the whole city for you if you don't come back._

I smiled and grunted before finding my clothes and heading out. It was about 7:30 and I wondered about what I would do in the city.

I decided I would just wander and let the wind take me somewhere. After walking for about an hour, I found myself next to a huge building. I was puzzled as to what it was but I figured I would just sit on a bench and blend into the scenery.

A lot of people moved in and out of the building and it really did make curious as to what it was. Then I noticed many people were wearing school bags. Momma used to carry one when he was still in school. I wondered then if this was the school my mother went to.

I leaned back on the bench and smiled when I caught the smell of a familiar scent.

"Hey! I never knew you went to college here! What do you study?" Tidus asked as he sat next to me on the bench.

I shook my head. "I don't go to school here…" I said.

"Really? How old are you, by the way?" Tidus asked.

"Nine… teen… nineteen." I caught myself at the last minute.

"Do you go to college? …You're a bit to old to still be in high school." Tidus said.

"No… I don't go to school. I have odd family circumstances." I supplied.

"Me too but I still find time to go to school. You should think about enrolling here. It's a community college so it's free tuition but you do have to pay for books. I know you're thinking about it… I mean, why else would you be out here looking at the school as if it were some unattainable dream…" Tidus said with a laugh.

Is that really what it looked like? "I don't know what I would go for…" I said.

"Well, what do you like to do?" Tidus asked.

"Running…" I said.

"Well… that's not really something you can study… it has to be something you can read in books." Tidus said.

What… what does read mean? I blushed. "I…" I paused not sure if I should disclose the information.

"What?" Tidus asked and looked at me with blues eyes that offered nothing but comfort.

"I… I can't read…" I said in a soft voice. Part of me just knew that reading was important. I mean, to have such a big building devoted to learning from reading in books…

"Ha! Nice try, man! I'm not fooled easily." Tidus said and put a hand on my shoulder. I blushed and looked away from him.

"Zane… Zane, are you serious?" Tidus asked and I felt his emotions start to boil.

I nodded and refused to look at him.

"Come with me." He said and I bit my lip to stop myself from yelping when he pulled my wrist.

I followed after him, down the street and around corners until we reached another building, and as we got closer and closer I felt my heart start to race.

The building seemed slightly familiar… but in the bad way. When we reached a door I pressed myself as closely to Tidus as I could until we were safely inside a room. When Tidus closed the front door I let out a breath and tried to relax in the scent of Tidus all around the room.

"Are you okay, Zane? You look a little frightened, it's just my apartment… if you think I'm going to attack you, you can put that thought away. I'm only going to give you reading lessons. You are now going to come here every weekday, so that I can teach you how to read. Luckily I'm an education major so this will be a great experience for me. Monday's though Thursday's, how early can you get here?" Tidus asked.

"Is this okay? I d-don't want to cause trouble." I said.

"Zane… do you want to learn how to read?" Tidus asked.

"Yes…" I still didn't really know what it was, but I wanted to be like the other humans.

"Well then I'm happy to teach it to you. How about we get started and see about the details later. Do you know the alphabet?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know anything… I never had to know this stuff…" I said.

"You're parents didn't teach you anything?" Tidus asked.

"They taught me how to survive." I said.

"Well, that's important!" Tidus said with a laugh. "Well I guess that doesn't really matter." Tidus pulled out a notebook and wrote on it.

"This is the English alphabet; it has 26 letters… it starts with the letter A, the next is B…" He went through a long list and when he was done he pointed to a letter. "What's this one?" he asked.

"That's a K." I said and Tidus nodded. We went through the whole alphabet like that and when we were done Tidus smiled. "You learn quickly." He said.

I nodded. "I like the letter Z… it sounds like my name a little." I said.

"You're right! Your name is spelled Z-A-N-E. Letters are responsible for different sounds. The vowel letters A-E-I-O- and U have long and short sounds…" Tidus went through the sounds with me and asked me if I could spell his name.

I really thought about it. I wanted to get this right and more than anything I wanted Tidus' approval. "T… I… the long sound right? Uhh… D… the short U sound? And… S." I finished and looked to Tidus to see if I was right.

Tidus was beaming. He pulled me into a hug and said, "great job, Zane!" he pulled away from me and I beamed in return.

"I did it?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed and I hooted happily. It felt so good to have Tidus be proud of me.

"Now… I'm going to write a word down and your going to read it." Tidus said and I nodded.

"Here you go." Tidus said and I looked at the notebook. There was an R and U and an N. "Run?" I asked.

"YES! You're doing it! I'm going to have you reading in no time!" Tidus said and stood. "You're a genius!" Tidus said and punched my arm playfully.

I suddenly couldn't help myself and I lunged to wrap my arms around him. Once I did I nuzzled my face in his shoulder. I could feel my tail wagging between my legs in my pants.

"Whoa! Haha! You're so strange!" Tidus laughed and I pulled away from him suddenly.

I frowned and lowered my head. I didn't want him to think I was strange… "I'm sorry…" I said in a soft voice.

"Hey, you don't have to look so sad. I never said being strange was a bad thing. Why don't we stop today, I'll walk you home." Tidus said and I shook my head.

"There's no need. I'll be okay." I said still feeling a little hurt about being called strange.

"You know, I can't help but liken you to a puppy… you're strange but in a cute puppy way. So there's no need to pout." Tidus said with a small laugh. I looked up and him and smiled.

Hopefully, Tidus wouldn't figure out that I was in a fact a pup… I liked these moments too much to have them end so soon. "You think I'm cute…" I gushed with a small blush on my face. I couldn't help but feel immensely happy at that thought. I wanted Tidus to like me… to be honest…

I think I've always wanted Tidus to like me…

"Yeah, yeah, there's no need to get all sappy. On weekends I have work so I'll see you on Monday. Is five in the morning too early for you?" Tidus asked.

"No… I can do that?" I said with a smile. I already couldn't wait till Monday.

"Well, I'll see you then. Be careful on your way home." Tidus said and I nodded before leaving.

I didn't even get that creepy feeling when I moved down the stairs of the apartment.

Zane was going to learn to read! Zell was going to learn to read… this was so cool!

A/N: The next chapter shall begin the AkuRoku. I needed to introduce the idea of the Axel crew coming back to the clearing before I could have him appear. Review please! I like it when I get a lot of reviews… it makes me feel important in life! Haha!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pack Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **If I were Disney and Square-Enix… many of the game's male characters would be going at it right now…

Chapter 4

Roxas' POV

I yawned as I made sure everything was in order before leaving the Bakery. Seifer always had a knack of getting everything disorganized suddenly, leaving me to fix it back to its original order.

"Seifer! How many times do I have to tell you that the cooking sheets do not go in the flour pantry! The flour pantry is for _flour _you dunce!" Rufus snapped as he left the kitchen.

"Well, if _you _would just put things away after you were finished with them, you wouldn't have to worry about me putting them in the wrong place!" Seifer yelled back.

"That's not the point, you imbecile!" Rufus retorted.

"Call me something one more time. I swear I'll-"

"Guys! We go through this like every day! Seifer, didn't I tell you to stay out of the kitchen? And Rufus, you should know by now not to make Seifer put the kitchen equipment away… he's only a respectable person in front of the customers." I said.

"Hey!" Seifer interjected.

"Seifer… I'm exaggerating a little, but you never act decently with Rufus." I said.

"I can be decent with Rufus." Seifer argued.

"Well then, if you two can go a whole month without yelling and snapping each other's heads off, I'll let you split my next pay check fifty-fifty." I offered. I wasn't afraid to wager because I knew something like that would never happen.

"You're on!" Seifer and Rufus said together.

I smiled. This could be pretty entertaining I think. I sighed before looking to Rufus. "You're supposed to lock up today so I'm going to head out." I said and grabbed my keys and bag.

"Bye." Rufus and Seifer said together once again.

I walked out of the bakery and headed towards the park. Evidently Kairi and Sora finally tied the knot and their having a big celebration at the clearing.

I have to say, seeing the life of the Loup Garou has made so much of my practical life with everyone else seem so… well, misguided… sometimes it made me wonder what the hell I was doing with my life. And was it really all that worth it?

And it's made me appreciate a lot of things I took for granted: the comfort that can be found by simply sitting in the soft grass, how the smell of the rain smells best when sitting under a large tree, or the importance of having friends.

I hopped the fence around the park and walked in slowly. I figured I could take my time to enjoy the sights hidden in this sanctuary.

I hummed a quiet tune as I leisurely walked my way down a path never ventured. I paused when I saw a small bird singing on a branch. I approached it gently and smiled at the bird. "You sing beautifully." I said to it… I knew it couldn't understand me and I wished that I had the ability to speak through my thoughts… maybe then my statement would reach the bird.

The bird simply paused in it's singing at the sound of my voice and flew away. The slight rustle of the leaves was the only noise left for me. I looked up at the sky and chuckled. The pinks and purples and blues and oranges mixed together to make one hell of a sunset sky.

I continued my walk to the clearing when I spotted a rich green color on the forest floor. I moved over to it and knelt down to see what it was.

It was a feather. It really was the most vibrant emerald I had ever seen on anything, let alone a feather.

I reached down to take it when a growl startled me out of my solace. I stood abruptly and looked around. The growl sounded again. This time, it was even more prominent and I knew that kind of growl.

It was the one that Cloud told me I should never want to hear. It meant I was in trouble.

A snarl rang from the right of me and I turned to see a very angry looking… well… to be honest it looked like a very large wolf… but there weren't supposed to be wolves in this park, only Loup Garou… and I know all the Loup Garou so I was very concerned about my well-being at this point.

"Uhh… nice doggie…" I said softly and backed away slowly.

The large animal growled and snarled once more and took steps towards me. I found myself backed against a tree and I wasn't really sure if I should turn my back to the animal… he would attack for sure.

The wolf let out a bestial roar and all of my common sense flew out the window. I turned and ran as fast as I could through the forest.

Aw shit! I was gonna fuckin' die! I could hear the animal's footsteps get louder and louder. I screamed as I fell into the fetal position. "CLOUD!"

Suddenly everything got quiet and I looked up from my curled position to see Cloud's wolf form standing in front of me. Cloud and the unnamed wolf stood there just staring at each other. I knew they were really talking but I couldn't know what they were saying.

Cloud turned into his human form and turned to me. He offered his hand to me and I took it with a shaky hand. The adrenaline had yet to leave me. I laughed nervously. "Cloud, you'd think I was your boyfriend by the way you keep appearing before me all naked and stuff." I said.

Cloud laughed. "Maybe you should get naked and even the playing ground." I snorted at Cloud's suggestion.

"So who is that and why the fuck was he trying to kill me?" I asked getting a hold of myself again.

"He's from a pack that lives in Twilight Town. He didn't know you were a friend. He thought you were venturing to close to the clearing and saw you as a threat. He apologizes, right Axel?" Cloud said and looked to the red wolf.

The wolf gave a grunt before moving towards the clearing. I frowned but figured that was the best I was going to get.

"Hm… he's changed a little since I last saw him." Cloud said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, he's definitely acting a lot more serious and cautious… I thought for sure he would be the life of the party… he was so lively the last time I was with him." Cloud said and I shrugged.

"Well, I guess he doesn't really like me all that much because I'm a stranger, and a human one at that." I said.

"He should know by now that not all humans are evil beings… I mean, I certainly wasn't." Cloud replied.

"Cloud… you weren't really a _normal_ human. You could hear the Loup Garou's thoughts and you bonded with them on a whole different level… me, on the other hand, can't communicate with your pack unless you are in human form. And I'm sure that's always a drag for you guys to have to change when I come around to visit." I said.

"That's nonsense, Rox! Riku would suffer from Roxas withdrawal if you didn't come like every other day." Cloud said with a laugh.

I smiled. "I actually think it's the other way around. Riku… he's one hell of a wolf. I can't help but find him amazing." I said.

"Why thank you, Roxas. I never knew you thought so highly of me." Riku said while leaning against the tree. I smiled. Since the kids were all grown up now, he didn't have to keep an eye on them all the time. He had a lot more opportunities now to venture out of the clearing and explore.

"Riku!" I smiled and walked over to him and he and I did our special greeting. We would form an X with our forearms before pulling each other into a hug. We knew it was a little childish but we didn't care.

"Let's head to the clearing. Xemnas was actually wondering when you were going to get here. He thought it was odd that you hadn't come to annoy him yet." Riku said. I laughed as I ran towards the clearing.

I loved being so care free when I was here. I didn't need to feel obligated to do anything; I didn't have the weight of reality on my shoulders… because here, reality wasn't a burden you had to carry.

"Xemnas! Guess who's back!" I said and I giggled when Xemnas let out a growl that sounded a lot like a grown of playful displeasure.

Turns out that I had changed Xemnas a little by being here. I helped him loosen up a little. I think it also had to do with him passing his Alpha title to Sora. He had less reason to be serious all the time.

"So where is the happy couple?" I asked.

"Roxas!" I turned to see Kairi running over to me. I smiled at her. "Hey you! I still can't get over how big you've gotten… I mean, I remember when you were like this big!" I said and placed my hand down to the height of a five year old.

"I'm all grown up now. Look!" She looked up to the sky and my eyes widened at the large bite mark around the front of her neck.

Half of me was freaked out and the other half was happy for her. "Damn girl! Sora must know what he's doing to bite you there." I said.

Kairi blushed. "He's the greatest…" she trailed off and I felt my heart flutter for a second.

And that puzzled me. Why did I find Kairi so attractive all of a sudden? I mean, I was gay. But she looked so damn good, and she had this aura… I couldn't even describe it.

I heard a short growl behind me and I turned to see Sora glaring at me. I frowned. "There's no need to growl at me, Sora. I'm not going to jump your mate." I said and Sora shook his head a little before smiling at me.

"Sorry, it was like a reflex… I may not be able to read your mind but I can smell." Sora said.

I blushed. "Well, sorry about that… it puzzled me actually. I think I'm just going t-"

"Roxas, let me introduce you to the Twilight pack." Cloud inserted before I could finish and I sighed in relief as he pulled me towards the new comers.

"Okay, so Zexion and Xion, this is my good friend Roxas. He visits us from time to time and he's going to celebrate your mating and Sora and Kairi's as well." Cloud said.

I smiled at the beautiful forms in front of me. Their eyes glistened and sparkled and though their skin was relatively pale, it looked very soft and complemented their hair colors perfectly. "So you two are newly mated as well?" I asked.

"Yes. Xion and I have taken the lead of our pack and decided we would join Cloud's pack for the celebration. You are very privileged to meet not just one pack, but two coming together for a new generation." Zexion said in a soft but firm voice.

I nodded. "I agree… it's truly a honor to meet you and spend time here in the clearing with such an amazing race of people. Congratulations on your coming together." I replied.

Xion smiled. "Thank you very much. It makes me very happy to know that there are humans here that can appreciate our people and our way of life. But just to finish off the introductions, over there talking to Zell is Demyx. You should talk to him, it's very hard not to get along with him. He's so friendly. And finally there is our Beta, Axel. He's the one lying next to the boulder looking like a party pooper." Xion giggled.

I smiled and laughed a little but stopped abruptly when the red wolf lifted his head and growled at me.

God he scares the fuck out of me! Cloud patted my shoulder before moving over to his mate.

"Don't be afraid of him…" I turned at the whisper and jumped at how close Demyx was to me.

"Hi Demyx, I'm Roxas." I said and smiled at those large puppy eyes the Loup Garou sported on his lively face. Demyx took my hand and took me to the other side of the clearing.

"Hey! I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to be afraid of Axel… he's pretty harmless if you're a friend to Loup Garou. He just takes his job as Beta very seriously… I guess when he was Alpha he didn't really worry about his place as long as everyone was okay… but I think that now that he is beta he's realized that there's more to leading and protecting a pack besides just making sure we're all together, you know…" he spoke very quietly, probably to prevent Axel from hearing.

I nodded at his words. "I'll keep that in mind." I said and looked around at all of the Loup Garou together today to celebrate. It made me very excited and a rush of wild enthusiasm rushed through me.

I watched with amazement as Zack suddenly broke into song. He stood and began to dance around singing. There were no words, it was just a bunch of La's but it was an awesome thing to hear and it struck me.

The others must have known the song because suddenly everyone was singing and dancing. I wished then that I could dance and sing as well.

I noticed Axel was now sitting on the boulder. He wasn't dancing or singing. He just sat and looked out to the forest. But his ears twitched to the silent beat of the tune.

I smiled. After a minute I managed to get the hang of the song and I started to sing along with everyone. I felt as though this was the closest they would get to howling at the moon.

But after I thought about it… I couldn't help but think this was better.

I laughed when Riku ran up to me and pulled me into the circle of dancing Loup Garou. I had no idea how to dance the way they did!

Riku then proceeded to teach me the dance. Step-hop-step, step-hop-step, turn, turn, turn, clap. Stomp-clap, stomp-clap, stomp-clap, hop! I laughed so hard when I stumbled and tripped at first. But when I got it all under control, I was surprised when they started taking it up a notch.

I watched in awe as Cloud and Squall did back flips after their stomps and claps. Zack and Xigbar did round offs and cartwheels instead of turns. Then I realized that they were passing on the chance to improvise. Hayner Larxene looked to Riku and I.

It was Riku's turn and mine.

Riku suddenly took my hands and we stomped together before twirling.

We basically went through everyone as we sang and then suddenly Kairi's voice filled the clearing.

"Free as the wind, we do as we choose, we bend never break, and we howl at the moon!" She sang the pack members cheered at her verse.

It was followed by the refrain of 'la la lai's' before someone else picked up the solo tune.

"The birds in the sky, the mole in the ground, we won't stop hunting till the balance is found!" Zell sang and I smiled when his father pulled him into a proud hug, his mother kissing his face before laughing and singing the refrain.

"Staying true to nature's pulls, long live the way of the wolves!" I sang suddenly in the spirit. Riku and Zack almost howled at my verse and I laughed when Riku pulled my head into a headlock and gave me a nuggie.

We sang some more and I waited for the next verse.

"We won't back down in the face of strife, only we can run to paradise." I looked around to find the person who was singing. I had never heard such a haunting yet beautiful voice.

Then I saw him… the red wolf that was once sitting on the boulder was now standing in human form at the edge of the clearing looking up at the moon. His red hair wild and free and his eyes sharp with emotions I couldn't identify.

Demyx yipped at Axel's verse and pulled him into the excited fray of dancing and singing. Hayner danced around them with a laugh and Demyx grabbed his arm as well to join the newly formed inner circle.

It soon got so dark that I could only barely see people from the light of the moon. The Loup Garou had stopped their singing and dancing and simply sat telling stories. I liked the one's Demyx told the best. They were so funny! Zack also had quite a few funny stories but they were usually at Xigbar's expense so for every tale Zack got a bonk on the head.

You'd think he'd learn by now…

"I need to get home…" I said softly when I realized how late it was. But I couldn't walk through the forest in the dark… I'd run into so many trees if I tried.

I looked around. Cloud was a little busy with his mate… didn't want to disturb that…

Riku was sleeping, I smiled as Xemnas curled his large wolf form around his mate. I yawned before laughing when I realized Zack and Demyx were still telling stories to the newly mated couples. Hayner and Larxene were laughing at Demyx and Zack who started to fight over who would tell the next tale.

I sighed and decided I'd rather not disrupt the peaceful happy atmosphere. I rubbed my eyes a little to see if somehow my vision would get clearer before walking towards the city.

I moved slowly as to not hit any trees or trip. After around ten minutes I was sure that I was either lost, or very lost.

I sighed and continued forward. I yelped when I tripped on something and fell to the ground. I groaned a little at the stinging sensation on my cheek before standing again. I dusted myself off and moved to continue when I was suddenly face to face with glowing green eyes.

I let out a frightened noise and was about to turn and run when a gentle hand took my arm. I was pulled forward and I just decided to trust the dark figure and hope it was taking me back home.

When we reached the fence separating the city from the forest I got a good look at my guide who was now illuminated by the street lamps.

It was Axel. "Thank you…" I spoke softly fear still running through my veins at his presence.

Axel just looked at me with those still green eyes before shooting forward at me.

"Hey! W-what are y-you doing?" I released a scared yelp when I felt a tongue slide across my cheek intensifying the sting.

He pulled away and sent me one last blank look before moving back into the forest. I placed a hand on my cheek and gasped when I realized and the stinging was gone and the cut that was probably there had vanished.

I walked back to my small apartment and plopped down on my bed.

I couldn't help but fall asleep thinking about that mysterious and terrifying green-eyed wolf.

"… we won't back down in the face of strife, only we can run to paradise…" I sang his verse softly to myself before falling asleep.

A/N: There we go! The first chapter of Akuroku! Let me know what you think in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pack Two Tales**

**Disclaimer:** I just… I JUST WISH IT WAS ALL MINE! (Hysterical crying…)

Chapter 5

I woke up that Saturday deciding that I would go back to the clearing again. Though I knew Cloud would be at work, I still wanted to hang with Riku and Zack back in the forest.

There really was a part of me that was very jealous of Cloud. I just don't think his life could be any better. His parents love him now, he has a super family, technically he's had kids and they have grown to be wonderful as well… he's got a mate who will never leave him… a job that he loves… he can actually connect with the Loup Garou on a deeper level, hell, he even became one!

What did he have that I didn't? That's what gets me… why couldn't I join their pack, why couldn't I find someone who wouldn't just fucking kick me to the curb when they realized I wouldn't have sex with them after the first week. I mean… blonds aren't loose and we're not stupid either! I can tell when you're looking at me a piece of meat…

I sighed. Sitting here complaining about my life wasn't going to do anything. Cloud has always been that once in a lifetime exception to the trend. I would just have to accept that. I'll have to be content with hanging around but never belonging.

I got in the shower and dressed before heading out. My apartment was actually not that far away from the park so I had no trouble walking there and back.

My parents died when I was fifteen. My dad died in a construction accident and my mother just died of grief… you'd think that was impossible… but I know first hand that it's not.

No matter how hard I tried to get her to look at me and live for me, she only saw my father and would sink ever deeper into herself. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, and she wouldn't even talk to me.

After two months, I sent her to a hospital. They couldn't get her to eat either so they force-fed her. She hated me for giving them the okay to do that. But after a half a year, she still died. The doctor said that her heart gave out.

I shook my head, that was around ten years ago. I laughed… I was actually a year older than Cloud, I never graduated from high school and I've been living on my own for quite some time now.

My parent's inheritance helped me out a lot. I got that job at the bakery and I've been living pretty comfortably since then. I couldn't spend really extraneous amounts of money but I could afford a luxury here and there.

When I snapped out of my thoughts I realized that I was at the lake in the forest. I smiled.

"Awe fuck it!" I said and started to take off my clothes. When that was done I jumped into the water and shivered beneath the surface at the brisk cold that whipped me suddenly.

I came to the surface and took a deep breath. I shook the water from my hair and wiped the water from my eyes. There was nothing better than being immersed in cold water to chase away your thoughts.

I took a breath before sinking into the water again. I swam deeper and deeper and when I touched the muddy bottom of the lake, I swam back to the surface quickly. Part of me thrilled by the risk that I may not make it to the surface in time.

I broke trough the water with a gasp and wiped my face. I looked to the forest and let out yell when the large red wolf stared at me with its frigid green eyes.

"Could you please not sneak up on me like that?" I asked in a nervous voice.

The wolf gave a small growl and I swam away from the shore of the lake. The last thing I needed was my arm bitten off by an angry Loup Garou.

The wolf gave a snort of derision before moving back into the forest. I sighed and relaxed before letting my head fall beneath the surface. I came up again and yelped when Axel came back again this time in human form.

I needed to get a hold of myself… it was like my nerves were always on edge when I saw him. He still frightened me. It's kind of hard to forget that deathly stare he gave me during our first encounter.

"Why are you here?" Axel asked and I frowned.

"I was going to visit Riku and Zack but I got distracted." I said puzzled by his question.

"Why?" the red haired Loup Garou asked again.

"What do you mean why? Riku and Zack are my friends." I said.

"You're not one of us…" he said.

I sighed. "That doesn't matter…" I wasn't really sure if I was telling him that or myself.

"You should just leave us alone, it's only when we get comfortable that the humans strike." Axel said and I scoffed.

"You don't know anything about me! You shouldn't judge people like that! I don't think you're a monster just because you tried to kill me yesterday!" I retorted, it wasn't fair of him to say that to me.

"I know plenty about you and your kind! You may not have sharp teeth and claws but you're deadlier than any other being on this earth!" Axel said.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone! Nor am I here to take judgments from you!" I said and got out of the lake. I wiped some of the water from my body and dried my hair with my shirt before pulling on the rest of my clothes.

I jumped when I was suddenly pushed to the ground. "You should know who you're talking to, and know your place. Here, you're nothing but a pest." Axel said before walking away.

I let out a groan before standing and heading towards the clearing. I didn't care about what he said. I was a friend to everyone in Cloud's pack and I wouldn't let Axel's words undermine those friendships.

I entered the clearing and laughed when Zack pounced on me and started to lick my face. "Hey Zack!" I said and Zack turned into a human and smiled at me. "You left too soon yesterday! You should have just stayed all night!" Zack said and I shook my head.

"Zack… you should probably remove your naked body from on top of me." I said and Zack looked down and laughed.

"Oh Roxas! You should by now that being naked with someone means nothing scandalous here. Right Xiggy?" Zack turned to his mate who simply pulled Zack from off of me.

"That's not the point here Zack… the point was that you were making Roxas a little uncomfortable." Xigbar said and I smiled at him.

"Sorry Rox! I couldn't smell it cuz all I could smell was the lake water on you." Zack said and I shook my head.

"It's okay, Zack… it was just a little awkward…" I said and moved over to Riku who was backing in the morning sunlight.

"How are you Riku?" I asked.

"I'm fine… I'm actually listening to Hayner and Demyx. They've been getting along really well since the Twilight pack arrived." Riku said.

I looked over to Hayner and Demyx. Hayner was sprawled out on the floor of the clearing, laughing hysterically. Demyx was sitting next to him smiling proudly, as if extremely happy about that fact that he could bring such laughter to Hayner.

I looked at them a little longer and turned to Riku. He was giving me this look and I smirked. "I say they're mated in a month…" I placed my wager.

"I say within the next two weeks." Riku said and smiled at me.

"You really going to bet that... I mean, didn't they just meet?" I asked.

"For Loup Garou, time doesn't really matter. If the connection is there, why wait?" Riku stated and I frowned.

"You make it seem so simple... But how could it be... It's the rest of their lives right? How can they leave their futures up to one brief decision?" I asked skeptically.

"But Roxas, it really is that simple sometimes. Our gut will tell us when it's right. Your heart will reach out to that person and if the other's heart reaches back then that's it. That's what nature must have intended." Riku explained.

I sighed. "I wish humans could be that simple... Why do we have so many ulterior motives?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, I think it's because humans believe they have more options. They think that they can have a little bit of everything and be satisfied. But Loup Garou… they know that there's only one person out there for them. And that's all… we don't need anyone else." Riku said.

I nodded and smiled. "I still accept your bet and what happens to the loser?" I asked.

"Hmmm… you choose." Riku said.

I smirked. "If you lose, and you probably will… You have to run through those sticker bushes that you pushed me into on 'accident.'" I said quoting the word to make sure he knew that I knew that is was actually on purpose.

Riku winced. "I thought you forgave me for that!" he said with a yelp. I sent him a playful glare.

"Dude, I had scratches on my arms and legs for a whole two weeks! The people at work thought I was cutting myself!" I barked.

"I'm sorry! It really was an accident!" Riku said and I smiled.

"That still won't change what I'm going to make you do when you lose." I said.

"_If _I lose… and if _you _lose…" Riku paused to think for a second before sending me a lupine grin. "You have to be _extra _friendly with Axel… I really wonder what happened to make that guy so freaking moody and serious." Riku said and I frowned.

"You know that's not fair! He scares the crap out of me!" I whispered to make sure, wherever he was, he couldn't hear me.

"Exactly why I'm making you do it! It'll be so funny to watch you try and flirt with him. He's going to think you're so annoying!" Riku said with a laugh.

I glared for real at that moment. Now Riku was attacking my pride… and I wouldn't have that.

"I am perfectly capable of enticing a guy like him! He won't think I'm annoying! In fact, he'll probably fall for me!" I growled.

"OHO! Roxas! Don't get carried away now! BAHAHAHA!" Riku laughed rolling around the ground with his hands on his stomach.

I punched him in the arm. "Stop laughing at me! It's not funny! I can fucking do it! Now I actually want you to win this bet so I can prove you wrong!" I snapped.

"Okay fine, forget that last bet. If you can make Axel fall for you, I'll run through those bushes and then I'll make Xemnas do it to." Riku said.

"Alright! You're on!" I yelled and stomped off into the forest. I was so angry with Riku! I couldn't believe he would laugh at me like that.

I paused in the middle of the forest and realized what the hell I just bet.

I just bet that I could get Axel to fall in love with me! That's fucking impossible! I don't even like the guy! And not to mention I'm a human who can't even talk to him unless he's in human form. Oh, and the most important problem.

He hates me!

I shook my head. All I have to do is look really hard for likeable things about him and I'll be okay with being friendly… and I'll just have to be really amiable and maybe he'll learn to get along with me.

I shrugged. "Awe… fuck it!" I said for a second time that day and started to run around the forest to pump myself up.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I could hear my favorite songs in my head meshing together to excite myself further and I hooted happily as I ran.

I laughed a little and started to jump on and off of roots and rocks as I moved. I decided to be a little daring so I jumped a little farther to see if I could reach a root a bit farther than I thought I could jump.

Needless to say I missed and fell to the ground with a thud. "OW!" I said grabbed for my ankle. Tears sprung to my eyes and I took a deep breath. "Really Roxas? How stupid can you get?" I yelled at myself and fell back to the ground and looked at the sky.

My ankle really fucking hurt.

I sighed and laid there for a few minutes, letting the pain in my leg fade. I found myself relaxing in my spot in the forest floor.

"Are you unwell?" I looked over to see Axel a few feet away from me.

"I'm fine. Just tripped and hurt my ankle. I should be okay now though. Thanks for asking I guess." I said and sat up.

"Stand up…" the red head demanded and I was too tired to oppose him. I moved to stand and bit my lip when pain shot up my leg.

"It smells like a sprain." Axel said and I growled.

"You could have told me that before you told me to stand!" I yelled and grabbed hold of a tree for balance.

"Sorry… I didn't really think about that…" Axel said and I looked over to him.

Wow, I didn't think he would apologize. "It's okay… I just can't believe you didn't think about it. You seem like the really serious analytical type." I said softly.

There was a moment of silence before Axel bursted into laughter. "You couldn't be any more wrong… but I guess I was kind of being a dick to you. I guess if you're anything like Cloud, it'll be okay to keep you around… and you're kind of funny. You certainly are strange." Axel said.

I gave him a very confused look and sighed. "Wow, you're like a completely different person… I guess that's what they meant when they said you were much more lively." I said.

Axel looked away for a second before sitting on a boulder. "I needed to get used to the new environment. I was concentrated on getting the hang of the mysterious forest scene. I'm a city wolf at heart, the whole pack is actually." he said.

"But what about the mean stuff you said to me this morning? You know that was pretty vicious of you to say." I said.

"I was testing you… to see if you would leave if I pestered and scared you off. But it didn't work… now all I have to do is find out if it is a good thing or a bad thing." He said and I smiled.

"It's a good thing, I promise. I'm the greatest thing that ever happened to this pack!" I said with a laugh.

"Ahuh, yeah… and I'm a Pomeranian." He said and I growled.

"You're lucky my ankle is sprain…" I said.

Axle laughed. "OH! I'm so scared! The human is going to get me!" he feigned fear.

I scoffed. "Says the person who told me that humans were the deadliest beings on earth…" I reminded.

Axel quieted and it was my turn to laugh.

"Ha! It's always a bitch when people use your own words against you." I said with a smirk.

"You know… I was going to help your ankle but now I change my mind." Axel said.

"Hey! That's not fair! It was your own words!" I whined.

Axel covered his ears and frowned. "Damn your whines are annoying!" Axel said and moved over to me. He helped me sit at the base of the tree and took my ankle gently.

"Are you gonna kiss it better?" I teased but blushed when he actually pressed his lips to my ankle.

He held it there for a few seconds and I sat there in shock, my heart fluttering suddenly. He pulled his lips from my leg and smirked. "Don't fall for me just yet… I have to prepare myself."

I flushed deeper and punched his shoulder, hard. "Don't smell my emotions and tell me about them!" I snapped.

Axel laughed. "Yeah, you're funny… definitely worth having around." Axel said and stood before heading towards the clearing.

"You just took me by surprise! It's not like I like you or anything!" I yelled at him and huffed before standing and heading home.

A/N: Here's another chapter! REVIEW! I love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Pack Two Tales**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned more than just the plot and the original characters.

Chapter 5

Zell's POV

It's been two weeks since my first reading lesson with Tidus. I'm very happy and proud of my improvements since then.

Everyone in the pack, including our visitors, has gotten used to may absence in the early morning and sometimes afternoons. Sure, every once and I while I'll get a concerned look from Cloud or Squall but they've learned to give me the space I so desperately needed.

Oh! And surprisingly, Hayner and Demyx are planning to mate… its so crazy how fast things go around here. Sora and Zexion were discussing whether or not to combine the packs. I certainly don't have a problem with that… but I have to say, Axel looked pretty disgruntled at the idea…

Well, it's hard to tell with him at times… I'm exceptionally good at reading others… but he's still a tough egg to crack.

He and Roxas have been talking a lot too.

With a sigh, I moved my thoughts back to all the things I've learned from spending my time with Tidus. I've learned to read, albeit slowly, I've learned to recognize different flowers, I've also learned to be human… if that makes any sense.

There's just something so great about humans… they feel on a completely different level… it's not as deep but it's much sharper and there are a lot more painful feelings than pleasant ones… I think that's why humans always cherish being happy… it's because happiness is so hard to come by in the darkness that is the human conscience.

And yet… Tidus is different. He has a very, very thick shell of unspoken sadness, but in the center of that, there's a never-ending fountain of happiness that seeps through the holes in the wall. I can tell when he's around me, he reaches past his shell in order to pull out the happiness that he wants to share with me.

And that's probably, the most heart-warming gift I could ever receive.

Tidus was an amazing person…

I flinched suddenly when a wave of pain washed over me. I yelped and tried to stand but the pain was so hard to bear.

My parents ran over to me and began nuzzling me. _What's wrong? _They asked together.

I let out a whine as the pain encased my heart and twisted my stomach. _I don't know. _I replied, truly unsure.

My mother pressed his head against my side and hummed lowly in his throat. The action soothed my pain for a second and I stood. _I'm okay. _I said.

They didn't seem to believe me when I said it but they nuzzled me one last time before returning to their dozing.

I set off running while the pain was slightly abated but when I reached the city gates, the pain intensified once more and I had to bite my own arm to prevent myself from screaming as I changed into a human and put on my clothes. With a sigh, I licked my wound to heal it as I painfully forced myself to enter the city. I wanted to get my mind off the pain, and what better way to do that than to do some learning exercises with Tidus.

I looked to the sky and frowned.

If I go to his apartment now, I'll be almost two hours early. When the pain punched me low in the gut I decided I didn't care about that. Tears sprang to my eyes as I pushed myself forward towards Tidus' apartment.

I let out a quiet snarl as I climbed the stairs to reach Tidus' front door. The pain was almost unbearable. It increased as I got closer and closer to the door. When I finally reached it, I had trouble standing up, let alone knocking on the door.

I leaned my head against the door in order to support myself. I was so close to passing out from this pain surging from low in my gut and setting my heart aflame.

When the door swung open, I just managed to stand up straight so that I didn't fall on Tidus. I looked at him.

His eyes were slightly watery from sleep, his hair was a mess, and he had the fabric of his pillow engraved on his cheek.

"Zane… why are you here so early?" he asked in a groggy voice.

Then, my pain just vanished. I let out a gasp as I was released from the vice and giggled at Tidus' appearance. "Sorry, I… I couldn't sleep… but it looks like you were having a very nice rest… again… I'm sorry for waking you. I-I'll come back later." I said when I realized I was being rude.

"No, it's too late for that. I'm already awake. Come in." he said and took my wrist and pulled me into the apartment. I felt my heart pound as I was suddenly immersed in Tidus' scent. My head was spinning, but not in a dizzying way… more like euphoria.

I shook my head gently. Why was I feeling this way… this has never happened before.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed…" Tidus walked over to me and even more heat started to rise to my face. My eyes were watering and I could almost feel hot steam escape through my eyelids. I stepped away from him.

"I'm okay…" I said and I sat at his computer desk. I opened his laptop and looked at the letters on the keyboard. But I was still puzzled about some of the symbols on the board.

"Tidus… what are these marks here?" I asked and pointed to the symbols atop the numbers on the top row.

"Where?" he asked and I flushed again when I felt his body hovering behind mine. His hands were on the edge of the desk on either side of me and I could feel the loose fabric of his shirt slightly grazing the back of my neck. His head was right above mine.

A shiver ran down my spine and I gasped at the feeling.

"You sure you're okay?" Tidus asked. I nodded. I couldn't trust my voice at that moment.

"Anyway, these are symbols for different things you want to represent. You know about exclamation marks and the other punctuations… but this 'at' sign is used for email addresses."

"What's an email?" I asked.

"It's when you send letters through the Internet. You have an address just like you would a house. The 'pound' sign is to signify numbers. That's a dollar sign. We put that in front of prices." He explained and I nodded.

Tidus went on to explain all of the symbols and answered any questions I had. And let me tell you, it was hard as hell to ask questions with my body going haywire with strange sensations.

Tidus moved away and I let out a silent breath.

"So, since I taught you basically everything I know, I think it's time for you to have a test." Tidus said with a smirk.

I frowned. "A test? Like what?" I asked.

"I'm going to go to the public library's website and get a call number, which is a number that identifies a specific book. Once I get it, we're going to take a trip to the library during my lunch break, and you have to find the book all by yourself. Then we're going to check the book out and you have to read the book. Got it?" Tidus asked.

I nodded, happy to face such a heavy challenge for my standards. "Leave it to me!" I said excitedly.

Tidus chuckled and sat on his bed. "You're cute." He said with a yawn.

I blushed again but felt my heart soar at his words. I'd never felt so pleased at his approval before. Half of me was very confused but the other half of me was so excited and thrilled by everything that was even remotely related to Tidus. It felt really good to be around him.

"Hey, are you going back to sleep?" I asked and walked over to Tidus who was now lying on his bed.

"Yeah, you should try and sleep too." He said and yanked me onto the bed. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from yelping and I grabbed my hat to make sure it wouldn't slip.

I situated myself on his bed and let myself relax a little. If I freaked every time Tidus got next to me, he'd probably start thinking that something was wrong with me.

I used all of my self-control to keep from spazzing when Tidus placed his head on my stomach. "Since you're using my bed, I'm entitled to use you as a pillow." He yawned again and relaxed against my midsection.

After a few minutes, I could sense him sleeping and I looked down at his burden-less face. There was a slight smile on his sleeping features.

It was so charming. His bangs swept over his forehead and I had to refrain from running my hands through them. When Tidus slept like this, right in front of me… on _top _of me… I couldn't help but feel as if we were somehow closer than we once were.

And so I just laid there, watching Tidus sleep. After about forty-five minutes, the small smile on his face fell into a frown and he turned over in his sleep, his head falling off of its place on my belly. I crawled over to him and watched to see if his dream was still troubling him.

"N-no… please… d-don't take her from me…" he mumbled in his sleep.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I was smacked with a sudden sadness. I let out a small whine and I licked Tidus' cheek.

There was a pause and everything was silent. Then Tidus' face brightened again and his body relaxed once more. "Zell…" he said before he returned to silence.

I froze at my name coming from his mouth. How could he know me so well in his sleep?

I could feel my tail trying to wag in my jeans. Part of me was really, really happy about the fact that he really did remember me, even if it was only in his sleep. I sighed and watched him sleep for a few more minutes when I suddenly yelped and covered my ears at the piercing sound coming from the bedside table. I moved over to the noisemaker and smacked the top of it, hoping somehow that that would get it to shut up. It didn't work. The sound continued to ring, and it was hurting my head.

"Tidus!" I cried and shook him. "Tidus!" I whined as the noise pounded at my head, causing me tremendous pain.

"W-what?" he asked groggily.

"T-turn the sound off!" I yelled and curled into a ball on the bed in order to protect my sensitive ears from collecting the screeching sound.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Tidus asked and I shuddered at the pain that was trashing at my brain.

"T-turn it OFF!" I sobbed desperately, tears streaming down my face. I felt Tidus move around on the bed.

And then the sound was gone. I curled tighter into my ball as I tried to calm myself down.

_Zell! Where are you? Zell! Zell! What's wrong! _I flinched at the sound of my mother's voice in my head.

_Zell, you need to come back to the clearing. Now. _I shivered at the sound of Sora's voice.

_It was just a loud noise… I'm okay now, it's gone now! _I called back.

_Are you going to disobey your Alpha? _Sora's voice was dangerous now.

_No. I'm on my way… _I whispered in my head.

"Zane!" I jumped when the reality around me came into focus.

I felt sadness and pain tug at my heart at the sound of concern and alarm in Tidus' voice.

I uncurled myself and looked over to Tidus, forgetting that I still had tears streaming from my face.

"Zane…" Tidus said softly and took my face in his hands. He wiped at my tears. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare? Did my alarm startle you that much?" he asked gently. His eyes boring into mine.

I closed my eyes and relished in the euphoria I felt at his hands on my face. He made me feel so _good…_

What was happening to me? I opened my eyes once more and looked into Tidus' eyes. I could he his emotions swirling around in those deep pools of blue.

"I'm okay now…" I whispered softly and gave him a tiny smile.

"Good…" Tidus whispered back and I could feel our faces inching closer. Our eyes were locked onto each other and when I felt our foreheads touch I closed my eyes at the pleasure and peace that was simmering low in my stomach.

His lips touched mine for a split second and I gasped softly. I moved in for more.

_ZELL! _I jumped at the anger in my Alpha's voice and I pulled away from Tidus.

"Zane…" he said softly.

"I-I… I have t-to go." I said with sadness evident in my voice.

"Wait! Zane, I… " He paused before he moved to grab my hand. I moved away.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I… I'm sorry." I said before I ran out the door and moved down the stairs.

"Zane!" Tidus called and I looked up to see him looking down from over the railing outside his room.

"I-I'll come b-back!" I stuttered before releasing a whimper. I wasn't sure if that was true.

But… I didn't want to be away from him.

I ran to the forest and jumped the gate. When I was hidden enough by the trees, I took off my clothes and changed into my original form. As much as I hated to do it, I slid through the dirt and the leaves on the forest floor to get rid of Tidus' scent. I didn't want them to know where I was when I left.

They might ruin my secret if they new.

I ran to the clearing and came to a halt at the sight of my Alpha. Sora looked positively livid. Kairi was standing behind him with a look both of worry and sternness.

I crouched low to the ground, humbling myself before my leader. My parents were on the left of me looking upset.

_Sora…_

_You will not address me so informally! _Sora snapped loudly in my head. I flinched a little and pressed myself even closer to the ground.

_Where were you? Why were you in pain? _Sora demanded and I shivered.

_An alarm went off when I was in the city. It was too loud for my sensitive ears. _I said hoping that that was enough information.

Sora snarled before sinking his teeth into the skin at my neck. I yelped at the pain and struggled to be released. He tossed me to the ground and bit me again and again. _You will come when you are called and you will not leave this forest until I give you permission! Disrespect me again and I will break bones._ Sora huffed before moving back to his spot by the boulder.

I stood slowly before slipping back to the ground. I could feel the blood flowing from my wounds.

_Zell! _Cloud ran over to me and whimpered softly as he began to lick at the wounds on my neck.

I snarled at him. _Get off me mom! Leave me alone._ I said and tried to stand again. My father knocked me to the ground and snapped, _You will not snarl at your mother after all the pain you caused him. Cloud was so scared for you! The last time something like this happened, you were held hostage and there was nothing we could do to ease the pain. So next time, why don't you stop and think about how others feel before making stupid decisions! If you can't even do that, then you'll never grow up._ My father growled.

I felt sheer rage race through me at his words. How dare he lecture me! The only thing I was guilty of is disobeying Alpha… everything else wasn't my fault or my intention. I could take care of myself just fine and I didn't need them trying to baby me anymore! _The reason I can't grow up is because you two keep babying me! I can take care of myself and I don't need you hounding me like some pathetic pup. So I'll say it again… LEAVE ME ALONE! _I snapped at my father and growled at my mother before standing and using the last of my adrenaline to run to the lake.

I sank into the cold water and let myself ache. After a few minutes, I pulled myself out of the water to lick my wounds closed. The wounds at my back and my neck were only half closed but I didn't care. I could let those heal on their own. It's not like I was incapable of bearing pain.

I walked from the lake to the large tree with the hole at the bottom. I remember hiding in it when I was little… I began to dig out the bottom to make the hole bigger. When I was finished I had my own personal den. I kicked the excess dirt to the side and crawled into my place. It was only then that I let my sadness take me. I wouldn't be allowed back in the city for a while…

I wouldn't be able to see Tidus and feel the happiness I did when I was around him. I couldn't really understand the emotions I was feeling… but I didn't really feel as though I needed anyone else, I just wanted to be by Tidus side… to protect him when he was in danger, support him when he needed strength, and comfort him when he was sad or lonely…

I just wanted to be near him. I wanted to feel his hands on my face again… I wanted to feel his lips against mine once more.

I gasped when I realized… I wanted him as my mate.

Then a crash of pain rendered me helpless. We could never be mates…

He knew me as Zane… I wasn't Zell to him anymore. Zell was only a tiny figment in his dreams.

I would always feel this pain… I would never be complete… I didn't care about my wolf pride anymore… I wanted to be human… I wanted to truly be Zane so that I didn't have to lie to Tidus anymore.

But I wouldn't be able to see him if I told him the truth… he would hate me.

I would be lonely forever…

I let my whines ring through the forest… they didn't call for anyone… they didn't ask for help… they only released my feeling of loss…

The feeling of lost love… eternally unrequited love…

_Tidus…_ I thought softly to myself before falling into a fitful sleep.

A/N: And so the plot thickens for our lovely couple Tidus and Zell. Review and you shall receive because I am on spring break with nothing to do!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Pack Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **I shall never own Kingdom Hearts! (TT^TT)

ITS SUMMER NOW! YES! Don't worry friends I am not dead!

Chapter 7

Zell's POV

It's been four miserable days… I haven't moved from my little den that I made. I don't want to do anything until I can see Tidus again. I'm not trying to be spiteful or childish… by body seriously just doesn't want to function until I can be near him again.

I've had Zack and Riku come and try to talk to me… but what could I tell them? What did I want to tell them?

Nothing.

I thanked them for their concern but told them I just didn't feel like talking and moving and emoting…

I just wanted to see Tidus.

I was about to go back to sleep when I smelled my mother approaching. After all the shit I said to Cloud… I found it surprising that he would come.

_Sora thinks you're being childish and that's why he's not letting you go back to the city… _he said softly. He wouldn't look at me. In fact he had his back to me as he sat next to my den.

_I'm not sulking here feeling sorry for myself… I just… I can't bring myself to move. I don't have any motivation to do so._

_Who could be so important to you that you can't even function without them? How did you find this person? _I started and gazed at my mother's back.

_Whether you like it or not, I know you… because you are and always will be my son… _Cloud said softly and moved to go back to the clearing.

His words… the sadness that burned inside them… they tore down the dam that was keeping the pain away. The pain from hurting my family, the pain from not seeing the person I desire the most, the pain from never being able to have him… they all attacked my body as I pulled myself out of my den and ran towards my mother.

I turned into my human form and wrapped my arms around him. I whined and sobbed and cried… I'm sure I looked beaten and worn. "Mama, it hurts!" I gasped through my tears. "I-I can't take it any more… I need to go back… I need him!" I cried.

Cloud changed into his own human form and held me close. "Does this person even know who you are?" Cloud asked.

"No! That's why I have to see him… I'll never have what I truly desire." I said Cloud held me closer.

"Go… I'll deal with Sora. You need to be strong… don't give up until they reject you completely." Cloud said and I nodded.

"I-I… didn't mean what I said… I was angry… I'd be lost without you and Squall…" I said and licked my mom's face before running towards the city. I collected my clothes and put them on as I moved to the gate.

I hopped the gate with a leap and I could feel my heart pounding painfully in my chest.

It was Monday afternoon. He must be at the flower shop. I ran towards the shop with normal human speed. When I got there I opened the shop door and looked around.

"Tidus…" I spoke, not to loud but loud enough.

I jumped when Tidus came running from the back with a pot of lilies in his arms. He placed the flowers down and ran over to me. "Zane!"

He pulled me into a hug and I sighed into it. God I loved him… I loved him so much.

"What happened? You were crying and I thought you were okay, and then you just left… Are you okay?" Tidus asked his eyes trying to climb into the widows that were my own eyes.

"I was having problems with my family… and I remembered that it would bad if I wasn't home… They were angry and they made me stay home… I couldn't call you or anything either, I don't even have a phone…" I said.

"Everything is okay now, though?" Tidus asked.

"I hope so…" I said and pressed myself to him again.

Tidus' hand moved to the back of my neck and I flinched.

"What was that?" Tidus turned me round and gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"No one in your family hurt you did they?" Tidus asked.

"Huh?" I asked then I realized he was looking at one of the wounds that were still healing on my back.

I guess wounds that are not that bad to Loup Garou might look really bad to mere humans.

"It's nothing." I said and turned back to face him. "They really aren't that bad I promise." I said and smiled at him.

Tidus frowned deeper. "_They_?" he emphasized and turned me around once more before lifting my shirt.

Shit!

"Zane! This is abuse! What did they do to you?" Tidus said, his voice pained and concerned.

I tuned back to him and pressed my head on his shoulder. "I'm okay. I promise… I just wanted to see you…" I said without realizing.

"Zane?" Tidus started.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I know this is really sudden and slightly out of the moment… but I want to take you out on a date." Tidus said.

I felt my heart start to beat erratically at his words and I realized that dating is how humans court each other. If he liked me enough, I could be his boyfriend and that would be as close to mates as I could get.

It wasn't exactly want I wanted, but I would take everything I could get.

"I want to go on dates with you… but you're not asking me because you feel sorry about my scratches right?" I asked, my heart wouldn't be able to take it if that were true.

"I wouldn't do that and you know it Zane." Tidus said with a serious look on his face.

I sighed in happiness. "Good… I really like you, Tidus." I said.

"That's good because I like you too. Let me finish putting these flowers away, then I can clean your back up, and then I can take you out… sound good?" he asked.

"Okay… do you want any help?" I asked.

"No, this is what I get paid for… if I let you do it, I wouldn't deserve the money I receive, right?" he asked and I nodded.

"What are you going to do about your evening classes?" I asked.

"I'm skipping them today. I haven't missed before so they won't mind if I'm gone for the day. But the next time I take you out, I'll have to take you on a weekend. And don't feel bad about me skipping. I'm the professors' favorite student… they'll only miss me." Tidus said with a smile and a wink that made me blush.

I couldn't believe this was happening right now… what I thought would be a life time of suffering has worked out to be the opposite.

I wouldn't let this opportunity escape me. I loved Tidus too much to let it slip.

I watched Tidus put away the flowers that needed to be in the heated room and the flowers that were better off in the cold room. He placed some flowers in the window by the setting sun.

When he was all finished he took off his gloved and apron and smiled. "Now come over here so I can see your back." Tidus said and I followed him into the staff bathroom where there was a first aid kit.

I frowned at some of the strange items. "S-Sssst… Steril… sterilized bag? What's that for?" I asked.

I felt my entire insides curl up in bliss when he pressed his lips on my cheek. "Nice reading! And you see those sheers over there?" he asked and pointed to the ones outside the bathroom. I nodded.

"Those are for cutting the flowers with thick stalks. But they can also cut off a finger if you aren't careful. So if someone were to lose their finger, you're supposed to put it in a sterilized bag with ice so that it doesn't damage itself before you can sew it back on." Tidus explained.

I winced at the thought. "Ouch…" I said.

"Ouch is right… the older worker here had that happen to him… he didn't want to work here anymore so now I'm flying solo." Tidus said. "Can you take off your shirt?" he asked.

I took off my shirt carefully avoiding sliding off my hat and sat on the toilet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Zane, what the hell is _that?_" Tidus asked and I gasped when I realized he was talking about my brand. I had forgotten about it!

"That can't be normal… it looks like it's in the shape of a-"

"I don't want to talk about it… it's an old mark…" I said and looked at him with pleading eyes. Tidus sighed and pressed a small kiss to my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said.

I shivered at the feeling of his skin on mine. "It's not your fault." I said and smiled at him.

After a minute, I heard Tidus giggle and I turned to look at him. "What?" I asked.

"You wear high waist jeans… I haven't seen a guy wear those since I was seven, in the early 90's." I frowned; I had to wear jeans like this or someone would see the hair at my lower back that begins my tail.

"Do you not like it?…" I asked.

"No they look fine, it was just a blast from the past." Tidus said and I hissed when something cold pressed against my back with a sting.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Read the label of the bottle." Tidus said and handed me the brown container.

"H… Hyd-Hydro-gen Perox…Peroxide?" I read hoping that I would get another kiss if I read it right.

"So close! Look at the first word and tell me what vowel that G is next to." I looked and spoke.

"E." I answered.

"Yeah so that makes the G sound different right? It makes the G hard or soft?" he asked.

"OH! Hydrogen! The G sounds like a J because it's soft!" I exclaimed when I realized what he was trying to get at.

"Yes! Hydrogen Peroxide is a chemical solution that helps clean wounds." Tidus said. "Now we're all out of big band-aids. But at least I can sleep knowing that your scratches are taken care of." He said and stood.

"I can put my shirt back on?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and I put it back on before looking over to him.

"What are we going to do on our date?" I asked.

"Are you hungry? I would like to eat something…" Tidus said.

"Yeah! I haven't eaten in four days!" I said and started to pull him out of the shop.

"WHAT?" Tidus yelled and I jumped.

He sounded so angry, he smelled even more so.

"A-are you okay?" I asked and looked at him worriedly.

"No! I'm not okay. There's no way I'm letting you go home. I'm not going to let your family beat you and starve you anymore!" Tidus snapped and I frowned.

Shit! Me and my big mouth! I should have known Tidus would freak out at that. How was I going to get out of this mess…

"No, I'm okay, this is normal!" I said and took Tidus' hand.

"That only makes it worse!" he yelled and I jumped.

Zell! Come on! Use your head! "I'm alright. My family tries their hardest to live honorably… we don't steal so that's why we don't eat everyday…" It was true in a roundabout way.

"That doesn't really make me feel any better." Tidus said and I could tell.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly and looked to the ground. I didn't want Tidus to be upset but I didn't know what to say to make it better.

"No, no… I'm sorry, Zane. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Come on, let's go find a place to eat. We can go anywhere you want to." Tidus said and smiled.

"What should I choose?" I asked.

"Go where your nose takes you." He said and I nodded. I sniffed the air and locked on to a scent.

"Okay!" I said and pulled him towards my destination.

After about ten minutes, I stood in front of the place with the good smells. "Let's go here!" I said and I paused when Tidus started laughing.

"That was a cute joke. Now were do you really want to go?" he asked.

I tilted my head to the side. It wasn't computing. "This is where I want to go! This is where my nose took me!" I said confused.

"Zane, you can't be serious… this is a butcher's shop… it sells raw meat… you can't eat there!" Tidus said and I frowned.

Humans don't eat raw meat Zell! I reminded myself and grumbled at my own stupidity.

"Now where did you want to go?" Tidus asked.

"Right… I want to go…" I looked around. "There!" I said and pointed to a restaurant called "Isabella's" I read aloud.

"I could go for some Italian too, good choice!" Tidus said and I could care less about the fact that I had no idea what Italian was… I was just pleased that Tidus was happy.

Tidus took my hand and pulled me into the restaurant. I almost grew dizzy at the different smells inside.

"Here, they're bringing us to our table." Tidus said and I grabbed his arm to remain close to him.

We sat at the table and when some lady asked us what we wanted to drink Tidus said something I didn't know and I said water… I mean what other drink is there?

I opened the menu and looked at all the words. I frowned when I realized I had no idea how to say them.

"I don't know how to read this menu…" I said. "I've never seen any of these big words before." I finished.

"Well, the only thing that changes is the fact that in Italian, a C makes a CH noise when it's next to an I or an E… for the most part." Tidus said.

"So this one is Fetuc-cini?" I asked.

"You don't have to sound the first C… it's just Fettuccini." Tidus said and I nodded.

"That's what I'm going to get. With chicken." He said.

"I'll get that too then!" I said with a smile.

Tidus smiled and took my hand gently before resting our hands on the center of the table. "I don't understand how you can still be so happy…" Tidus stated and searched my eyes for an answer.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All of the things I love most in my life, food, books, school? You don't really have any of those things… and I just can't imagine a happy life without them." Tidus said.

"But, I told you… my life isn't bad. My family… they may not understand how I feel but they love me and they want the best for me… that's more than I can ask for… and I have you… that's more than enough for me!" I said with a smile and let the happiness shine in my eyes so that he could see how serious I was.

"I'll take your word for it…" Tidus said and I nodded happily.

When the lady came back she placed… what were they?

I saw the water ripple slightly in the clear container and I looked to Tidus who grabbed his and placed it against his lips… I watched in amazement as the liquid moved down and into his mouth.

He placed the thing down and I picked up mine. I placed the edge against my lips and lifted it slightly. When the water touched my lips I parted them slightly and the water slid into my mouth. I swallowed some and put the thing down.

I wanted to know what it was but if I asked I would sound like a dummy. It seems like everyone is supposed to know what it is already.

"Zane, you wanted the Fettuccini too right?" I looked at Tidus and nodded.

The lady took our menus and walked away. I looked at Tidus and smiled.

"So, tell me more about yourself, Zane… what do you like, what don't you like, when's your birthday, you know the normal date questions…" Tidus.

Like _I _would know about normal date questions. "I like running… I like running more than anything in the whole world. I also like swimming… I like you… I don't like losing races… I don't like being ignored… ummm, I really hate being around hot things… or being in really hot rooms." I said.

"Why is that?" Tidus asked.

"A really bad childhood experience." I said.

"Meaning that you don't really want to talk about it." Tidus finished.

"Exactly."

"What about the piping hot food that they are going to place in front of you?" Tidus asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"They are going to put a plate of fettuccini in front of you… and it's probably going to be really hot." Tidus said.

"Well, thank you for the warning… otherwise I might have freaked out…" I said, genuinely grateful.

"You just seem to make me more and more curious about you… what about that hat?" he asked.

I immediately put my hands on it. "What about it?" I asked.

"You never take it off." He said.

"You're right… it was a gift from my mom and I won't take it off." I said firmly to let him know I was completely serious.

Tidus giggled. "You're really cute when you're trying to be serious." He said.

I flushed and hid my face by looking down at my lap.

When our food came, Tidus was right about it being frighteningly hot. I scooted away from it slightly and I watched as Tidus pulled something out of a cloth and stuck it in his food.

Food that I had never seen in my life before… what was it. What was he eating with? I was so confused!

"I promise the food won't hurt you Zane, you can eat it now." Tidus said.

I shook my head. "It's too hot, I'll wait…" I said.

"Well if you mix it with your fork, the heat will escape quicker." Tidus suggested and I nodded.

"I just don't want to touch it yet." I said looking into my lap again. I didn't even really know what a fork was anyway…

"My plate has cooled down a bit, I'm sure yours has as well, I'm sure you ca-"

"It' too hot! Stop trying to make me touch it!" I yelled desperately. I frowned when I realized I had all eyes on me. I stood and moved swiftly towards the exit.

"Zane! Come back! Zane, I'm sorry!" I jumped when I felt Tidus grab my wrist.

"I told you!" I said tears coming to my eyes. "I told you I was afraid of heated objects and you kept pushing me! Y-you don't know what it's like! I'd sooner starve to death than touch that food at that temperature!" I cried quietly, but my emotions let him know how upset I was.

"Zane, I'm sorry, I was being inconsiderate. I didn't realize it was that bad…" Tidus said.

"It's bad Tidus… that mark on my side you saw today… when I was one, someone burned that into my skin… against my will… if my skin gets even remotely close to hot things… or if a room gets to hot, I sometimes get so scared I can't even breath…" I explained, tears now falling down my face. I hated talking about that mark… it just made everything I went through so much more real…

"Someone branded you… you were only a baby…" he spoke softly but I could smell the pure rage blazing though his body.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore…" I whimpered and wiped at my eyes.

Tidus pulled me into an embrace and pressed a kiss to the side of my head. "Let's go back to our table, and I'll take care of cooling your plate down, okay?" he suggested and I nodded.

When I sat back down, Tidus took my plate and mixed the food inside with some metal thing. After a few minutes he put my plate back in front of me and I smiled.

The temperature was just right. "Thank you…" I mumbled, embarrassed.

I watched very carefully as Tidus took his metal thing and stuck it in his food, he then twisted it around a little before pulling it out.

There was food on it now! Wow! I watched amazement as he ate the food off of the device.

I opened up my cloth and pulled out the same metal tool Tidus was using and looked at Tidus again.

How exactly do you hold it? Oh God I feel so stupid!

I couldn't figure it out so a grabbed it like I would a stick and stuck it in my food. I scooped some up and I frowned when I had to awkwardly position my hand to have the food face me. It was almost there when the food fell off the thing and fell back onto the plate.

I whined softly.

It wouldn't work! I had tried and failed seven times when I realized that Tidus had finished his food.

I flushed deeply and looked to my lap. "Tidus…" I said softly.

"Yes Zane?" he said and I could smell the slight amusement in his voice.

"I-I… w-well… I don't know how to use this…" I said, shame evident in my voice.

Tidus stood and pulled his chair next to mine. He sat back down and took the metal thing from my hands.

"This, is a fork. Usually you stick it in food like this…" He stabbed a piece of food on my plate. "And then you eat it off the fork." He said and brought the fork in front of my face.

I almost started to drool at the smell of the food and I looked at him questioningly.

Could I eat this, or are you teasing me?

"Zane, this is your food, and I need you to eat this so I can carry on my instruction." He said and inched the food a bit closer.

I opened my mouth and wrapped it around the fork. I pulled off the food and remembered that I had to chew… my throat wasn't as big as it was in my original form.

It was so good! I had never tasted something so flavorful before. The texture was so strange but it was still tender and juicy.

I hummed my satisfaction and Tidus smiled. "So, how was your first bite of food?" he asked.

I couldn't help myself. I pressed my lips against his, with enough force to be insistent but not enough to be painful. I nipped at his bottom lip softly and took advantage of his surprise. Tidus sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I let my tongue explore his taste and hummed when I could also taste the food he had just eaten. After about a minute, I pulled away for air and Tidus gasped before looking at me.

"Maybe I should feed you more often…" he trailed off with a slightly dazed look.

The rest of dinner was fine, Tidus taught me how to hold the silverware correctly and how to use them. When we were finished Tidus paid the bill and we exited the restaurant.

I sighed. "I probably need to get home now." I said reluctantly.

Tidus grumbled before taking my hand. "I'll walk you." He said.

I gave his hand a squeeze before extracting my hand. "I'll be fine I promise."

"You sure?" Tidus asked giving me a pointed look. It was heartwarming for him to be so concerned but it wasn't like he had real reason to be.

"Yes, I'm sure. Though I will miss you…" I mumbled with a light blush.

Tidus inched closer and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I want to take you somewhere this weekend… you should come see me work at the Bakery. You can meet my friends Naminé and Clou-"

"NO!" I yelped forgetting for a second that that would seem suspicious. Tidus sent me an odd look.

"I mean, the ovens will scare me…" I lowered my voice before speaking up again. "Maybe after you finish working we could meet up?" I asked.

"Yeah, that works too. How about you and I hang out at the mall? There's a lot of things to do there." Tidus suggested.

"Okay!" I exclaimed before nuzzling Tidus, which only served to make him laugh and hold me at arms length so that he could look at me.

"You are so strange! Sometimes I wonder if you somehow were a small puppy in disguise!" Tidus joked and I tensed at how close he was to the truth.

"Sorry…" I mumbled again.

"No, no… I like everything about you." Tidus said and pulled me into a kiss.

His kisses were magical, every touch and affection set my body reeling and pining for more. I felt as though my soul was exploding in fireworks throughout my body sending my nerves tingling and blissful sensations.

This was what I wanted to feel though it would be even more intense if we were bonded; this was more than I could ask for at the moment.

We pulled away for air and I smiled at him before we went separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own… I only own the plot!

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long… here's a chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Roxas' POV

I couldn't believe it…

They were actually doing it… Seifer and Rufus were acting as if they didn't hate each other! I mean, it was slightly easy on their part because all they had to do is ignore each other and stay out of each other's way… but it still seemed like such an amazing feat.

It was actually quiet in the Bakery for once…

Seifer was cleaning the windows silently while I finished preparing the shelves with all the baked goods Rufus had just finished. There were some customers already sitting and chatting quietly while enjoying their food and beverages.

It was nice… peaceful…

It kind of gave me a chance to think about all the stuff that's been going on in my life… mainly, the pack.

I couldn't lie to myself… something was putting the pack on edge… things just didn't seem as right as they used to be…

And as much as I hated pointing fingers… it was Zell's fault.

Zell was acting really strange and it was putting a strain on his family. I mean, he leaves like everyday at ass o'clock in the morning and doesn't come back to the clearing until later in the afternoon! By the looks of it, he's not listening to Sora and he's not spending any time with his pack members anymore.

What the fuck? The pack shouldn't have any secrets! It's his dishonesty and seclusion that was ripping apart the peace that was my sanctuary!

And that's what pisses me off the most! That stupid fucker thought there was something more important in the _human_ world than the family that's always loved him and worries about him all the time!

_Nothing _should be more important than that! I'm just so mad at him right now! What could be so important that you would abandon your duties as a pack member?

And what's worse is that Cloud _covers _for him! He's actually encouraging that kind of behavior? Ugh! It disgusts me!

I would give _anything _to have what Zell has and he's _throwing it away _like it's nothing! At least when I was (and still am) jealous of Cloud he knew to cherish all of his good fortune!

But fucking Zell! He doesn't care about anyone but his fucking self! I hate it! It's not fair! He has parents that adore him and protect him. He has friends and family that worry and care about him, and he can sleep at night knowing that there is someone out there waiting and living just for him, only for him…

I WANT THAT! I've wanted that so badly… ever since I had the ability to think about those kinds of things…

Why couldn't Zell see that he had it made? He had everything anyone could ever want!

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair… the last thing I needed was to yell at a customer due to misplaced anger.

I was about to head into the kitchen when a customer entered the Bakery. Usually we had basically the same customers everyday… it was always interesting when there was a new face.

And what a face it was! The man had quite the stature and definitely stood out. He had the longest silver hair I had ever seen and it framed his youthful but serious face perfectly. But what stuck me the most were those eyes.

They zeroed in right on me… and they were a frigid mix of green, blue, and grey…

It was really beautiful.

I stood there for a second, completely frozen as he approached the counter. I snapped out of it and spoke. "H-hello." I said.

"Hello…" he replied.

"Would you like to order something?" I asked.

He gaze shifted from me to the menu up front. After a second his look pivoted and locked on to me once again. "Coffee… black. Are you unhappy?" he asked and I froze once more.

"U-umm… n-no…" I lied. To be honest, I was very unhappy at the moment. The place where I was happiest was losing its balance due to a selfish person who couldn't recognize all the great things he had… I turned to make the man his coffee.

"There's no need to lie… I can recognize it easily, I used to be unhappy too…" he said in a deep baritone that I found soothing.

I closed my eyes as I poured his drink. "What changed?" I asked.

"I saw what I wanted to become and became it…" he said and I turned to give him a curious look.

"And what did you become?" I asked.

The man took his coffee from me, his warm hands grazing mine gently. He leaned in close and smirked softly. "That's a secret…" he said before turning and leaving the store.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Without thinking, I ran out of the store and looked down the street where I knew the man would be walking.

But he wasn't there…

"Roxas!" I jumped and turned to see Seifer giving me a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…" I said softly and turned to go back into the Bakery.

"Roxas, who was that guy?" Seifer asked.

"I… I don't know…" I trialed off and casted one last glance down the street before moving back into the store.

-The Pack: Two Tales-

After closing up the Bakery, I sighed and moved to head to the clearing. Though the clearing wasn't as stress free as it used to be… it was better than sitting at home alone all night.

I yawned softly as I made my way through the forest. I wished that I could be part of this…

That man was lucky… he actually had the ability to become what he wanted to be… I was stuck.

I would never be Loup Garou no matter how much I wanted and wished and begged. I would stay unhappy…

I shook my head and took a deep breath of the forest air to calm myself down. It wouldn't be right for me to head to the clearing in a bad mood… things were kinda bad enough already.

When I made it to the clearing I frowned…

Where was everybody? The only people present in the clearing were Larxene who was sleeping, Zack and Xigbar who seemed to be communicating in their heads, and Riku who stood when he spotted me.

"Hey, Rox," he said and came up to me so that we could do our cool greeting.

I pulled him into a hug. "Hey, uh, where is everyone?" I asked.

Riku frowned and sat on the ground. "Well the newly weds are somewhere in this forest rolling in the hay… Axel is checking the perimeter, Cloud and Squall are at the lake, the Alphas are discussing things with their mates and Xemnas, and I never know where Zell is nowadays…" I shook my head at that last comment.

"Anyway, do you know if Axel is going to be back any time soon?" I asked.

Riku quirked an eyebrow at me. "By the way, how is our little bet going a long… you made any progess?" Riku laughed. "Has he told you to go away yet?"

I glared at Riku. "Actually, Riku, I'm doing quite well and I'm sure that Axel likes me!" I snapped.

"Uhuh… yeah…" Riku nodded disbelievingly.

I growled. "You'll see!" I quipped and folded my arms defensively.

"I will, look here he comes," Riku said with a smirk and I resisted the urge to hit him.

I turned and watched as a large red wolf trotted into the clearing. Axel grabbed his clothes and moved behind a bush before changing into his human form and moving back into the clearing fully clothed.

"Hey, Axel," I said as I approached him.

"Wassup, Blondie," he said and I shrugged.

"Everything clear on the perimeter?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied shortly.

"Good…" I trialed off, not know what else to say.

"Yeah," he finished and laid himself down on the ground.

"So, uh…" I started.

"You smell funny," Axel interrupted.

I blushed. "I do?" I asked.

"Yeah… like really weird..." He said.

"Uh… I don't really smell anything different… I only smell baked goods and body wash really…" I rambled not really sure of how I was supposed to respond. I felt my hackles rise when I heard Riku snickering to the left of me.

Riku was not being cool right now…

"That's all there… but there's something else," Axel added.

"Oh! There was a completely new customer today… he got kinda close to me… maybe it's his smell," I suggested.

"Whatever…" Axel finished and I sighed.

To be honest… this was how our conversations went every time I approached him. There was no way we could actually have a decent conversation. It was like we couldn't get past the odd small talk stage… It was so fucking awkward.

Truthfully, Axel and I were going nowhere fast. I was tempted to call off the bet and accept the humiliation of failure, but my pride wouldn't let me. I moved over to Zack and Xigbar.

"Hey, guys…" I said and I frowned when Zack sent me a half smile.

That _never _happens.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Zack whimpered softly. "I feel uneasy… it isn't right for there to be secrets in this pack! What happened? Why is it like this? I'm scared something will happen."

Xigbar took Zack into his arms and kissed his cheek. "We're going to be okay… some things take time Zack and this is one of them. The Alphas are talking right now so that we can begin to fix the problems… Don't be afraid, okay?" Zack pressed himself back into the embrace of his mate and let out a calm breath.

"I hope you are right…" Zack trailed off and I shook my head.

It was like today's soul purpose was to piss me off. I just wasn't happy with the events of the day… and basically the past week.

I looked around the clearing and realized everyone was standing up and moving towards the large boulder in the center of the clearing. I frowned and followed everyone. Soon, the Alphas and their mates were walking into the clearing followed by Cloud and Squall.

"Everyone should change to their human form… Roxas deserves to hear and be engaged in the discussion," Sora said.

"We're waiting on one more person," Zexion said and looked towards the city gates.

Zell… of course he would be late to the discussion. Sora growled and snorted in derision before looking to his mate. Kairi sent him a calming look and Sora's shoulders relaxed.

After a few more minutes, Zell trotted into the clearing. He took off his hat and twitched his ears. "What's going on?" He asked.

"If you were in the forest like the rest of us, you would know." Sora's tone was firm and held a decent amount of disappointment.

Zell's ears drew back and he lowered his head. "I apologize…" he walked closer to the crowd and stood, ready to listen.

"We have great news today that I'm truly elated to share with all of you. If you all look into your hearts, you should feel a small presence there that wasn't there before…" Sora said with a big smile.

I sighed when I realized I wouldn't be able to feel a thing. But I looked around me and noticed that everyone had their eyes closed. They were so still…

Until suddenly, Zack squealed with happiness and hugged his mate. "A baby! A baby! Kairi's gonna have a baby!" Zack yipped and Demyx took Zack's hands to dance around happily.

Everyone around me broke from their trances with smiles and began to cheer and yip happily.

"Although this is great news, with a pregnancy comes great responsibility. The time is right, now more than ever, to unite and become one pack… there is great power in numbers and even more power in the love and friendship between us. Though our people are small, with even this one addition, we can truly be great," Zexion announced and everyone looked between each other.

"So our packs are officially united now?" Hayner asked.

"Yes," Xion said and Hayner hugged his new mate tightly with a yip.

"We called this pack meeting to discuss the future… a new generation is among us and it is only appropriate that the members of this generation begin to act as true members of a pack. So, Hayner, Zell, it is with great joy that Zexion and I appoint you as Gammas." Sora said and I watched as Hayner's and Zell's eyes widened.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"Being a Gamma has many meanings, Roxas… First, it gives Hayner and Zell the right to make responsible decisions for themselves as they now hold a certain amount of rank. It also gives them a certain amount of duty and responsibility to the pack. They have the honor and duty of protecting something special. They are, in a sense, Betas in training," Sora answered.

So they would grow to take the place of the Betas when their time was over. They were being tested really… if they could properly protect whatever they're responsible for, they would prove themselves worthy of the Beta rank.

"So what do we have the honor of protecting, Alphas?" Hayner asked happily.

"It will not be very long before my mate is pregnant as well. During this time, females are very vulnerable and need to be monitored constantly. So, Hayner and Zell, you will be in charge of their protection. Sora and I are placing our trust in you to make sure no harm comes to our mates and our children," Zexion said.

Hayner and Zell looked shocked.

"We have the utmost faith in both of you. So starting tomorrow. Zell will remain by my mate's side to insure her safety. Hayner, you will also have this task when Xion is with child." Sora said.

Hayner smiled brightly. "This is awesome! Zell isn't this great?" Hayner yipped and looked to Zell.

I frowned when I noticed Zell still had a shocked look on his face. Zell sank to the ground and looked up at Sora. "Sora, I can't do this…" Zell said.

"Of course you can, Zell! I could only trust you with the safety of my mate and unborn child… you're my best friend and I know you can do this," Sora answered.

"N-no… I don't think you understand… I-I w-wont do this. I can't! I need to-"

"You need to what, Zell? What is more important to you than the safety of your pack and it's future members?" Sora asked, his voice darkening.

"I can't stay here all day! I have other things to do!" Zell yelped and I saw red.

Without thought, I ran at Zell and slammed right into him. Zell fell to the ground with a thud and I kicked him as hard as I could before I broke. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, ZELL? ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?"

I moved to kick him again but someone pulled me away. "I can't believe you! You're pack puts all of its faith in you and you just _throw it back in their faces?_ You're despicable! I've never met such a selfish person in my entire life! What could be so great out there that you would fucking abandon your own pack? I would give _anything _to have what you have! I would give my soul just to be one of you! And you blatantly take it for granted, right in front of my face! It's insulting and infuriating! It's time you get your fucking priorities straight, because I, for one, am tired of seeing you single handedly destroy your family! You have Zack feeling fretful and Riku on edge! How many more people do you have to let down before you realize? Zell! There's nothing out there in the human world for you! It's nothing compared to what you have here! You will _never _fi-" My screaming came to a halt when a hand smacked across my face.

"That's _enough, _Roxas." Cloud growled and I felt the person holding me let go. I let my legs give out from beneath me. I looked around and was puzzled by the angry faces staring back at me.

I let out a wet scoff. I couldn't believe it… Zell was hurting them, but because he was one of them… they took his side.

W-well… Fuck that!

I caught the sob that was about to escape before it sounded and stood before leaving the clearing. My eyes were blurry with tears and my heart ached with the sense of misdirection… I was lost…

I couldn't stand the human world… I hated it… and the world of Loup Garou… I just wasn't one of them.

I didn't belong anywhere…

And it was with that thought that I broke down into tears as I ran towards the city. It wasn't fair… I hated how my life was so misguided and confused. I jumped the gate and ran down the street towards my apartment.

I just wanted to curl into my bed and fade away.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this slightly depressing chapter! I'm excited to see how you guys will respond to my big twist/turning point next chapter… it's going to be so awesome… well, I think it's awesome (or lame…)! Anyway, leave a review and tell me your thoughts! PRESS THE BEAUTIFUL BLUE BUTTON!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own except for the plot.

Get ready guys for something most of you probably did not see coming, be prepared! Hehehehehe!

Chapter 9

Roxas' POV

I still felt like shit when I came into work the next morning. I let out a yawn as I opened up the Bakery and moved to open the kitchen. I wasn't really all that great at cooking so I would leave that to Rufus. I, however, wasn't averse to cleaning to take my mind off of things.

I was in the middle of washing the third table when Seifer and Rufus walked into the Bakery…

Together… they walked into the Bakery together without any arguing…

It was a miracle.

I smiled a little. "Wow, at this rate, I might actually owe you money at the end of the month," I said.

Seifer smirked. "Rufus and I share a common goal… which makes us allies…"

"I could use that money for a good cause," Rufus said simply and moved to the kitchen.

"So what has you cleaning so early in the morning?" Seifer asked with a small hint of concern.

"Nothing… I'm just tired." I couldn't even look at him.

"Well, when you're ready to tell me what's really bothering you… I'll be here to listen," Seifer said and unlocked the register.

I sighed and sent Seifer a soft smile. "I'm sorry… I just… have you ever felt lost? You know, like you don't really have a reason to really do anything? Does that make any sense to you at all?" I asked.

"Honestly, no, I don't really know what you mean… but I do know how it feels to be confused about who you are… sometimes I wonder if what I am and what I do as a person is really worth it… if I really made a difference to anyone…" Seifer supplied with a faraway look.

"Well what did you discover for yourself?" I asked.

"Well, I thought about it… and I realized I was thinking too far. Sometimes, its better to stay simple, you know? Just do what you like and what you think is right and eventually all the things you need will fall into place," Seifer said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Seifer," I said and returned to cleaning the tables. Though I was still upset about what happened… it felt good to know that maybe I wasn't the only one who had problems about trying to find a place in life.

With a sigh, I finished up the tables and moved to wash my hands. After that was done, I walked over to the kitchen to pick up some of the finished foods.

I placed the basket of bagels on the shelf and grabbed the cranberry muffins to put them on display.

When the door opened to signal a customer's arrival, I turned to greet them.

Only it wasn't a customer. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a soft voice.

Axel sent me a glance and sighed. "They want you to come back to the clearing," Axel said.

"Who? Because the last time I was there I was shunned." I bit my lip and moved to arrange the mugs and cups by size, anything to avoid looking at the redhead.

"No one was shunning you," was Axel's reply.

I laughed bitterly. "It doesn't matter… I'd rather not go to the clearing today."

"You're being difficult, Blondie," Axel grumbled.

I shook my head. "_I _am being difficult? Whatever… what's the big deal about me having to go to the clearing anyway?" I asked and looked to Seifer who thankfully wasn't paying attention.

"The pack wants to talk to you."

"Look… I know what this is… you can tell Sora and everyone else that even though I was shunned I won't tell anyone about anything… I swore that I wouldn't and I am a man of my word," I said and turned away from him.

"We didn't shun you!" Axel shouted and I jumped. Seifer turned to look at us.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"No, I need to borrow him for a second," Axel said and I jumped when he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the Bakery.

When we were a decent distance away, Axel released my arm and I let out a huff. "What do you want?" I asked.

"You are blowing this way out of proportion, Blondie! No one shunned you and we all want you to come back to the clearing because we care about you," Axel said.

"_I don't belong there!" _I yelled. I was tired. I was tired of hurting and being so close yet so far… I just… I wanted to forget about it. "I can't be one of you… and until I can come to terms with that… I can't even bear to look at you."

"God! You are so difficult! This isn't over Roxas… we're not going to let this go," Axel said before setting off back towards the clearing. I sighed with relief and moved back into the Bakery.

"What was that?" Seifer asked.

"Nothing important… sorry about that," I answered and returned to work.

It was late in the afternoon when we finally decided to close. I smiled at Seifer and Rufus who cordially bid each other goodbye before going their separate ways.

It was kinda funny to watch them act as if they were friends. It was definitely awkward between them. It was comical to watch them try and ignore it.

When they were gone, I let out a breath and thought about what I should do now that I wasn't going to the clearing… as much as I loved every person in the pack, I couldn't live in denial anymore. It was too hard to fight off the pain and the discomfort of being an outsider.

"Well, hello again…" a deep voice sent a chill down my spine before I turned to see the beautiful, cool eyes I met yesterday.

"Uh, hello… U-unfortunately, w-we just closed if you were looking for a late coffee," I said, slightly unnerved by his presence.

"Tell me, are you still unhappy?" the silver haired man asked.

I steeled myself. "I'm sorry, man… but you are really freaking me out with that question… you just don't ask people those kinds of questions," I said.

The man chuckled, almost purring low in his throat. "Yes, I am aware… the question may be unsettling… however, I would still like an answer."

"Well, why don't I get a name first, and a reason why you want to know," I said.

"My name is Sephiroth… and if you are unhappy, I would like to see if I could be of assistance," the large man said and froze me with his gaze.

"Sephiroth… it's a nice gesture and I appreciate it… but there is nothing you can do to help me with my problems," I said.

"Shall I take your mind off of them?" He asked.

"Why me? I don't see you going around asking anyone else," I asked.

"You smell like you might be interested in me," he said and I frowned.

That didn't sound creepy at all.

"Sephiroth, you are officially creeping me out… how about I go this way," I pointed towards my home, "and you go that way." I pointed in the opposite direction.

Sephiroth gave me a grin that could have rivaled the Cheshire Cat's. "I'd rather it like this…" he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me down the sidewalk.

I didn't panic. He wasn't hurting me, but that's not to say that he wouldn't if I struggled. We walked for a good half an hour before we approached a run down building. I shivered. "You are not making me any less uncomfortable, man…" I trailed off nervously.

"I know you have a problem… and I want to make you an offer. I have a feeling you might just take it," Sephiroth said.

"Uh… what is it?" I asked, stalling to see if I could get out of this.

"Seph, we have been waiting for you to come back all day! I was getting- well, hello there." I frowned when I saw yet another silver haired male approach. His eyes were very similar to Sephiroth's in color, but his were more playful… but it was dangerous, almost crazed… his body was young and lithe and he frightened me a little.

"There's no need to freak out… Seph has no intention of hurting you… so neither do any of us," The new silver haired male said.

"Who's us?" I asked nervously.

"Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo, and me… I'm Kadaj…" Kadaj said with a catlike grin and I watched as two more silver haired individuals entered the scene.

"Uh… I'm Roxas…" I said finally feeling myself start to panic.

"Don't be afraid," I jumped when I felt Sephiroth's voice in my ear. I turned to look at him and gasped.

His eyes were glowing brightly. He turned his gaze and the glowing was gone but his eyes were different.

His pupils were slits, much like a feline's.

"We are Lewkanthropes… and we would like you to join us," Sephiroth's baritone purred.

"What is a Lewkanthrope?" I asked.

"Can I show him Seph?" Kadaj asked looking wild with excitement.

"Yes, Kadaj," Sephiroth said and I looked over to smaller silver-headed male.

Suddenly, the small silver haired man shifted violently into something else. When the movements stopped I was looking into the eyes of a large cat.

A Lynx…

Kadaj was silver with black splotches along his back. His eyes were a bright lime green.

"So… you're like were-lynxes?" I asked.

The slender male leaning against the building laughed softly and sent me an aloof looking smile. "You could say that…"

"And why do you want me to be a part of this? And how is it even possible?" I asked, I wasn't going to go through the same thing twice.

"Sephiroth will tell you… but can we please go inside… it's much nicer there." I was frightened when a large male walked over to me and moved to grab my arm. But when he took my arm, he was so gentle that I didn't jump at his touch. "Uh, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Loz… leaning against the building is Yazoo. Come inside, I don't like it when my guests are outside in the heat," Loz said. At his words I couldn't help but smile. Though he seemed to be one of more intimidating were-lynxes frame wise, his demeanor revealed that he was the softest.

They brought me into a large room, and I let out a small laugh without realizing. It looked just how I would think a cat would have decorated it. It was full of soft cushions and different height levels in the form of lofts. It was also cozy temperature, warm enough for a nice nap but cool enough for staying awake. There were wooden planks and scraps with scratch marks all over it.

It was like scratch posts.

"I can smell it! He likes our pad!" Kadaj laughed manically before jumping up to the second level before curling into a cushion.

"It's very nice," I said with a smile before turning to Sephiroth. "So you want to explain things now?" I asked.

Sephiroth moved calmly over to a large cushion with a lazy swagger. "Well, Roxas… I made this little, as much as I hate the word, 'pack' we have here. A long time ago… I was exploring the most northern parts of the continent and I fell when trying to hike though the mountains. I thought for sure that I was going to die, in fact I was pretty sure of it… wolves were closing in, they just sat there waiting with their hungry eyes… it was one of the most terrifying moments of my life," Sephiroth started.

I sent him a curious look… I really didn't want to admit it, but I was interested. I walked over to Sephiroth and sat when the large man made room for me.

Loz and Yazoo moved to sit across from us. Loz looked content to listen to the conversation. Yazoo, seemed uninterested but remained near, he was probably waiting for something to happen.

"So what happened?" I asked and Sephiroth sent me a smile.

"I was saved… suddenly a large cat, much like us, chased away the wolves and though I was safe, I was still worried that I might freeze to death. But the cat didn't leave… and suddenly I heard a voice ringing in my ear. She said: Do not be afraid… I am Jenova and I have chosen you, my son, to carry on the way and life of my people… I am well aware of the fact that such a tale seems false. But the next thing I know, I feel a presence in my heart… and I feel the strength to stand. I got up and I hiked my way back to shelter. I was saved that day and I soon found that I could change form if I envisioned Jenova and her calming gaze. I saw what I wanted to become and became it… A few years later I started getting these visions of people… people that were unhappy and needed something… my first vision was of Yazoo… he was suffering from an entire childhood of abuse and I took him in. I asked him whether or not he would like to be like me, when he said yes… he changed… it was just as Jenova had said. She sends me visions of those who may wish to become one of us, and I carry out the transformation by asking them the question," Sephiroth explained.

I couldn't believe it… it couldn't be that easy. "Was it the same for you Loz? Kadaj?" I asked.

"Yes… only I was taken when I was young. My family died in a fire and I was the only survior. I had no one to take care of me and I hated living in the orphanage. It was when I contemplated running away that Sephiroth actually adopted me and asked whether I would like to be like him… like Mother Jenova…" Loz said, tears streaming down his face. I swiped at his tears and I moved over to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just… when I think about it, I don't know what else I would have done if I hadn't been saved by Seph. I would probably be dead." Loz wiped his eyes and I found myself leaning into Loz's warm body to comfort him.

Loz gave me a small smile before purring. I giggled a little at the way it almost shook his form with it's deep rumbling.

I looked up and found Kadaj hanging over the edge of the loft, listening in. "So, can I hear your story, Kadaj?" I asked.

"I was in a mental hospital… I was diagnosed with severe schizophrenia. I, myself, was one of the many voices inside my head. And I had no control over myself… the voices would push and force me to do bad things to good people… I wasn't strong enough to fight them… but then Sephiroth visited me and asked me the question. When I agreed, I felt myself grow strong and I, all on my own, fought away all the voices in my head. My fears and hysterias about the people around me that were out to get and hurt me disappeared and I discovered my own will… I could make decisions all for myself without anyone to tell me otherwise… I had never felt so free in my life. I owe it to Mother and Sephiroth," Kadaj finished and I really looked at him.

What I thought was mania in his eyes when I first met him was actually freedom… his eyes were so expressive that emotions freely clashed together in a wild cluster of feeling.

Then I thought about what Sephiroth had said. "You had visions about me?" I asked.

"Yes… You wish to run with wolves, but you cannot become one of them. It is not your destiny to do so," Sephiroth said.

"What is my destiny?" I asked.

"That is something only Jenova knows… She wants you to receive the gift. I am sure it will help you… that is the only reason I receive visions from Mother, to help others," Sephiroth said.

"I can truly become like you… like all of you?" I asked feeling my heart race at the thought.

"There is a place for you here," Sephiroth said.

"You belong, you are not unwanted," Loz added.

"Join us, we won't let you down!" Kadaj continued.

"Do what you like…" Yazoo finished looking the door.

It was at Yazoo's words that I thought about what Seifer had told me earlier:

"_Just do what you like and what you think is right and eventually all the things you need will fall into place," _

I looked at the four other people in the room and though their eyes were cold with troubles of the past, behind those sheets of ice, I could see genuine kindness and even brotherly love being offered to me.

I closed my eyes… what would happen if I chose this path? Would I never again see Cloud and the pack?

"If those wolves pride themselves in what they say they do, they should not hate you. Though, I don't like particularly care for them… they smell… and we function best when we do not bother each other…there may even be a chance that they are unaware of our existence," Sephiroth said.

I smiled. "So you will not hate me if I try to see them?" I asked.

"We could never hate you," Loz said with a gentle look on his face.

"Roxas! You belong with us!" Kadaj mewed and I couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing I ever heard.

What did I have to lose? "Can I still work at the Bakery?" I asked.

"Do what will make you happy," Yazoo said and jumped up to the fist loft then turned to up onto the second loft that was higher.

I could see the pack, I could still work with my human friends, and I could belong… I could have a family.

I smirked. Fuck it!

"Ask me the question," I said.

Sephiroth smiled and stood in front of me. I looked up at him and he spoke, "Would you like to become one of us, to receive the gift Jenova has offered?"

"Yes." I said and Sephiroth took my face gently. He looked at me and I felt my eyes being pulled into his now glowing gaze. With a gasp I felt as though I was being filled with the breath of the wind… I was suddenly very cold… all around me was white.

And then she appeared before me. Jenova was a very large, white lynx with blue spots and stripes along her coat. Her bright red eyes glistened like rubies. "Hello, Roxas, my child. Take this from me… memorize my form, my eyes, the breaths I take… keep me within you, and you shall never be alone… you will have a place in the hearts of others." I had never felt so calm before.

I felt loved.

"Yes," was the only word that could escape my mouth. I closed my eyes and envisioned Jenova, the way her eyes drown me while feeding me life, the way her form seemed to tower above me, the way her soul wrapped around mine in the most loving embrace.

Then my eyes were opened to meet four other lynxes standing before me.

I could feel their presence in my heart… I could smell each one of them distinctly. I could hear their hearts beat and their blood rushing through their veins.

_You're so beautiful, Roxas…_ I could hear Loz and Kadaj's voices in my ears.

_How do I look? _I asked with my thoughts.

_You have golden hair with brown spots, and your tail has stripes! It's great! _Kadaj replied.

I looked over to the largest lynx in the room. Sephiroth was dark grey with silver stripes along his body. His eyes shined brightly as a bluish-green color. He bared his huge canines at me.

And he chattered.

It was the strangest sound I had ever heard, but it made me so happy that I pounced right onto him. The second largest lynx, Loz, was almost white in color and had black at the tips of his ears and tail. He mewed happily before joining in the fun.

Yazoo seemed to shake his head in disdain, but I felt his love for us in my heart. I let out a mew and pounced on the leanest and thinnest lynx in the room. Yazoo hissed at me and I growled playfully, my tail flicking excitedly. Yazoo's silver eyes flashed before his tall form crouched low as if ready to pounce.

I giggled and released a yowl when the silver lynx made his move. I hissed when I saw his striped face grab my ear with his razor sharp teeth.

_Watch it! You might rip it off! _I warned.

I could feel Yazoo smirk. _I would now if I had caused any damage… our teeth are laced with nerves… I can feel it. I can feel when my teeth sink into my prey… it's so good. _

_I'm sorry… but that sounds kinda creepy. _I replied and Yazoo let go of my ear.

_When you learn to hunt, you will understand. _Sephiroth replied.

_What do we hunt? _I asked.

_Well, whatever we can. Like your wolf friends, we also have the duty of keeping the balance. But we usually hunt outside the city… it's a small journey but it's nothing we can't handle. _Sephiroth answered.

I yawned and Loz trilled. _Somebody is ready for a catnap. _I smiled and walked over to him. I snuggled into his side and released a purr.

_Yeah, and you are gonna be my pillow. _I said and Loz returned my purr.

_I want in this! _Kadaj mewed and curled around me with his head resting on my side. And soon I was encircled in a ring of were-lynxes.

This is where I was supposed to be. I drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Like I said, super surprise! So the term Lewkanthrope is actually made up. The prefix Lewk- is from the Proto-Indo-European word from which the name Lynx was derived. Lewk means "bright," which actually refers to the reflective nature of a Lynx's eyes in the dark. Eventually this prefix was changed until finally it became the Greek word 'lunx' and the Latin 'lyncus' combined to form 'lynx!' (at least that's how I understood it from my research.) So Lewk in this case stands for lynx and -anthrope is the word for 'human-like,' so you finally get the man-lynx! And I really couldn't resist putting Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz in the story (Even if they don't actually exist in the KH fandom, neither does Zell so...)... I didn't want Seph to be lonely and their characters are so great... it adds a whole new layer to the story that will make for some great conflict! So with new creatures in the mix, there's bound to be lots of fun and excitement! I hope I didn't disappoint! REVIEW FOR MORE!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own except for the plot.

I'm back from my trip to Florida! Here's a new chappie! Enjoy :D

Chapter 10

Roxas' POV

I woke up with Loz and Yazoo still sleeping against me. I let out a yawn and looked around the room.

_It's almost time for you to head to work. You need to get to your home, yes? _I looked over to Sephiroth who was stretching, his sharp looking claws extending from his fur covered feet.

_Yeah! _I yowled in surprise and jumped from my comfortable spot against my new brothers. Yazoo hissed before stretching and moving to stand.

_Could you have jumped up any faster? _He growled before jumping up to the second level where Kadaj was cleaning his fur.

Loz continued to sleep.

_I have to get some clothes to change into and head to work! Where am I? I don't even know how to get home from here! _I scrambled around the room feeling panicked.

I jumped when Sephiroth grabbed my scruff to stop my scrambling. I immediately calmed down and looked up at my leader.

_Calm yourself… I know a short cut. And the distance isn't far. Follow. _Sephiroth said before dropping me. I followed after him, stumbling a little at first.

We left the building and we walked around to the back. I sent him a puzzled look. _What are we doing here? _I asked.

_You didn't think we were going to walk down the street like this in broad daylight, did you? _Seph asked.

My hackles stood on end. _Sorry, it's not everyday I wake up as a lynx! _

Sephiroth chattered in amusement. _Today is your first lesson, climbing. _I watched in awe as he quickly jumped at the wall and using his claws, pulled himself up the building. He reached the top within seconds.

It was so cool! With a growl of determination, I jumped at the wall and used my claws to hold me up, but I found myself slipping.

_Use the momentum of the jump to propel you upwards… don't wait and don't worry about falling. You'll land on your feet. _Sephiroth's voice rang in my ears as I fell back to the ground.

I hissed and tried again, this time, I didn't waste a second. Everytime I pulled myself up, the moment I felt my claws dig in, I propelled myself onward. When I finally made it to the top, Sephiroth was turned towards the buildings to the left of us.

_Next lesson, jumping. _Sephiroth crouched at the edge of the building and shot himself all the way over to the other building. I ran and when I reached the edge I jumped.

But by running, I almost over shot the building I was supposed to land on. I felt panic flow through me as I grabbed the far edge of the building to keep myself from falling. Sephiroth grabbed my scruff again and pulled me onto the building. _Only skilled jumpers can aim their leaps while running full speed._

_Can I become a skilled jumper? _I wondered.

_By the time we're through, you'll be more than that. _Sephiroth ran and jumped, landing perfectly on the next building.

_Think, feel… used the gift Jenova has given you with wisdom. _

I closed my eyes and thought of Jenova and the other lynxes in my group. They moved gracefully but every movement was calculated… there was never a misstep.

I ran while listening to my heart and feeling the strength in my paws. When my heart leaped and my claws extended, I knew it was time to jump. I could feel something inside me keeping me buoyant and balanced and before I could over jump the building I leaned downwards for landing.

And I touched the roof without a sound.

I could feel Sephiroth smirk inwardly. _You are quite the specimen, brother. Next lesson, stealth… try to keep up._

I snorted with derision but yowled when my leader shot off the roof with amazing speed.

I leapt right behind him, making sure to follow and analyze his every move. Soon we were in the city, there were cars and people but we squeezed through every nook and cranny to remain unseen. And within five minutes we were at my home.

We snuck in through the window.

I reverted back to my human form completely out of breath, but pumped with excitement. "That was amazing!" I yelled with a breathless laugh.

Sephiroth curled onto my bed and purred in response. _Don't you have work to get ready for… as much as I enjoy gazing at your naked form, I would rather return to filing my claws back at the den. _

I felt my face flush and I scrambled towards the bathroom for a quick shower. After that was done I changed into some clothes and looked to my bed. Sephiroth was still lying on it, quietly watching.

"So, are you going to head back to the den now?" I asked.

The large cat stood and moved over to me. _Yes, but first. _I almost jumped in surprise when I felt Sephiroth lean into my leg and press his face into my hand with a purr. He arched his back and curled around my legs. I let out a laugh.

"What is this?" I asked.

_It's how us Lewkans wish good luck… be careful out there. Come home safe… _I felt my heart melt at his words.

The last time someone had told me something like that, it was before my dad died and my life went to hell. _I'll see you at the den… _I thought back to my leader.

I watched as Sephiroth jumped quickly out of the window and into the city.

-The Pack: Two Tales-

It was an amazing experience to work at the bakery with enhanced smell, hearing, and sight. I looked at a cheese Danish and I swear, I could see the exact spot where the cheese at the top was just about to brown… it was great…

And the smells! Oh, it almost made my mouth water... however, there were some rather unpleasant smells. I had to refrain from cringing at a few customers who came in smelling like they poured a bottle of fragrance on themselves. Then there was a guy who must have stepped in something awful… I almost started gagging.

I was about to head to the kitchen where I could sit and bask in the good smells, when I different sent caught my nose. It smelled so odd… not unpleasant, just different. I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

It was getting closer and closer… I watched the door to see what it was.

My eyes widened when I saw Axel coming through the door… that's what it was…

It was smell of someone who wasn't human… I sighed… "I'll come to the clearing after work… is that why you are here?" I asked.

Axel paused and seemed shocked by my words. "What changed your mind… I thought you couldn't bare to look at us?" Axel asked.

I shook my head, "I'll never be one of you… it's not my destiny to do so. That's it. I accepted that and though I thought it would take me a while… I don't feel so alone anymore," I replied.

Axel sent me an odd look. "Alright… but I still want to talk to you."

I sent him a puzzled look, "When did you ever want to talk to me? You never wanted to talk to me before," I inquired.

"That doesn't matter anymore… when can you leave here?" Axel asked.

I looked at the clock. I could leave in around twenty minutes. "Soon, just wait at one of the tables."

I moved to start putting stuff away for closing when I smelled something beginning to burn in the kitchen. "Rufus! I think those almond croissants are done!" I called from my spot before I yawned and stretched. It was nice and all, but for some reason, my back would not stop feeling funny.

I grumbled and twisted back and forth trying to shake of the uncomfortable feeling, it wouldn't go away. I grumbled to myself and pulled my arms forward and arched my back as far as it would go, only after that did my back finally snap into place. I sighed with relief and felt myself go slightly floppy with satisfaction.

No wonder cats are arching their backs all the time. It felt so good!

When my shift was finally over, I said my goodbyes to Rufus and Seifer. I looked over to Axel who walked out of the store.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

Axel grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street towards the park. "Look, what you said before you left two days ago… about how much you were willing to give to have what Zell had… what exactly do you think Zell has that you don't?" Axel asked.

I looked into Axel's emerald green eyes, and for the first time I could see sparks of questioning and curiosity floating in those orbs. It was like he actually opening up to me… "Zell has a family that will never betray him or leave him… he has parents that love him more than anything else in the whole world… he knows that there's someone out there that loves him and only him… who wouldn't want something like that?" I asked.

"Can't you have some of those things too?" Axel asked and his eyes flashed with an emotion that I couldn't catch.

I didn't answer him. "Seriously, Axel… why are you talking to me now, all of a sudden?" I asked.

I almost revealed my surprise when I could smell his discomfort at the question. "W-well… It's not like I never wanted to talk to you! I talked to you didn't I? Sure they were short conversations, but they still count! And when you left… I-I missed those lame conversations I had with you, okay! I figured if I got this bent out of shape from not having small talk with you, its probably going to be awesome when we engage in real conversation…" Axel scratched the back of his neck and averted his gaze.

Well, that was a surprising development.

"Let's head to the clearing, after whatever the pack wants to speak to me about, we can have a real conversation, sound good?" I asked with a small smirk.

I felt Axel flush and my smirk turned into a full on grin. Look who has the upper hand now!

-The Pack: Two Tales-

_Okay guys, if you haven't smelled us already… Roxas and I are making our way to the clearing… _I inwardly froze when I heard Axel's voice ringing in my ears.

I could hear them! I could hear them speak telepathically! I had to restrain myself from jumping up and down in happiness. I had always wanted to hear thoughts so that I could speak with the Loup Garou on a deeper and more trusting level… but I never could.

But now, I could hear their thought clearer than crystal. I guess the Loup Garou are so used to keeping their thoughts unguarded around me because I couldn't hear them when I was human…

Could they hear my thoughts?

I looked over to Axel and watched to see if there was any indication that he might be listening in on my thoughts. He just kept walking towards the clearing. Axel paused in his stride and looked back at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry," I said before continuing to walk with him towards the clearing.

_How is Roxas? _I heard Zack's voice ring in my head.

I felt Axel cast another glance over at me. _He seems okay… really quiet… he doesn't really smell all that angry or upset. _Axel replied.

_You never know with Roxas… if Roxas is upset, I usually don't know about it until he speaks his mind. _Riku said and I almost smiled.

Riku always knew me better than anyone else.

_So everyone, I want you on your best behaviors! We don't want Roxas to feel excluded anymore._ Sora instructed and when I finally made it into the clearing, everyone looked a little stiff and unsure of what to do.

"So there was something you wanted?" I asked.

"Roxas… what happened the last time you where here was… well, we didn't mean to make you feel as though we were shunning you… we were only angry with the way you were hurting Zell. We love you and you are every much a part of this pack as Zell is. And we don't want you to forget that." Sora said and I sighed. I wouldn't lie and say that I wasn't happy to hear that and see every wholeheartedly agreeing with Sora's words… I just felt like things would never be as they were before.

I sent everyone a smile. "So where is Zell? I want to apologize to him for hurting him… it was out of line and hit him out of jealously." I said.

"Roxas, whatever you think Zell has that you don't, you have it too. And if you don't, I'm sure you could get it if you asked." Cloud said and Xigbar nodded.

"I wanted to be one of you… that's something that will never happen and I've accepted that." I said.

"But you are one of us, Rox!" Riku sending me a sad look.

I almost couldn't crush the anger that bubbled in the pit of my stomach. "That's not true… and like I said, I accepted that. But back to my original question, is Zell here? I need to apologize to him." I said.

There was an awkward silence.

Don't tell me he was _still _out in the city, no one with an inkling of what's happening with him? I sighed.

"Look, I guess it's not really my place to tell you how to deal with that, so I'm just going to head back okay…if Zell comes back, tell him that I'm sorry… I'm not going to wait around for him though." I said. I wasn't going to lash out at anyone.

"Wait, Roxas!" Riku and Axel shouted together.

When I felt a hand around my wrist, I wrenched my arm out their grip and swung at them angrily. "Don't touch me!" I growled my eyes flashing without realizing.

"R-roxas?…" I looked at Axel who was staring at my hand.

I had claws extending from my fingers. My eyes widened and I retracted them quickly.

"Wait…" I heard Riku say. His voice was low and cautious; his eyes were suspicious and guarded. Then I heard him really smell the air. After a few seconds, Riku let out a snarl.

"You are _not _Roxas!" Riku yelled before changing into wolf form. I felt panic flow through me.

"I _am _Roxas! What are you talking about!" I yowled before backing away from Riku's threatening form.

Axel froze. "You can smell it… they smell so similar I didn't catch it at first…"

Before I knew it, I had an entire pack of wolves closing in on me. I felt my eyes tear up at the thought of it all. My friends, the people who had just told me that I was family, `were going to try and kill me.

The sudden feeling of betrayal hit me like a ton of bricks. What happened to the peaceful and friendly people I once knew? Did they really not know me well enough to recognize me as Roxas even though my scent might have changed?

Who was I placing my trust in?

It was then that I felt rage swell within me and my eyes flashed violently before I shifted into my newest form. All I ever wanted was to belong… and it was a very clear truth that I never would.

_I HATE YOU! _I screamed into their minds before releasing a feline wail. I jumped back when Larxene lunged for me. I hissed at her before growling low in my throat.

_Don't force me to hurt you!_ I felt my heart racing when I realized I was cornered.

Axel snarled before he moved in to attack. He lunged for the throat but I was too quick and his teeth sank into my shoulder instead. I let out a yowl of pain and tried to move with him as he tried to tear at my flesh.

Suddenly, I felt Axel release me with a yelp as a large form threw him from me. I looked to see Sephiroth standing tall in front of me. He gave a mighty roar that even made the Alphas flinch. I watched as Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo surrounded the pack and snarled at them. It surprised me how large Sephiroth was in comparison to the wolves he had surrounded. He was actually larger than Sora.

_I had hoped you would accept Roxas, it seems I misjudged you. You claim him to be family and then you attack him? I expected better from you wolves… Jenova had once told me that your people were strong, intelligent, and loving… you have certainly changed your ways since then. I'm taking my brother and I hope that he may one day forgive you for this grave mistake. _Sephiroth reprimanded firmly.

_I'm disappointed! I thought since Roxas wanted so badly to be like you that you would be much more awe inspiring. _Kadaj added as he moved to leave the clearing.

_He's better off with us ._Yazoo said, a look of disdain directed towards Axel who was standing around the other pack members with Squall and Hayner ready protect the rest of the pack if necessary.

_It makes me sad… Roxas loves you so much and you betray him so easily. _Loz gave a sad mewl before following Kadaj with Yazoo.

I had never had someone defend me before… it felt so nice, so why?

Why did I feel as though my heart was splitting in two?

I released a mewl before shifting back into human form, my face covered and my body shaking with miserable sobs. "I-I… I just w-wanted to be like y-you…" I stuttered before bursting into tears again.

Sephiroth purred softly and pressed his face against the side of my head in comfort. _Let's go. _I nodded and moved to stand when I suddenly felt dizzy. Sephiroth caught me before I fell and I heard his voice tell me to shift. When I did, I felt Seph take me by the scruff and carry me away.

It was slightly painful to be carried off like that with a wound but I didn't think I would be able to walk.

_They didn't give us a very good first impression_. Sephiroth said and I gave a tired mew.

_They aren't really like that… _I wasn't sure if that was the truth or something I was trying to convince myself to be true.

We were halfway out of the forest when I heard the sound of running behind us. Yazoo growled and Kadaj stood at the ready.

_Wait! _I felt my ears twitch at the sound of Axel's voice.

_What do you want? You've already hurt Roxas enough, dog!_ Kadaj yowled.

Axel shook his head and whimpered. _I feel awful… I should have trusted my first instinct, I knew it was him, b-but he just smelled so different I j-just… God, I'm so sorry! I followed a trail of blood, is Roxas still bleeding?_

I hissed. _Don't talk as if I'm not here! _

_Roxas! I'm so sorry! We're all sorry! We made a terrible mistake! What can I do to make it alright? _Axel asked.

_You can start by never biting me again… my trust in you guys is slowly dwindling… _I replied.

Axel whimpered again. _Can I heal your wound please? You're losing a lot of blood…_

_Seph can I have a minute, I'll catch up with you guys later? _I asked.

Yazoo and Sephiroth looked reluctant but turned to leave nonetheless. I thanked them when Seph placed me down on the ground. He looked to Yazoo. _I want you to wait outside the park for Roxas._ _If you need any help at all, Yazoo will be waiting for your call. _Sephiroth pressed his face to mine with a purr before licking my cheek with his scratchy tongue. _Be careful… no more scares today. _

I let out a small mew and nuzzled my nose into Seph's whiskers. I watched them leave feeling much better about what happened. Axel walked over to me and sniffed out my wounds before licking them closed. I couldn't really bring myself to look at him. Apology or not, I didn't really feel comfortable around those sharp teeth anymore.

Axel let out a whine and finished closing the wound. _I'll never hurt you again… no matter what you thought, you are part of the pack._

I stood and snarled at Axel. _You can stop lying to me! I hate that no matter what you guys do to me, I can't bring myself to be angry… I want to hate you all so badly… if I did then maybe the ache in my heart would go away. When I finally found something that made me feel like I was closer to you… I get attacked for it! I can do anything you can! I thought that would allow me to finally meet you all on a deeper level… I was wrong! _

Axel snarled back. _You are so fucking difficult! Why do you have to be like us to belong? Why couldn't you just stay as you were? We all accept you, and we also accepted your limitations as a human, we didn't keep things from you and if you had asked, we would have done anything to make you feel more welcome! You are the only one who felt like you didn't have a place, each and every one of us made a place for you and we all thought you knew! _

_You just proved my fucking point! You accepted me as a HUMAN! I can never be Loup Garou! You guys would always talk about feeling presences in your hearts… you would talk about how you could smell and hunt and see right through me… I NEVER had that ability, until now! I can hear and smell and see things I could never hear, smell, and see before! I can feel the souls of my brothers and the relief that brings to know that you are never really alone… I can even feel the way your heart is reaching out to mine and the pain you feel for biting me. I want to reach back but I'm too afraid of getting hurt… I can't get hurt again…_

_Again with the difficulties! I know the reason why you were always trying to talk to me! I could smell your emotions too! You like me and don't try to deny it! _Axel snapped.

_I wasn't going to deny it, Axel! That stupid bet that I made with Riku has done nothing but torture me! In my attempts to get you to like me, I've found myself getting more and more attached to you. It was so stupid! The longest our conversations ever lasted was thirty seconds but when I watched you, I'd notice the way you're always half alert. You were always there for anyone who needed you. Like the time you stopped Zack from trying to eat that beehive, or when you pulled Xemnas out the den just before the opening caved in… I also noticed the way you absolutely despise hunting birds, not because you don't like the way they taste but because you love the way they soar through the sky. I noticed the way you act as though you are the big tough guy when all you want to do is sit and joke around. I don't know why but I found all of those things about you so endearing that I found myself liking you more and more every day. _I said before mewling sadly.

_Roxas… _Axel started.

_You're going to reject me! I know you are! What makes me so different? I can do everything you can! _I snapped.

_Roxas, I can't just choose anyone! If I choose you and you find someone else, you realize they'd have to kill me before you could be with them… I can _never _let you go!_

_That's what I want Axel! Can't you see that? _I yelled.

_Roxas, I like you but I don't know how this works… don't you have your own customs now? And what about that Sephiroth guy, huh? You seem mighty close to him… _Axel griped.

_Sephiroth, Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo are my brothers… I don't think about them like that. And Sephiroth… I admire him yes, but I don't love him. He's like my mentor. _I explained.

Axel just sat on the forest floor looking confused. I smiled, I could almost see the cogs spinning in his head. I sighed, _Axel why don't we just try a less serious relationship and when you feel ready we can move from there? I'll ask Seph about it and we'll see how it goes… I want to be by your side Axel… I love you… _I let out a small mew before I looked into Axel eyes pleadingly. All I wanted was a chance to show him that I would do right by him always.

Axel let out a grunt before moving over to me. I released a purr when he nuzzled my fur. _I still think you smell funny. _I mewed happily.

_You smell pretty strange to me as well… _I said before licking his snout gently.

_Ah! Your tongue is scratchy! _Axel whined before I laughed and moved to leave the clearing.

_So, I'll see you later… right, Blondie? _Axel asked.

_Yeah, I'll be back… don't miss me too much. _I said and left the scene.

A/N: OHHHHH GUYS! The relationship thickens between Axel and Roxas! Send me a review and tell me what you think! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and the name Lewkan for were-lynxes… that's about it!

Hey ya'll! I hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 11

When I reached the end of the clearing I walked over to Yazoo, who was waiting for me. I mewed happily and nuzzled into his side.

_Yazoo! I'm going to get my chance! I'll be able to have all the things I've always wanted! A family, a mate that loves me… I'm so happy! _I exclaimed and released a trill without even realizing it.

_Look, brother, I'm glad you're starting to get the things you've wanted but I don't think I like the idea of you mating with that _dog… Yazoo sneered at the last word, his long white fangs revealing themselves from beneath the curled lip.

I felt my heart freeze at the idea of disappointing my new family. I had just gotten them, I didn't want to be abandoned so soon. I looked down at my paws and I felt my ears fall back on my head.

_However, I'll grin and bear it if it makes you happy… but you have to be smarter, stronger, faster, and _better _than that dumb mutt… make _him _work for _you… _not the other way around. _Yazoo said and I grinned.

_Thank you. _I replied and Yazoo gave me a push.

_Seph says since I'm the fastest cat around, I have to give you the next lesson, speed. _Yazoo's voice said in my head.

I mewed excitedly and gave Yazoo my full attention.

_The key to speed is keeping yourself inside of a very thin frame. Also using your claws to dig in and pull you forward. Also the pattern of foot falls affects your speed, the less footfalls you have, the faster you'll run. So don't think like a human and run with one foot forward at a time. Think about running with all four of your legs as a unit. The best way to think about it is when you are in mid stride, all four paws will be off the ground. Try and follow, we'll be taking a back road where no one can see us. _

I watched him trot off slowly through the trees. I followed right behind him and sent him a puzzled look. _Yazoo… we're not really going very fas- _My thought was cut off when he suddenly flew off, the only thing I caught a glimpse of was the sway of the bushes that he brushed against as he moved. I frowned and began to run off in the direction of the rustled leaves and plants.

_You're not doing what I told you to do… if you were being chased by a predator, you'd be dead. Pick up the pace, this isn't a game! _I heard Yazoo's voice snap.

With a growl I sank my claws into the dirt before throwing myself forward. I repeated the process everytime my feet touched the ground.

_No, your stride is jumbled. You look a little bit like a frog hopping like that!_ I turned when I heard his cackling to the left of me.

_Where are you? _I asked looking around.

_Behind you. _He replied and I turned to catch him.

_Missed me! Come on, Roxas… and to think Sephiroth was actually impressed with you today… you're slower than a snail on a hot day!_ Yazoo said and I growled.

I closed my eyes and tried to listen for Yazoo but when I would catch a noise on my left, it would move to the right of me! He couldn't honestly be moving that fast could he? I wondered.

_We're supernatural creatures, kid… did you honestly think that we could be slow and not be seen by humans all the time? _Yazoo inquired and I when I heard him again on the left of me I immediately pounced to my right and yowled when I landed on Yazoo.

_That was a lucky guess! But the task wasn't to catch me, it was to keep up with me. _Yazoo shot off again and this time I was ready.

Everything around me was basically a blur as I moved after him. I could still see him clearly as he and I were moving at relatively the same speed. But I suddenly saw him slipping ahead and my feet started tripping over each other.

_Keep your streamline frame. And again, keep your feet off the ground! _Yazoo sent me advice and I growled. I wouldn't lose him this time!

I kept my paws as close as possible and set them in pairs. As my back paws dug in and shot forward, my front legs curled and ready to extend and pull me forwards.

_That's it Roxas! That's the idea, but quicken the rotations so that your front and hind legs are almost doing everything at once. Concentrate! _I heard my brother's voice urge me and I that's when I understood.

I picked up the pace and I let out a roar when I matched Yazoo's stride. When my front legs curled back to extend, they found themselves settled between my hind legs that has jus shot off and they both moved downwards to quickly tap the ground.

My front paws pulling, my hind legs pushing. When I realized we had arrived at the den I frowned.

_How do I stop! _I called in panic.

Yazoo cackled again. _Place your paws on the ground… idiot._

I broke pattern and slid to a bumpy stop right in front of Sephiroth. I smiled up at him. _Seph! I-_

_I already know. _Sephiroth purred softly and licked my nose before sending me a serious look. _We all need to talk._

I felt my ears flatten at the sound of his voice and the rigidness of his form. He wasn't angry with me… was he?

_I'm not angry with you, Roxas… but you are about to dive right into serious matters. _Sephiroth said and we all moved to the center of the bottom floor. We sat in a circle and Kadaj spoke.

_I say as long as Roxas doesn't get hurt, he should be able to mate with whom ever he wants. And besides, this mating might be good for him. _

_That may be true but we're two totally different types of people with different customs. _Loz said, a worried look on his face.

_And if he mates with a Lycan, does that mean we all have to come together? Lycans and Lewkans? I don't do packs! Our group is perfect enough! _Yazoo grumbled.

_Roxas is already in love with this Lycan so there's nothing we can do… Jenova willed it to be this way. Mother wouldn't be so cruel to her child as to make him fall in love with someone who is incapable of loving him back. Jonova has a plan and it is only right that we let Roxas' heart lead him. What ever follows is what Jenova wishes for all of us. _Sephiroth said and I smiled.

_You really think Jenova wants this for me? _I asked.

_If she didn't want it, it wouldn't have happened. _Kadaj said.

_I still don't like those mongrels… they bit Roxas! They were all going to kill him! You saw it! _Yazoo shouted.

Sephiroth sent him a knowing look. _I know you are worried for your little brother Yaz, but hating the Lycans is not what Jenova wishes and I don't want it either. _

Yazoo growled and I watched as he and Seph engaged in a staring contest. After about two minutes, Yazoo yowled angrily and looked away.

I watched as Sephiroth's gaze softened and he leaned over to tug on Yazoo's ear. Yazoo's body relaxed but he pulled away from Sephiroth's gentle grip on him.

_How are our customs different from the Loup Garou's? _I asked.

_Well, it's similar but different at the same time… similar in that once one chooses a mate, that mate is the only mate you will ever have. But, the bond between Lewkan mates is much more serious than Loup Garou bonds in many situations… every new moon, Lewkans go into heat. Without a mate, the time during heat is extremely painful and miserable. _Loz started.

_Well what happens to those who didn't find their mates yet? _I asked afraid for the answer.

_For cubs that have just come into Lewkanthropy, like yourself… it's usually different because you don't have a mate yet, you'll still feel the painful need but you won't feel the loneliness that attacks those who do have mates but cannot find them during heat. Group leaders usually take it upon themselves to help those who are mateless but need release. _Loz explained.

_Wait… so you can have a mate and have sex with someone else? _I asked.

_Yes… it's not very often that it happens but matehood isn't consummated by a bite mark and sexual intercourse… it's more serious. Your mate is someone you live and die for, literally. _

_So how does one consummate a union between Lewkans? _I asked.

_You take their first life. _Sephrioth said.

I felt my heart skip a beat. _What?_

_Lewkans don't have healing powers like the Lycans. Instead we are much tougher and have multiple lives. Lives that can only be jump started by a mate. So if a cub can survive long enough to find a mate to bring him or her to life after every death, they essentially have eternal life. After being mated, they only way to die permanently is at the hand of said mate. _Sephiroth explained.

_Do all of you have mates? _I asked.

I watched as Sephiroth looked over to Yazoo and Kadaj and Loz share a glance. I smiled. _You guys sure don't make it obvious; I didn't have a clue until now. _I said.

_That's because we're relatively solitary creatures… but I can feel when Loz is near and I can feel his emotions, I know what he's thinking, and how he's feeling all of the time. We share everything but we don't necessarily have to be around each other all of the time. But I choose to stay close just in case he gets in trouble and he needs me. _Kadaj said. _But I'm surprised you didn't notice it between Yazoo and Seph, they are surprisingly affectionate. _Kadaj said with a laugh before making a gagging sound.

Yazoo swatted at Kadaj with a paw in annoyance. _Shut it, Kadaj._

_So… let me get this straight. Every new moon, we go into heat which makes us super horny and without a mate it sucks… so because it sucks really bad when you don't have a mate or your mate is away, there's no harm done if you get it on with someone else to take the load off? _I asked.

Sephiroth laughed. _Yes, interesting way of putting it._

_Also, the bond between mates is basically identical between Lewkans and Lycans when it comes to abilities between mates… however the reasons behind it are different. Loup Garou have these abilities in order to ensure closeness and prolong companionship… Lewkans need these abilities in order to keep their mates safe from harm and to keep each other alive… and maybe a little bit because of the closeness and companionship?_ I clarified.

_Yeah, that sounds about right. _Kadaj mewed before pouncing on me. _And don't forget that in order to be considered mates, each member has to kill the other one and bring them back to life. _Kadaj explained.

_But… what if it doesn't work? _I asked.

_It always works… if your mate loves you and wants to be mated to you, it will never fail. _Loz stated firmly.

I mewed before looking at my brothers. _So you guys are going to support me? You're not going to abandon me or shun me from the group? _I asked.

_You'll always be my brother no matter what! _Kadaj said and pulled me into a hug. I laughed and shifted into human form so that I could return the hug.

Kadaj and I jumped when Sephiroth growled low in his throat and ran towards the door. Yazoo let out an angry yowl before moving to Sephiroth's side. _Some wolves are here._

I frowned. Why would they be here? I wailed in surprise when I felt something smack into my face.

_Put some clothes on naked boy! _Kadaj laughed before running over to the others. I struggled to fit into Kadaj's leather pants before I finally pushed through the others to looked at Sora and Cloud.

They looked nervous.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Cloud and Sora looked at me with sad smiled.

"We really wanted to talk to you, to all of you." Sora said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Roxas, we are so sorry about what happened today… it really shows us how far we've drifted as a pack when we begin to turn on each other." Cloud said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Roxas our pack is like a living thing… if any of the pieces go missing or are unwell, the whole pack begins to fall apart, and bad things begin to happen. Our pack is sick Roxas… I could barely locate you or Zell or anyone who was outside of the forest and I'm having trouble speaking to my pack members in my true form… when the pack is sick everything starts to fall apart and we all begin to do crazy things. We become defensive and exclusive, we become more hostile to those who are different from us… you have to believe that we weren't in our right minds when we attacked you… in fact, I'm getting a headache from being away from the clearing right now. Because it's my job as Alpha to keep us together… and I'm failing… I pushed you and Zell away and now everyone is paying for it…" Sora said.

"Roxas, I know you've found family and happiness in this pack… but I just want you to know, regardless of what happened and no matter what happens, you are still part of all of us and we love you and no matter what you choose or what you are, we will support you and love you every step of the way… and I only wish my son was around long enough so that I could tell him this too… I miss him, we all miss him, and though I know he's just trying to move forward in his life, which we will never find fault in him for doing so, he's still hurting us all. Including you… I can feel it." Cloud said.

I felt myself tear up at their words, it must have been getting worse if they would come all the way here to try and mend things. "Is your mate alright? And the baby?" I asked, suddenly fearful.

Sora let out a whimper before shaking it off. "Kairi can tough it out and so can the baby, but I wish they didn't have to… Kairi is hyper sensitive to the well being of the pack in her pregnancy, but she's strong… she can fight it."

"Sora…" I said softly. I had never seen him look so lost, and Cloud wasn't any better. I could see tears in his eyes as he looked off towards the city. He was probably willing his son to come home.

"We don't want you to feel like an outsider and we don't want you to feel alone… I learned, perhaps too late, that you don't have to be Loup Garou to be one of us and even if you deny it, Roxas… I can feel it in my heart. Sora can feel it, everyone feels it… even when you were human. We're not asking you to leave your people, and we're not asking you to live with us at the clearing… we're just asking that you feel us in your heart every once and a while… as proof that we're always with you." Cloud said, it almost sounded as though he was begging. He seemed so desperate to let me know that I was part of them and they were a part of me.

I let out a small sob before pulling them both into a hug. It was as though I had frozen their part of my heart in order to preserve it but in the end, by freezing it, I had kept them away… but that part had finally melted and I could feel all of my pack members reaching out to hold me close.

I pulled them in.

I heard both Cloud and Sora whine and whimper as they held me. I sent them a mewl of comfort.

"We're going to fix this, guys… we're gonna fix it together. I promise." I said softly and smiled at them.

Cloud and Sora licked my face and I laughed before pushing them away. "Slobber, gross!" I joked.

Sora looked over to Sephiroth and everyone else. "A friend of Roxas' is a friend of ours… you are always welcome and if you are ever in trouble, don't be afraid to ask for help."

_Thank you, and I'm glad that our first impression of you all was very wrong indeed. _Sephiroth said and I smiled before running up to him and giving him a hug.

_I love you guys! _I thought to everyone. Even those out in the clearing and in the city.

_We love you too. _I could hear them reply, some voices fainter than a whisper.

Things were definitely going to be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, my friends!

Here's the long awaited chapter for Zell's point of view!

Chapter 12

Zell's POV

It was moments like these that made me seriously consider becoming Zane permanently and living my life as a human.

Tidus and I were just sitting in his apartment relaxing on his bed. I was sitting up against the headboard to make sure my hat wouldn't slip off, but Tidus was lying still his head in my lap.

I've been his boyfriend now for almost a month, and I've almost seen him every day of the month we were together. I've loved every minute of it. The bond I share with him has gotten so strong that I can feel his emotions… it's amazing! He's not even Loup Garou and I can feel his contentment as he was dozing.

Because my bond with him is so strong, it's actually become painful to leave him to go back to the clearing. It's terrible, I know… but I can't bring myself to leave Tidus. It gives me this heart wrenching pain that sinks down into my gut and makes it hard to even breathe.

I haven't actually seen the pack since the day they tried to make me a Gamma. It was an honor I didn't want, nor did I deserve. If I had accepted the role as Gamma, I would have to stay in the clearing and watch Kairi all day… I couldn't do it… I needed Tidus too much.

I sighed and ran my hands through Tidus' hair. He turned his head to look up at me with a smile. "Zane… I wanted to talk to you about something…" he trailed off and I sensed his nervousness scratching at my heart.

"What?" I asked giving him a comforting smile.

"Well, I know we've only been dating for a month… but you're always around here at the apartment and all your stuff is here so I was wondering… you know, if you wanted to live with me?" Tidus mumbled the last part but with my sharp hearing I caught it loud and clear.

I looked him in the eyes and really thought about what he was asking. If I lived with Tidus, did that mean I was ex-communicating myself from the pack? What would they think? "Yes, I want to stay here." I hadn't actually heard from any of my pack members for days now… to be honest I think they forgot about me.

I could only just barely feel them fluttering faintly in my heart. But that warm embrace I needed so desperately around my heart is till there…

Only this time, it's Tidus' spirit holding me close.

Tidus sat up and looked at me incredulously. "Are you serious?" he asked.

I sent him a puzzled look. Why was he so surprised? "Yeah, I'm very serious. I love being here with you." I said and leaned a little closer just so I could immerse myself more deeply into his scent.

"I thought for sure you were going to say no. What about your family?" Tidus asked.

I crawled over Tidus and cuddled into his chest. "They won't miss me too much." I said softly and closed my eyes.

Deep, deep down… I really did miss my parents… I missed everyone in the pack, but I missed Cloud and Squall the most. I continued on the stream of thought until I reached the memories of the last time I saw them.

When I told Sora that I didn't want to be Gamma, Roxas had come out of nowhere and almost beat the shit out of me. He was so angry at me for not wanting to be Gamma… for having no pride… for taking life's gifts for granted…

But that's not really the truth. I wasn't taking life's gift's for granted… life had given me the opportunity to love someone in a way I never thought possible… and I put that gift above everything else.

"Everything I could ever need is right here…" I said softly to myself, a smile permanently on my face.

"You're so cheesy, Zane." Tidus snorted.

I scoffed. "Says the Cheesy King with his crown of cheddar and gouda."

"Awe! You remembered my favorite cheeses!" Tidus said before flipping us over. I let out a squeak and grabbed my hat to my head so it wouldn't come off.

"It's like you're hiding a pot of gold or something under that hat of yours…" Tidus said and I sighed when I felt his curiosity peak for the billionth time over the mystery of my hat.

"No… no pot of gold… just hair… but I never want to take off this hat unless I absolutely need to," I said and kissed Tidus' nose. Tidus chuckled and pressed his nose against my neck just before transitioning into kisses.

I released a gasp and I grabbed the sheets beneath me. Tidus nipped my collarbone and I hummed in appreciation. His hands moved and he began to unbutton my shirt. Tidus then trailed kissed down my torso and I felt myself begin to squirm at the pleasure of it.

"Aha… unh…" I moaned softly when he caught my nipple between his lips and his hand began to gently graze the brand mark on my side.

"Zane…" I froze at that simple call of my name. I could feel his lust begin to spread like a mist throughout our bodies and around the room.

I took a second to blink back the tears.

It was moments like these that reminded me that I could never just leave my true self behind. I had to tell Tidus at some point…

I couldn't just string him along… I couldn't keep lying to him. If I kept this secret up, Tidus would never be able to run his hand through my hair… we could never get past this level of intimacy, my ears and tail would give it all away.

But if I told him, I might just lose everything! I wouldn't be able to live with that. I need Tidus.

"T-Tidus…" I spoke.

"Zane…" Tidus called again, lust still dripping on his voice.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked and Tidus paused before looking me in the eye.

"I guess that's just a special way of saying stop, huh?" he mumbled before dropping his head onto my chest.

"Sorry…" I said and sat up. "It's just that… w-well…" I sighed, I would have to tell him. I couldn't keep lying to him… and if I ever really wanted him to love me… me as me, Zell… I would have to tell him that I wasn't who he thought I was.

As much as I wish I could shake off my blood, my body, my soul… I was who I was and nothing would change that… and if I really love Tidus the way I know I do…

He needs to know the truth.

"I understand." Tidus said with a soft smile and kissed me gently.

"Tidus… I really need to talk to you about something… do mind if we really go on that walk?" I asked.

Tidus smiled before re-buttoning my shirt and standing. "Are you okay?" he asked, his smile dimming slightly to reveal his concern.

I stood and wrapped my arms tightly around him… wishing and praying to anyone out there that I could still hold Tidus like this after our walk.

"Yeah… let's go." I said softly and we left the apartment hand in hand.

Roxas' POV

I was sleeping, nestled gently between Sephiroth and Loz, when I caught the scent. I knew it was Zell's, it smelled too much like Cloud's not to be.

I stood and let out a small growl before grabbing a pair of pants and leaving.

_Do you smell Zell's scent over there? _I sent my thoughts to Axel, hoping that they could reach him.

_Yeah, it's the first time we've smelled it in days… and it's muddled by another scent… what is he doing out there? _Axel sent me back and I smiled.

_I want to find out… is anyone else going? _I asked.

_I am… but everyone else is hesitant. _Axel replied.

_What is Cloud doing? _

_He's coming… he thinks he knows what the other scent is. _

I decided to put my new running speed to good use and pressed on the gas. I reached Axel and Cloud within minutes. _Hey guys! _I mewed.

Axel's hackles were up in surprise at my presence. Cloud just smirked. _That Lynx gene has served you well, my friend. _Cloud's voice rang in my head.

I grinned, white fangs bared. _You ain't seen nothin' yet. _I shifted into my human form and slipped on the pants I had taken. "Are you guy's shifting or what?" I asked.

I smirked when I felt Axel's gaze give me the once over. It was nice to know he was now beginning to appreciate what I had to offer.

The scent became a little stronger and I looked to the wolves next to me. "Let's go."

We ran through the forest, for a while Cloud was in the lead… but when I could smell Zell clearly I ran ahead.

Zell's POV

We were walking slowly along the park gates, quietly enjoying the cool breeze of the late afternoon. I rested my head on his shoulder for a second to feel his heart beating steadily.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tidus started looking at me calmly.

I felt anxiety begin to bubble underneath my skin. I looked Tidus dead in the eyes. "Do you love me?" I asked.

Tidus' eyes widened and he sent me a concerned look. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked and Tidus looked mildly surprised.

"Zane-"

"I love you, Tidus… I love you, all of you… not just the way you look or the way you look at me… I love your heart and I love your soul and I love your scent and the feel of your skin against mine… and even if you were to look me in the eye and say that you're name wasn't Tidus and that the whole time your name was actually Kyle, I wouldn't care… because even if you changed your title or your looks… what's on the inside is what I love the most and what you are will never change _who _you are… I love you like that… do you love me like that?" I asked quickly, looking at him nervously.

"Zane… what is this about? You're asking me something so serious… I c-can't even…" He paused and took my face. "Zane, I can see that you're nervous… whatever you need to tell me… it can't be that bad, just tell me…" Tidus urged gently, and he took my face gently in my hands.

I trembled at his touch because I knew that it could very well be the last time he touched me like this.

A tear slipped from my eye. "T-Tidus…" I trailed off and bit my lip.

"What, baby?" Tidus asked in the kindest, sweetest voice I had ever heard from him.

"I-I'm not… W-well, I-I'm not who y-you-" I paused when I heard something in the distance. I felt all the blood drain from my face and grow cold…

They were coming for me… they were coming for Zell… They were calling me and approaching fast.

Any minute now, they would be audible by Tidus and I would be in trouble.

"W-we can't stay here!" I said and started to pull Tidus down the street.

"W-wait! Zane!" Tidus yelped but I continued to pull him down. I couldn't let them find me yet.

Not yet.

"Zane… slow down. ZANE! STOP!" Tidus yelled and I skidded to a halt. He pulled on my arm and I twisted to look at him. My panic was evident now and I couldn't stop my shaking.

"What is this, Zane? Tell me please!" Tidus said.

A sob slipped from my mouth. "I-I'm not who y-you think I am…" I said.

Tidus' eyes widened and he took my hand. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm n-not… I-I… my name… umm…" I scrambled to find the right words, but the horror that was rising within me was making every word I ever learned elude my mind.

"Zane?" Tidus started.

"I-I'm n-not Z-Zane… I'm-"

"ZELL! ZELL! WE FOUND YOU!" Tidus and I jumped at the exclamation and I yelped when I felt a body collide with mine and pull me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you, I was angry and jealous! You didn't deserve what I did to you and I'm sorry… the pack misses you and we want you to come home…" I looked to see Roxas' head on my shoulder.

"Zell! Come back to the clearing with us, we need you! Things aren't the same when you're not with us… it breaks our bonds…" Axel said and put a hand on my shoulder.

I felt my range boil within me and I threw them off. "Go away!" I growled menacingly and they recoiled a little.

"Zane, w-what is this?" Tidus asked.

I felt tears leave my eyes again as I looked at him. "My name isn't Zane… It's Zell." I said and pulled off my hat.

My snow white wolf ears twitched after being under a hat for so long.

Tidus' face paled. "Wh-what?"

"Tidus you have to believe me when I say that I'm still me! I'm still the person you've been dating for a month… I'm still the person you want to share your home with… I'm still the person that loves you!" I said.

"I-I… this c-can't be happening! You're p-pulling my leg aren't you!" Tidus stuttered.

"N-no… I wouldn't joke about something like this…" I said.

"Tidus." I jumped at the sound of my mother's voice.

Tidus turned to see Cloud looking at him sadly.

"Cloud?" Tidus inquired.

"The boy you've been with this whole time is my son, Zell…" Cloud said.

Tidus turned back to me. "Cloud's l-little pup that I-I helped save all those years ago?" Tidus said.

"Yes, b-but I've grown since then… and when you didn't recognize me… I decided it would be better if I was someone else." I said.

"You lied to me!" Tidus yelled and began to back away from me.

"N-no! T-Tidus please don't walk away! I'm still Zane! I just have a different name!" I said.

"Yeah! And ears! And a tail probably! You're not Zane at all!" Tidus yelled moving faster now.

"Tidus! I wanted to tell you this because I didn't want anymore secrets between us! I didn't want to lie to you anymore… because though I'm not what you thought I was, I'm still _who _I always was on the inside! Everything I ever told you about me had been the truth!" I pleaded.

"No! They were lies, Zell! Everything makes sense now! Why you couldn't read, why you couldn't use silverware, why you didn't want to see Cloud and Nami at the bakery, everything was lies before!" Tidus yelled and he turned his back to me.

"T-Tidus, PLEASE!" I yelped. "I love you! Zell or Zane, I have loved you… and I love you more than anything! So much so that when you're gone, I can't breathe right and it hurts to do so! I love you more than life itself! And the reason I told you my name was Zane is because I'm fed up with being Loup Garou because it keeps me from you! If being what I am, keeps me from being with you, then I'll cut off my ears and my tail and find you once more without them! Because I can't _be_ without you! I'm _nothing_ without you! I need you! I'd sooner die than live another day without you!" I cried desperately and grabbed his hand as I ran after him.

Tidus whipped back around to look at me. "STOP IT, ZELL!" He yelled and ripped his hand from my grip. "You're not who I thought you were, and I can't trust you anymore… don't come around my apartment anymore!" Tidus said angrily and pushed me away from him.

"N-no…" I whispered in anguish.

I felt Roxas move around me to follow after Tidus but there was no way he'd be able to bring Tidus back… I saw the look in his eyes…

Resentment and regret…

I felt my legs give out beneath me, as a painful sob ripped through my throat. "T-TIDUS!" I cried before I felt myself collapse to the ground.

I felt his spirit shred itself away from my heart, tearing my heart to pieces as it left. Then the stinging, throbbing pain gripped the pieces and pulled them down into the pit of my stomach where the misery and torment settled within me.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. But my soul wouldn't let me die.

"Zell!" I heard my mother yelp as he ran over to me. He lifted me from the ground and carried me into the forest. Suddenly the searing hot pain began…

It was as if I was being branded all over my body, over and over.

I screamed and tried to regain my breath but it was so hard. I wheezed and the pain threw me into the flames again and I screamed once more.

I wished then that Tidus had thrusted a knife through my heart when he told me it was over…

A/N: So there you have it! Angst! If you want more you gotta review for it! XD


	13. Chapter 13

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

The coolest thing ever happened to me yesterday… I GOT A NEW CAR! WOO! It's gorgeous and I think it's the best thing ever! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

I couldn't stop shaking… I couldn't stop the pain…

I whimpered when Cloud placed me down in the clearing. I could hear my family moving around me. They were upset to see me in my condition.

_Zell… what happened? _Zack whimpered and I couldn't bring myself to answer him. To admit it all would only make it real… and more painful.

_I don't understand this… this is not what is supposed to happen… _Xemnas stated.

_What do you mean? _Cloud asked.

_This is what happens when a bond is broken between mates. But he wasn't mated, was he? _Xemnas looked to me.

_No, Tidus didn't even know he was Loup Garou. _Cloud answered.

_This is about Tidus? What happened! _Zack yelped and Xigbar took his mate in his arms.

_Calm down Zack, you're not helping. We can only hope that Roxas can knock some sense into Tidus. From what it seems, Zell developed a deeper relationship with Tidus than he could have anticipated and now that his secret's out… Tidus has broken it off and left Zell with more than just a broken heart… _Xigbar explained.

I felt my chest tighten at his words and I whimpered and curled into myself.

_What's going to happen? _Hayner asked hugging his mate closer to his form.

_In a situation between mates, there are many possibilities… usually the pain will bring the mates together once more… but sometimes, it's too late. Separation from your mate can sometimes kill you. Other times, it can erase one's ability to rationalize and transform you into no more than an animal. I dread the outcome of this tragedy… _Zexion said and Kairi whimpered.

_Kairi… _Sora quickly moved to check on his mate. _Are you okay? _

_Even the child is mourning… I can feel it's heart crying. _Kairi stood and moved over to me. _I want to help you through this, Zell… you've been my brother since we were pups and I won't let you face this alone. _Kairi said softly.

I gave a small whine and closed my eyes. Kairi's words were comforting but it wouldn't erase the wave of loneliness and misery crashing over me.

I closed my eyes… I couldn't keep my hopes up… Roxas wouldn't be able to change his mind.

With Roxas

"Tidus! Stop!" I called and finally grabbed his arm.

Tidus yanked his arm from my grip and stopped walking. "Deep down… _really _deep down… I always knew Zane was different… but this… I didn't expect this…" Tidus said, his voice angry.

But I could smell the sadness of betrayal in his heart. "He wasn't tricking you for fun, Tidus… Zell loves you! You heard him, he would do anything to stay with you. What can he do to fix this?" I asked.

I could see Tidus biting his lip. He wasn't sure he should bring himself to trust Zell again… he was afraid of getting hurt again. "It's over between us… I don't… I can't deal with that."

"You are not the man I thought you were…" Tidus and I both jumped at the voice behind us.

"Squall…" I said and Tidus turned to look at the man who was Zell's father.

"I knew… I followed Zell one day because I wasn't sure I liked the idea of Zell being in the city all day. I wanted to see what he was up to… so I remained a safe distance away but I watched as he happily ran up to your apartment to see you. When you opened the door to let him in… I was surprised at the sudden influx of pure love and joy the entered my heart when Zell embraced you in the doorway… It wasn't my happiness that flooded through me… it was Zell's intense feeling of love at seeing you that I was feeling… that usually doesn't happen… his heart must have been overflowing in bliss for me to feel it so strongly in my own heart. And when I looked at him gaze at you… I knew that he had found something that he was missing for so long. I had never seen him look so complete… What my son had for you was realer than anything you will ever find with anyone else… and if you can throw that away so easily, than it is _you _who is not the same… it is _you _who has deceived _us_…" Squall spoke, his voice even and smooth, but it stabbed through me like a spear… I couldn't even imagine what it must have felt like for Tidus.

Tidus glared and I felt his anger fly off the handle. "_You _have _no _right to say that to me! _I _didn't trick anyone! I didn't lie to Zane, I didn't pretend to be someone or something that I wasn't! Every word he's ever said to me is replaying in my head and pulling me down… I feel like I so far down in bullshit that I can't even tell the difference anymore! I can't forgive Zell for this! I can't! It's over!" Tidus yelled and ran down the street to his apartment.

"Tidus!" I yelled and moved to chase after him but Squall caught my arm.

"There's nothing we can do… humans are stubborn." Squall said.

I bit my lip. "This isn't right…"

"No… No, it isn't…" Squall said and we made our way back to the clearing.

Back to Zell

The pain had slowed to a sharp throb with every intake of breath… it was tolerable but only served as a constant reminder of my broken heart. What was I supposed to do?

_Roxas is coming back with Squall. _Zack said and I forced myself to stand.

Roxas entered the clearing first and I looked at him.

_What happened? _Zack asked.

Roxas looked to the ground and walked over to Axel.

I felt my chest clench again. I looked when my dad finally entered the clearing.

"D-dad?" I stuttered and Squall looked into my eyes. "H-he's never going to take me b-back, is he?" I said and looked at my father, my eyes watering.

My father moved and pulled me into an embrace, but I didn't want that. I could feel the pain coming back again… I could feel my head spinning with anger and pain.

"N-no… No! NO!" I sobbed and struggled in my father's grip. "NOOO! P-please! I-I…" I cried and punched my father weakly as he tried to hold me tightly. "I HATE THIS!" I screamed before sobbing brokenly. I slipped from my father's embrace and I felt my knees begin to give way beneath me.

I screamed again through my sobs when the pain ripped through me… I could feel it blacken the remnants of my heart with anger and hatred. I regained my balance and when my father tried to hold me close again I began to throw punches at him. "I-I hate you! I hate this p-place! I hate myself! I hate b-being Loup Garou! I w-want Tidus back! G-give him b-back to m-me!" I sobbed hysterically as I punched away at my father.

I screamed when I felt my mother embrace me from behind. I struggled to get away from them. I was so happy when I met Tidus… I was so happy to feel human… to feel happiness and sadness and wholeness… a wholeness I never had when I was here… If only I wasn't Loup Garou…

If only I wasn't Loup Garou!

With a growl I stopped punching and fighting my parents and reached up to grab my ears. I could rip them off! I could break my tail as well! If they were gone, I could abandon this stupid place and be human! I could have Tidus back and I could be happy again!

"I hate myself!" I screamed and yanked as hard as I could on my ears. Every one around me yelped and stood to stop me from trying to rip my ears. I could feel my mother and father's hands tightly grabbing my hands and pulled them away from my mangled ears. I could feel blood pouring from my head down the side of my face.

I growled and snarled at the people trying to stop me. "Get off of me! Get off! I hate my stupid ears and my stupid tail and I want them off!" I screamed and began to scratch and bite at everyone who was holding me down.

Then I screamed when I felt my father bend to lick my wounds closed. "NOOOOOOOO! NO! I HATE YOU! STOP IT! ST-STOP IT!" I wailed and began to thrash as I felt my ears begin to heal.

"Zell!" I stopped screaming when I heard my mother cry. Cloud was holding my arms down, tears pouring down his face, his body trembling with sobs. "My baby… please, just stop…" he wailed and he pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you… we love you… a-and if Tidus can't bring himself to love you as you are, then he obviously doesn't know how to love and I won't have anything to do with him anymore! How could he do this to you!"

I looked around me to see all of my pack crying and whining… they felt my pain and I knew then that they wanted to shed tears so that I wouldn't have to.

I felt my anger and hatred begin to melt away and re-freeze in the form of sadness. "Wh-what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"I wish I knew, son…" Cloud said and looked towards the city.

With Tidus

Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve something like this?

Why do I feel so guilty?

_Because, if you really loved Zane for who he was, then you wouldn't care if it was actually Zell… _

I shook that thought from my head and groaned. Could I really trust that Zell was the same as Zane? Would Zell still be the boy who loved reading children's books more than novels, the same boy who loved to help me cook dinner, the same boy who always seemed to know what I was thinking, the same boy who held me like I was the most important thing in the world to him.

I looked over to my desk and sighed. Two weeks ago I had gotten a new digital camera and I the first thing I did was take a picture of Zane and I together. It was now sitting, framed, on my desk. It wasn't the greatest picture. Zane… or Zell kissed the side of my mouth at the last second before the flash and the camera had captured that moment. But what made the picture seem strange was the fact that Zell's eyes were reflecting the light in a way that made his eyes glow.

It made more sense now…

I remember showing him the picture and seeing a sad smile on his face.

I sighed, was I really the one who had it bad? It must have been so painful to pretend to be something that you aren't… to look at me and know that I wouldn't understand if I knew the truth…

I groaned and plopped on my bed. I missed his presence on the right side of the bed. I missed hearing him giggle at my stupid jokes. I missed the way he looked at me, he looked at me as if he _knew _me… everything hidden under my skin, every thought, every emotion, every secret… he knew them and he protected them and cherished them with every single glance. I missed him…

I loved him…

I groaned again and stood. I grabbed a jacket and moved to the door.

I couldn't lie to myself and say that I didn't need him… in fact I needed him so badly that even if Zell _was _different… if there was even one thing like Zane at all… I would take it!

I flew down the stairs and ran down the street. I didn't really know where I was going but I figured the park was my best bet. I hopped the fence and made my way blindly through the trees. I stayed in the one direction, hoping that by doing so I could easily get to the center.

"Follow me…" I jumped when I heard Squall's voice behind me. I followed close behind him, feeling anxious.

"What is your business here?" Squall asked.

"I want to see for myself that Zane and Zell are the same… if I can prove that to myself, than I want him back." I said, it probably wasn't really an answer he wanted to hear, but I wanted to be honest.

He grunted and continued to walk through the forest. After about twenty minutes I reached a clearing where I could see a hoard of wolves huddled together as if surrounding something.

I entered the clearing and gasped when suddenly the huddle broke and Cloud came running towards me.

He looked like he wanted to kill me. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. I was about to turn tail and run for my life when Squall caught his mate.

"Wait…" he said and I saw Cloud relax before he growled at me.

The growling stopped though, when I whimper sounded and I turned to see Zell huddled on the ground, trembling as if in severe pain.

I walked over to him and kneeled beside him. The guilt began to gnaw at me again and I was very unsure of what to do.

Zell shifted and I looked down at him. His eyes were red and filled with tears. I looked away, hating myself. I couldn't really prove that Zane was Zell on the inside but looking at him like that still pained me as if he were Zane.

I jumped when I felt his clammy palm touch my face. I looked at him.

"T-Tidus… i-it's okay… it's okay…" He froze me his gaze.

The knowing gaze that penetrated my very existence… the gaze that Zane always had when he looked at me. Zell looked at me and he _knew _me… he knew that I was struggling and he was trying to console me despite the fact that I had essentially destroyed his heart.

I felt tears escape my eyes and I placed my hand on top of the trembling one pressed against my face. "Shit… Zell… it's been you all along…" I said before releasing a sob and pulling Zell close.

Zell

When I felt his arms around me again I felt my body begin to calm from the mayhem it once contained.

"T-Tidus… I love you…" I said and let out a whimper as I pressed closer to him.

"I know you do… and I love you too." I said.

"E-even if I'm n-not Zane?" he asked, his voice meek and afraid of rejection.

"Zell… you and Zane are not two separate people… It's only been you… a human named Zane never really existed. You were always you… and it took me a while to realize that. I fell in love with you Zell… though you may have called yourself Zane… it was Zell who looked at me, who loved me, who wanted everything I could offer, who understood me better than anyone else."

"What about the fact that I'm Loup Garou?" Zell added.

"It's unexpected, but it's not something I can't live with." He said with a smile and I felt my heart come together once more to give me that warm feeling in my chest.

"You still want me to live with you?" I asked a smile coming to my face.

"Only if you want to." Tidus said and I yipped before launching myself at his face, placing kisses everywhere. I could feel my tail wagging in my pants.

Tidus laughed and ran his hands through my hair. I shivered and pressed closer to him.

"I like this better than the hat." Tidus leaned in close to me ear. "And I think the ears are really cute." He whispered and I let out a small whine when he stroked my ears with his thumbs.

Everyone around me looked happy to see that I was okay and that I wouldn't lose someone I loved dearly.

And at that thought I pulled away from Tidus and looked at him seriously. "Tidus…" I said.

"What, baby?" Tidus said his eyes open and full of flowing emotion.

"My pack needs me here…" I said softly and looked at my family around me. "I can't live with you… I want to take up my position as Gamma, I owe it to Kairi and her baby…" I said and pressed my forehead to his.

"That's fine, though I'll miss you… you'll always have a place at my apartment and you are free to come and go when it suits you." Tidus said with a smile.

I wrapped my arms around him once more and sighed. "That you for understanding." I said and yelped suddenly when I felt a sharp pain in my heart.

"Zell!" Tidus shouted alarmed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and I suddenly felt something flow through me. It was a rush of something I could hardly describe. It was a presence that was never there before… in fact it was many presences that I had never felt before nestled in my heart. It rejuvenated me and made me feel so utterly and completely connected with everything around me.

"Our baby has finally grown up, Squall can you feel it?" Cloud said and I turned to look at my mother.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Zell, you just got your wolf pride! You have finally integrated yourself into the great cycle! Can't you feel us? We all live within each other now!" Zack said with a yip and I gasped.

"I've found my wolf pride? How?" I asked.

"Sacrifice…" Sora said.

"What?" I asked.

"You earned your pride when you sacrificed a home with Tidus in order to take up a position as Gamma… your desire to be involved finally earned you your place." Xemnas explained.

I felt my heart soar at his words. This was the greatest thing to ever happen to me! "Tidus! I'm a man now! I can take you as my mate!" I said excitedly and looked at him.

"Congratulations! Now explain to me what just happened? In fact, give me Loup Garou 101… I want to know everything." Tidus said.

I smiled at the love of my life before I began.

A/N: THERE! NOW EVERYONE IS HAPPY! YAY! REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own my pretties!

Chapter 14

"So… you really have a tail?" Tidus asked with his head cocked to the side.

I snorted… of all the things he wanted to talk about after telling him everything I could possibly think about me and my people… it was my tail! "Yes… I have a tail. Didn't you see it when I was little?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I can't remember… that was so long ago." Tidus said with a curious expression on his face.

"Do you want to see my tail, Tidus?" I asked, practically reading his mind.

"Yes!" Tidus said and I sighed before unbuckling my jeans. I was about to pull them down when I felt surprise leap out of Tidus and into my chest. "Wait! You have to take off your clothes?" Tidus asked and I frowned.

"Well yeah, it's a tail, Tidus… it's like right over my ass." I said not really getting why he was being so strange about this.

"Well, then I'll look at it later… come here." Tidus waved me over and I shook my head at him before approaching.

I yelped when Tidus yanked me to the ground and straddled me. I let out a small grunt of discomfort before Tidus smirked and leaned in close to me ear. "So, since the wolf is out of the bag and you don't have to hide from me anymore, I think it's only fair that I'm allowed to do naughty things to you now…" Tidus whispered and I smirked when I caught the sweet scent of Tidus' desire.

"You want to do naughty things to me, huh?" I sent him a wolfish grin as I whispered back.

"Oh yeah, don't take this the wrong way… but I wanna be _on_ you." Tidus replied with a small chuckle.

"Guess what genius, you're already on me…" I whispered before wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to mine. I felt contentment flush through me and I knew that the bond between Tidus and I was even stronger than before.

Tidus released an appreciative hum before he moved his kisses to my neck. I gasped and slid my hands down his back. I could feel his hands creeping up my shirt.

"Hah…" I let out a small moan at the heat transferring from Tidus' fingers, burning my skin.

It was the only heat that didn't terrify me. In fact, I welcomed it.

Tidus jumped and flew off of me when two rather menacing growls were aimed in our direction. I groaned and sat up. "Really Mom… Dad? REALLY?" I said with a huff.

"Don't forget that you're only nine, Zell… and you have responsibilities." Squall said and I growled.

"Don't growl at your father, Zell." Cloud said and I realized that my mother's growl was more towards Tidus than me. "Tidus… I expect you to be responsible as well." He said.

"Alright, Cloud… I got it. No sex until we're mates. When is that anyway?" Tidus asked.

"You mean you want to be my mate?" I asked my hear clenching in excitement. I wasn't sure Tidus was really up to it, but if he was I would officially be the happiest person on earth.

"Of course I do, Zell… If there's a way I can be closer to you, than I want to do it. The way you said you loved me earlier when we were fighting, I love you that way too… it just took me a while to get it… I love you… wow, I think that's the first time I've said that…" Tidus said and I yipped before pouncing on him.

I licked his cheek before nuzzling his neck and his chest… I was so happy! "I love you! I love you! You're the best!" I squealed before getting up and stripping before wolfing out. I jumped around howling excitedly before my mother walked up to me and nuzzled my neck.

_Calm down, Zell! _Though my mother said this, I could feel his excitement as well.

_Thanks, Mom… _I said and licked his nose. Cloud yipped and I moved over to Kairi.

_Alright Kai, I'm sorry I was being a dick about taking care of you. I really want to do it… I'm serious. _I sent her and she yipped in relief before pressing her nose into my fur.

_Thank you. _She said before I pressed my face into her belly. I could hear the heartbeat of the baby inside. I yelped when something pressed back against my nose.

_That's the first time she moved… I think she's happy everyone is alright and back together again. _Kairi said.

_It's a girl? _I asked excitedly.

_Yes, I just know it. _

_Sora's probably one of the proudest wolves on earth right now. _I said and Sora yipped.

_You bet. My girl's going to be the strongest most beautiful pup to ever live. And Kairi's going to be there to watch her grow. _Sora said and released a rumble.

_Sora… though I cannot guarantee that I will live through childbirth… I will give it my very best… for the both of you. _She said and Sora licked her snout.

_Well, I know you can do it. _Sora said and smiled.

_I know you will too. _I said.

"Zell…" I turned at the sound of Tidus' voice. "I kinda feel like you all are speaking in a language I don't know… but it's completely silent!" Tidus said and I yipped.

_Sora, can I show Tidus around? I want him to see where we grew up. I promise I won't be too long! _I asked.

Sora grunted his permission and I yipped. _Thanks! I'll be back Kairi! _I added and Kairi released a happy yip.

I ran over to Tidus and pulled on his pant leg with my teeth. Tidus chucked and followed beside me. I turned and sent him a look that said:

_Just keep following me._

Tidus spoke, "Hey, when I become your mate, will I be able to talk to you through my thoughts?"

I huffed and shifted into human form. "I think so, I really wanted to wait till we got to the lake… but I guess it doesn't matter, you were gonna see me like this eventually."

"God, you're sexy but then again you're so cute!" Tidus said and I growled.

"Come on!" I said and took his hand, pulling him along.

When we finally reached the lake I sighed and spun around. "This is where Kairi, Sora, and I used to play when we were little. It's one of my favorite places in the forest." I said and Tidus nodded before walking up to me and tugging gently on my tail.

I gave him a deadpan look.

"Sorry! I needed to get it out of my system!" He said and I smirked.

"Hey, Tidus?" I started.

"Yes, babe?" he answered.

"You want to go swimming with me?" I asked.

"In the lake?"

"Yeah, naked…" I added hoping he would take the bait.

"Ooo, I like that idea!" Tidus started to take off his shirt and as it was going over his head I hid quietly behind a large rock.

"Zell?" Tidus called.

I bit my lip to stop from giggling. Time to test my hunting skills.

"Zell!" Tidus called again, and even from the sound of his feet on the grass I knew that he was facing away from me.

I silently climbed on top of the large rock I hid behind and prepared to pounce.

When Tidus reached the bank of the lake, I jumped with a scary sounding snarl.

"WAHHHHHH!" I heard Tidus yell before we flew into the lake.

When I resurfaced I burst into laughter. "Oh God! The look on your face!"

Tidus sputtered in displeasure before splashing me with water. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"I know!" I wailed before laughing again.

"Very funny…" Tidus grumbled before climbing out of the water.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to the clearing!"

"Tidus!" I whined and scrambled out of the water. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you would be all that angry!"

"Well I am!" Tidus huffed and I ran to catch him. I stood in front of him, my body dripping, my ears flat on my head and my tail curled between my legs.

I let out a whimper. "Tidus, I'm sorry!" I cried and gave him a pitiful look.

I felt his heart warm and his shoulder slump in defeat. "You should be illegal." He said simply and I pressed my face into his chest. "Come back in the water with me," I said and pulled him a little.

Tidus sighed and followed me back into the water. I wrapped my arms around him. "I really want to mate with you now, but I think it would be best if I wait until after Kairi has her baby… she's my top priority right now as an Gamma," I said softly and Tidus nodded.

"Whatever you feel is necessary, I just want you to be happy…" Tidus said and I felt a contented growl rumble in my chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Zell… even though you're a total pain in the ass sometimes," Tidus said and I laughed before biting his shoulder gently.

"You're a pain in my ass too, you know!" I yelped before splashing Tidus with water.

Tidus growled and lunged for me, I turned to swim away when his arm caught mine. He pulled me back against him and suddenly I realized that we were definitely naked and touching.

My innocently playful mood flew out the window and I flushed madly at my thoughts.

"Zell?" Tidus asked and rubbed my abdomen. I shivered and released a whimper, my back arching to press against his touch.

"Oh Jesus, you are making it really difficult not to do terrible things to you…" Tidus trailed and his hand slipped a little lower on my abdomen.

The smell of his lust was so delicious I felt my eyes dilate at the scent. I felt my tail swish a little and I shuddered when Tidus groaned.

"Oh God, I never thought a tail wag could be so provocative."

"You smell so good…" I moaned, turning and pressing my nose against his neck. "I can't wait to sink my teeth into your flesh and make you mine…" I rasped and Tidus trembled.

"Will it hurt?" he asked.

"Oh yes, but it will feel so good too… where do you want me to bite you?" I panted feeling my body grow hot.

"I don't know… is it important where it is?" Tidus asked in a whisper and I felt my teeth graze his neck.

"Yes, the mark shows how much you trust me…" I answered and took a breath while he thought.

"I don't really know… where would you like to bite me?" Tidus asked and I groaned.

"Oh God, everywhere!" I shivered and turned around bit him gently on the neck.

"Well, why don't we just wait and see what happens? Maybe the moment will strike us with inspiration," Tidus aid and I chuckled before I moved away from Tidus to calm down.

"That's a good idea." I sighed and looked back towards the clearing. "I should probably get back now. Kairi needs supervision," I said and got out of the water.

"Zell…" Tidus started, his voice serious.

"Yes?" I asked and pulled on my clothes.

"Do you think maybe you could get someone to watch Kairi on Wednesday of next week?"

"Uhhh, I think so, why?" I asked.

"I want you to meet someone…" Tidus said with a smile and I returned it happily.

"Sure thing! Would you like to stay in the clearing or would you like me to walk you home?" I asked.

"I'll stay with you," Tidus said and walked out of the water.

I was really happy that everything was working out… I used to be so afraid that I wouldn't be able to keep what I had with Tidus… but I should have trusted myself and trusted my pack more.

And now that I do, things couldn't feel more right.

I was ready to be myself, Zell the Loup Garou… with my pack.

And Tidus.

It was going to be great!

A/N: Yeah, sorry it's been so long! And I'm sorry this chapter is short… I got kinda stuck. Anyway I hope you liked it anyway!


	15. Chapter 15

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

Chapter 15

Roxas' POV

It was a day till my first new moon. I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to feel about it. I mean, I was a little scared but part of me…

Well, part of me was excited. Was the new moon supposed to be a time of sadness? No, it was a time meant for lovers and family. And I was thrilled to have that time with my lewkan brothers…

Though, the new moon approaching has kinda made my brothers act funny… not all of them. Seph is like a rock, he's never caught off guard.

But Yazoo gets cranky at the littlest things, poor Loz cries at the drop of a hat, and Kadaj won't stop fidgeting.

I've been okay too… no weirdness from me. And since everything's alright in my pack, I've really had nothing to worry about.

I was curled in my, yes it is mine specifically, large pillow just dozing lightly and halfway watching my brothers interact around me.

Seph was filing his claws on this block of concrete, when Yazoo sauntered over. _Seph, I'm bored. _He drawled.

_Go for a run, I know you love running. _Sephiroth suggested as he continued to scratch down the concrete.

_I don't want to go running… do something with me. _Yazoo said.

_I'm a little busy Yaz, I'm sure Kadaj would be happy to do something with you. _Seph replied.

_I wanna, I wanna! _Kadaj piped as he jumped down from the loft.

Yazoo growled. _I don't want to do anything with Kadaj! _

_Well then I don't know what to tell you Yazoo… I'm filing my claws and if I leave and don't finish them all, I'll feel off balance. _Sephiroth said.

Yazoo hissed before pushing Sephiroth away from the block. I stopped my dozing at that point and lifted my head to see how Sephiroth would react to being pushed.

Sephiroth sucked in a breath before releasing an angry roar, his teeth bared and eyes glowing with animosity. Yazoo only replied in kind before swiping at Sephiroth's face. I jumped out of my pillow in alarm when I smelled the blood that came from the cut that was across Seph's nose. Sephiroth pounced with another roar before he and Yazoo began fighting.

_Hey! Whoa! Calm do-_

_It's alright, they do this a lot before the new moon. _Loz said from his spot curled up on the second loft.

_But, they don't look like they're just playing around! Yazoo cut Seph's face! _I yelped.

_Don't worry about it, you'll see… _Kadaj said.

I frowned but followed Kadaj's example and sat back on my pillow. Sephiroth and Yazoo were tumbling about, breaking stuff, slashing, and biting. It was making me nervous.

Then Sephiroth threw Yazoo clear across the room before pinning him to the ground. Sephiroth snarled down at him his eyes flashing with anger, I thought for sure Sephiroth was gonna really hurt Yaz… but Yazoo lunged forwards and licked the cut he made on Sephiroth's nose. Seph's anger seemed to seep away from him and the two of them changed to their human forms before attacking each other in a make out frenzy.

Yazoo released a moan and I felt my face flush.

_I told you it would work out. _Kadaj said with a smirk before he jumped up onto the loft to be with his mate. _It's the new moon starting to kick in… I'm surprised you haven't really felt it yet. Don't worry though…_

_I think I'm gonna go for a run… _I said and left the den.

I had to get out of there, there was just so much sexual tension sprouting in that room that I was starting to get a tiny bit uncomfortable. I guess the human part of me is still a little unsettled by the complete openness of Lewkanthropy.

I was in the park… I could barely remember climbing the buildings and the running it took to get there. I just took a breath and continued to run where my paws would take me.

And then I was in the clearing.

_Roxas? Are you okay? _Riku asked.

I shook my head to clear it before turning to Riku. _Yeah, I'm fine… just needed a change of scenery. _I replied and yawned before stretching, letting my claws extend and retract when I released all the tension in my muscles.

_Wow, those were some serious claws. _Hayner said with a look of amazement on his face.

I sent him a grin and my tail flicked in amusement. _Everything about me is serious, honey… don't get too close or I might just seriously get you! _I said before I pounced.

Hayner didn't even see it coming and I collided right into him. I pinned him down and gave a playful hiss before getting off of him. Hayner just laid there on the ground with a look of shock on his face.

_What's the matter, Hayner? Cat got your tongue? _I giggled at the lameness of the pun.

Riku and Xemnas yipped at the joke before helping Hayner back up. Hayner shook his head and snorted. _I guess I should be a little more alert, huh? _He said.

_It wouldn't hurt. _I said before looking around. _Where is everyone? _I asked.

_Well, a lot of people went to the lake. Zell is with Kairi and Sora at the sacred place. Kairi's pup was feeling a bit restless and they thought settling down over there might placate the baby. _Riku said.

_Oh okay, well, I'm gonna head to the lake then to see what's up. Where's your mate, Hayner? _I asked.

Hayner yawned, _He went to catch me some food. He's sweet like that. _

_That is really nice of him. Maybe I'll catch him later. _I said before trotting off towards the lake.

I was about halfway there when I caught a familiar scent. I smirked and switched to stealth mode. I ran off towards the scent but remained down wind of it so that I couldn't be noticed. I was getting really close. I jumped into a tree climbed to the top.

Then I smiled when I spotted Axel just walking around. I jumped from tree to tree then when I was as close as I could get, I climbed down silently and matched his foot falls so that he couldn't hear me.

Then I got him. Axel let out a snarl when I caught his tail in my mouth. I let go of him before he could bite me in his surprise.

_What the fuck Roxas! _Axel yelped.

_Hey, don't get mad at me because I snuck up on you. _I said with a smirk before I nuzzled his neck with a purr. _It's okay, cats are superior to dogs in stealth. _

Axel sent me a grumpy sounding growl and I chattered in amusement. _So what exactly were you doing? Just walking? _I asked.

_It's getting colder, I wanted to watch the birds before they begin to fly south. _Axel said and I smiled. I changed into my human form and patted Axel's head. _You mind if I join you? _

_No, but why'd you change? _Axel asked.

I let out a small chuckle before sighing. _I might scare all the birds away in my natural state._

_You really call that other form your natural state? _Axel asked.

I paused for a second and thought about it. _Yeah, I didn't even notice I said that… but yeah, I feel the most right when I'm like mother Jenova. Mother Jenova, she is the one who showed me who I really was… the one who gave me the gift. _I said and smiled when I spotted a small sparrow.

_I don't understand… _Axel said. I kneeled and took Axel's face in my hands. His wolfish face sent me a look of confusion.

_You don't have to understand it, though… that's the beauty of it all. I'll just embrace it, and you can just sit back and… appreciate it. _I licked Axel's snout and Axel yelped at the scratchiness of it.

I giggled and ran off, leaving Axel behind.

I heard Axel growl before running to catch up to me. I let out a surprised yowl when Axel's human arm grabbed my waist.

"I'll appreciate it, alright…"Axel mumbled in my ear before planting a kiss on my cheek.

I suddenly pulled myself from Axel's grip. I gave a hiss and stepped away from him. Something just didn't feel right.

"Roxas?" Axel asked a puzzled look on his face. He took a step forward and moved to grab my hand.

I let a menacing growl mumbled in my throat. Something within me was telling me that I shouldn't let Axel so close, not yet. I couldn't just let him kiss me and hold me, even if I liked the idea of it.

Axel's ears flattened on his head and he gave me a little whimper. "Roxas, are you okay? What's the matter? Did I do something?" he asked and tried once more to touch me.

I hissed and felt my claws extend from my hand. "Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"Roxas?" Axel whined.

"Don't try to touch him…" I felt myself snap out of it at the sound of Sephiroth's voice.

"What just happened?" Axel asked, he sounded hurt.

"I thought at first that maybe you wouldn't be affected by the new moons approach, but it seems I was mistaken. I guess Roxas hasn't told you about the new moon..." Sephiroth said, and without really thinking I moved behind my leader.

"No, I don't understand. He just freaked out when I kissed his cheek… I thought he wanted that sort of thing…" Axel said sadly.

"I'm sure he does, but if you want to have the privilege of kissing Roxas, you have to earn it. He may want you to kiss him, but his instinct will tell him to push you away until you prove yourself worthy," Sephiroth explained and I just stood there confused myself.

"But what is this about the new moon?" Axel said.

"The new moon is the time of the lunar cycle when lewkans go into heat," Sephiroth said.

"I want you to be my mate, Axel, but I won't let you until you earn that title… Axel you have to earn your right to be with me during my heat," I said, feeling my heart pound. To be honest, I didn't tell Axel about the new moon because I was afraid of what might happen.

Sephiroth squeezed my hand for comfort.

"What? Roxas that's not how it works… you wanted to be my mate and you said we could take it slow because I was unsure about it… Roxas, I was supposed to be giving you a chance…not the other way around. I don't need this…" Axel said with a sigh before turning and leaving.

My heart felt like ice.

He just dropped me like I was nothing to him. I blinked the tears from my eyes before moving from behind Seph and running after Axel.

I cut him off and sent him the meanest glare I could make without breaking down. "You missed be before… y-you said you wanted me around. I-If y-you didn't want me, you should h-have just told me! A-and if you think you'll f-find a mate without any effort from you, then you'll be alone for the rest of your miserable life… n-no one's just g-going to g-give you th-their heart i-if you aren't g-going to take care of it! Sh-shame on me for offering mine…" I said and hissed at him one last time before running back to Sephiroth.

_He doesn't deserve you, Roxas… let's get out of here. _Sephiroth said and I switched to my lynx form before running off. I couldn't really see from the wateriness of my eyes. I hopped the park fence and climbed up the back of a building before shooting off towards the den. I just kept running and running until I saw my lovely red pillow back at the den. I threw myself on it and changed back into my human form so that I could sob quietly into its softness.

_What did he do to you? _Yazoo growled angrily.

"The dog wouldn't work for him… just gave up when it got tough," Seph said softly and I curled tighter into myself, feeling like dirt.

_I'll kill that mangy wolf! _Kadaj snarled.

_Roxas… _Loz mewed softly and licked my arm.

"Didn't Jenova want this? Didn't she want me to be with him? Why would I have wanted it so bad if she didn't?" I cried looking at Sephiroth.

"If Jenova wants it to happen then it will, but right now, our only concern is how you feel…" Sephiroth said.

"Well, how do you think I feel Seph? I feel like shit!" I yowled and covered my face in shame.

"Don't feel shitty over that prick! He doesn't deserve to even mate with the ground you walk on! Roxas if you'll have us, Sephiroth and I would like to comfort you on your first new moon tomorrow night," Yazoo said and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"We will do what ever necessary to earn that privilege," Sephiroth said.

I was so surprised by the offer that I almost didn't acknowledge that it happened, but then I my heart started to thaw from the icy trauma it took. I looked into the eyes of the pair in front of me. The devotion and love I saw in those eyes was enough to prove that I could trust them.

"You've already earned it…" I said softly, my face flushed with embarrassment.

Yazoo nuzzled my neck gently before pressing kisses to my neck. Sephiroth leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. With a small mew, I wrapped my arms around Seph and closed my eyes.

I needed this.

I released a gasp when Yazoo began biting my collarbone and Sephiroth's hand moved up my thigh. Seph kissed along my jaw and Yazoo scratchy tongue made it's way to my nipple.

"Ahh!" I moaned and arched my back. I had never felt so exposed before, and the human side of me was afraid.

But it was slowly dwindling away.

My chest was heaving from my gasps and moans.

Lips met mine again and I opened my eyes to see Yazoo's gazing gently into mine. He placed his hands on my face to deepen our kiss and I yowled into his mouth when I felt another mouth wrap itself around the hardened flesh between my legs.

Yazoo smirked into the kiss and pulled away, "Do you like that?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Ahhhn! Haa!" I cried at the wet heat around me.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Yazoo practically hissed. "Forget about everything else… let us take care of you," he whispered in my ear before he began to nibble and kiss it.

"Yessss…" I hissed back and shivered at the pleasure running through me. I had never had so much stimulation at one time.

Sephiroth hummed around my throbbing heat and I moaned loudly. "Oh God!" I cried.

Yazoo captured my lips again and slipped his tongue inside my mouth, exploring every part.

Sephiroth sucked on the head, his hands stroking the shaft. Yazoo's hands pinched and fondled my nipples.

"Come on, Roxas…" Yazoo coaxed. "Let it go…" he whispered before biting my lip. Sephiroth gave a firm squeeze and tongued the slit and that was all I needed to let go.

"Ahhhhhhhhhn, haaahaaah…" I moaned as I rode out my orgasm.

Sephiroth swallowed my seed and Yazoo licked away the blood from my lip. "Axel's gonna miss me, and he's going to be sorry he didn't have me first," I said through my gasped.

Yazoo and Sephiroth released a purr and Kadaj laughed.

"Damn straight! And he's gonna hurt when I'm done with him!" Kadaj said and moved in to nuzzle me.

"You should make him beg like the dog he is…" Loz said and began licking through my hair.

"Loz, what are you doing?" I asked.

"It's bath time!" he laughed and I yelped when everyone's scratchy tongues began to lick me clean.

"That tickles!" I cried and laughed as they continued, forgetting all my worries.

A/N: Here's another update… sorry it's late. I hope you like it! :D Too lazy to proofread.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **How many times I gotta say I never own this shit?

Yeah, it's been a while… I know…

Chapter 16

I woke up snuggled comfortably between my brothers the next day. I yawned and smiled when I felt Yazoo tighten his arm around me with a contented sigh. I was about to snuggle further into his hold when I smelled Cloud and Riku approaching. I let out a little groan and Kadaj hissed.

"What could they possibly want now?" He asked.

"They want to talk to me probably..." I trailed off. I unwound myself from Yazoo and Sephiroth and walked towards the entrance.

"Are you going to put on any clothes?" Loz asked.

I smirked, "I have nothing to hide anymore."

"When you're done talking with the wolves, you should come back to bed..." Sephiroth said with a smoldering look.

I winked at him and felt my face heat up at the thought of what would happen. "Absolutely," I replied. I opened the door and smiled at Riku. "Hey," I said.

"We heard about what happened from Axel," Riku said with a sad look.

I scoffed. "You mean how he threw me away like a piece of trash? Yeah, whatever... it's cool, I have a lot to look forward to during my heat," I said.

"Wait... what? You have a mate now?" Cloud asked.

"Don't need one... Seph and Yaz are going to take care of me," I said.

"But you can't! What about Axel? You have to mate with him!" Riku said looking very surprised.

"Axel is a coward and he obviously doesn't give a shit about me so fuck him. I'm not going to give my heart and soul to someone who won't fight for me. My brothers will and so I'm giving them my heart for now," I said with a frown.

"Roxas you can't be a mate to all of them," Cloud said.

"We don't work like that," Yazoo said and wrapped an arm around me. "Mateship isn't about anything as trivial as virginity between lewkans, it's a matter of life and death... so that means that Roxas here," Yazoo pressed his face to my neck and gave it a sultry lick. "Can have as many sexual partners as he wants, he has plenty of time to choose a worthy mate. Oh, and by the way, tell Axel that I'm sorry he missed out. It's too bad he won't get to taste Roxas. He just tastes so good..." Yaz smirked and nibbled on my ear. I shivered.

"Come on Rox, Seph is waiting," Yazoo purred and I let a small moan slip at the pleasure that was soon to come.

" I'll see you guys tomorrow. Consider me otherwise occupied for the rest of the day," I sent them a smile before turning to kiss Yaz. He groaned in satisfaction before kicking the door closed.

I pulled from Yazoo and smiled. "Thanks Yaz... for having my back. Now I believe it's time for some fun." I said. We had slept most of the day and as the sun began to come down, I could feel my body getting hotter and hotter.

The room began to darken and I could see the eyes of my brothers glow brightly in the dimmer light. It sent shivers down my spine and I found myself panting from the heat growing within me.

Sephiroth stood and released a guttural groan before approaching. Yaz began to pant and I whimpered when his hand slid down my arm. His skin was slippery with sweat and his skin burned me in a very pleasurable way. When Sephiroth moved behind me, I felt excitement run through from what might happen next.

I felt my leader's body burn closely from behind and when his hot hands came to reach around to my abdomen, my knees began to weaken. Sephiroth gave a growl before his teeth pressed against the back of my neck.

My knees gave out and Yaz grabbed my hips with a heated coo. Sephiroth bit a little harder and I released a loud moan. "Please…. Please…" I begged for anything to relieve the heat and arousal within me.

Yaz butted his head against me in comfort and Sephiroth gave me a comforting lick. The sun continued to fall and when it had finally escaped the horizon, a pain hit me like a truck. I let out a piercing yowl and collapsed. Yaz and Seph held me up with gentle hands. My leader nuzzled my hair and gave me another soothing lick before picking me up and carrying me to my pillow. As they laid me down, I noticed that Loz and Kadaj were on the second loft.

They were already in the throes of pleasure and passion. It aroused me further but also made me ache in ways I didn't think it could. I let out another cry and Yaz began to kiss my body.

"Shh, we'll ease this pain of yours," he whispered and kissed down my stomach to my pulsing need.

I threw my head back and arched dramatically at the feeling of Yazoo's mouth on my groin. What began as fluttery kisses soon became long torturous licks along my length. I thrashed at the feeling and opened my mouth to beg when he took me into his mouth. I moaned and cried at the feeling. The pleasure began to wash away the ache and I found myself feeling lost in the emotions running through me.

Sephiroth moved behind Yaz and looked at me. "Do not be afraid, relax and focus on our love," he said and began to run his hands along his mates body, causing him to shiver with delight. I gasped and cried out when the suction of Yaz's mouth around me tightened. Sephiroth let out a pleasured growl before he aligned himself with his mate and entered him slowly. Yazoo arched his back and let out a moan around me.

The vibrations drove me crazy and I wriggled in euphoria. I found myself thrusting into his mouth in time with Sephiroth's thrusts.

I really couldn't handle it when Yaz began to use a bit of teeth, just the right amount to be orgasmic. And after a few seconds, I came in his mouth. He drank all of my seed and pulled away with a moan before smirking at me. "You're sweet…" he said.

I let out a groan when I found myself aroused once again. Yaz twisted and yowled loudly as he came. Sephiroth grunted and shivered as he released inside his mate. I closed my eyes and moved my hand to touch myself.

I large hand took mine and I opened my eyes again to see Sephiroth. "We're going to take care of you," he said and he situated himself between my legs. He ran his burning hands along my inner thigh and I whined and gasped. I wanted more.

Yazoo began his attack on my nipples with lickes, kisses, and bites. I whimpered at the feeling, but I wanted more stimulation.

It was then that Sephiroth stuck his finger inside me. I moaned and felt tears come to my eyes at the feeling of being entered. When I became restless once more, Seph added another finger and delved just a little bit deeper.

It was on the third finger that he found my prostate. I screamed and pulled at my hair. Yaz took my hands and kissed them before placing them onto his own head. I ran my hand through his hair and I could feel the pleasurable electricity coursing from my fingers to my groin. Sephiroth gave a powerful jab to my prostate and I screamed pulling on Yaz's hair, which only made him moan around my nipple.

I rocked in time with Sephiroth's fingers and gripped Yazoo's hair tightly as we continued. I came a second time when Yaz gave my length a firm stroke and Seph hit my prostate, I saw white for a second as I screamed out the pleasure and pain of it all.

My chest was heaving and my heart began to ache again. But I didn't want to be the only one receiving pleasure. I sat up and flipped Yazoo beneath me. I began to kiss and bite at his neck and run my hands down his body, paying special attention to all the places that got me gasps and moans. Yaz wriggled between my thighs and arched his back with a needy moan.

"Sephiroth, I want Roxas inside of me," Yazoo stated, I felt myself shudder and moan at the idea. I looked over to Sephiroth, hoping he would give me permission to take his mate. Sephiroth moved over to Yazoo and I and gave us both a gentle lick on the cheek. "Take care of him Roxas," he said into my ear and I nodded.

"I will…" I panted and began to press kisses into Yazoo's inner thighs, much to his delight.

Then suddenly, everyone in the room tensed. Sephiroth let out an angry snarl and changed into his very large cat form. I let out a growl after realizing that we were about to be interrupted.

"It's that stupid dog!" Kadaj moaned in half pleasure, half disgust.

The door burst open and Axel looked around the room. When he spotted me, he moved towards me. He was stopped by Sephiroth, who was growling loudly in warning. Axel let out a growl of his own, "I wont give Roxas to anyone! He's mine!"

Yaz let out an angry yowl from beneath me, "Roxas is his own person and right now, he's offering himself to us! Get the fuck out! How dare you disturb us!"

Sephiroth pushed Axel towards the door with the butt of his head. _Get out! _Sephiroth said.

"No!" Axel yelled. "Roxas is coming with me, if he loves me like he says he does, he wouldn't be doing this," he said and I moved from on top of Yazoo to release the angriest roar I could manage.

"No! You do NOT get to say that! Just because I love you does not mean you own me! I don't have to do anything you say! Don't you ever come around here thinking otherwise! Now get out!" I let out another roar before I found myself collapsing on the ground. The need and heartache becoming unbearable.

"Roxas!" Axel cried and moved over to get to me. Seph pushed him away with a snarl. _This is the last time I will tell you to leave. My patience is leaving me. _

"Not without Roxas!" Axel replied with a menacing growl. He changed into his wolf form.

And that was it. There was no way he was going to leave, unless I moved him myself. I shoved the pain as well as I could before charging at Axel. I reverted into my cat form and grabbed his neck scruff with my teeth and began to drag him towards the door. _Get out now! I don't want you here!_

_Roxas! Come with me! Don't do this, you don't love them! _Axel pleaded.

I snarled and threw him through the door. He landed outside with a thud. _Listen Axel. My love may be for you, but I won't let you have it until you earn it. Until you can face me, you'll never have me. _

_I'm faceing you now aren't I? _Axel asked and moved closer to me.

I felt my hackles rise and I crouched low, _come any closer and I will hurt you._

Axel continued to move closer and with a yowl I swiped my claws across his face. Axel yelped with pain. Axel whimpered and looked at me, _Roxas?_

_If you still want me, you'll have to fight me for it. You won't have me until my neck is within your jaws. Do you understand now? I don't want a wimp for a mate… _

Axel sent me a challenging look before running off. I dragged myself back into the den and was was met with gentle loving nudges and licks. I gave a pleasured grunt and we all moved to continue the night's activities.

When I woke up again, I was still inside of Yazoo. All of my muscles were tense from the heat and I felt very suffocated in the room. I very gently pulled out of Yaz and gave him a lick before leaving the den.

Once I got out I ran towards the hunting grounds outside the city. The forest-like area wasn't as dense as the park and it also didn't have as much prey, but there was enough to keep a balance of life. The only thing I didn't like about it was the lack of tree cover… sure there were trees here and there but I still felt wide open to anyone. If you go in far enough, you can get to the long grass, which is a much better hiding spot. I was on my way there when I smelled something.

Well, someone, I think.

I stretched my muscles and claws before shaking myself off. I wasn't sure if this person was a threat, but if they were… I wanted to be ready. I looked all around. How was it that I couldn't see the person… I knew they were there. I set off running as fast as I could towards the grass. I'd be safe there. Then I heard the foot falls coming faster and closer, with a growl I came to an abrupt stop and yowled when a body ran right into me.

I twisted with a menacing hiss and swiped at the person with my claws. _Who are you? What are you doing? _

_Ven?_

_What?_

_Just hold on a sec. _The stranger said and circled me, _nevermind, I thought you were… somebody else._ The cat in front of me was dark brown with black along his back. His tail was long and flicked back and forth with interest.

_Are you… a lewkan? _I asked.

_Not exactly, but we're not enemies. It is from our roots that Jenova came into existance_

_You know about Jenova? And if you aren't a Lewkan, than what are you? _I asked.

_Well, it looks to me like you are a very young lewkan… I've only heard of one. The only anthrope that doesn't have to be born anthrope, lewkans are very special indeed. But enough about that, I'm not a Lewkan, I'm an Ailuranthrope _

_You mean like a-_

_Don't call me a were-cat, that just sounds so stupid. My name is Terra, by the way._

_I'm Roxas… I'm so amazed… I mean, I've seen Lycans… but Ailure, I never thought they existed. I assume there are a lot more of you._

_Yeah, there are tons of us, but not all of us form prides. If you didn't know any of this then you must be really young, and yesterday was a new moon… Are you okay?_ Terra asked.

I felt my face heat up even though I knew going into heat was nothing to be ashamed of. _Yeah, my brothers took care of me. _I said.

_You're lucky to have brothers like that… _Terra said with a distant look on his face.

_Well, I think I actually have to get back to them. Will I... see you again? _I asked, my short tail giving a small flick.

_I'll be around…_ Terra said simply and moving in closer. I almost moved away but stopped when Terra nuzzled my fur and weaved around me.

He was wishing me luck. _Stay smart, kitty-cat._ Terra said with a grin and I bristled at the nickname.

_Don't call me that! _I hissed, but he was already hidden away by the long grass.

With a smile I ran off back to the den. I couldn't wait to tell my brothers about who I met.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this except for the plot because I'm special like that!

There's something funky about the format, I think it's because I wrote this on my IPad, sorry about that.

Chapter 17

When I got back to the den, my brothers were still sleeping in a pile. I ran over to

them and pounced right onto Sephiroth.

_Guys! You'll never guess what I saw today at the hunting grounds!_ I chattered

excitedly.

_I see you met an Ailure. I can smell him on you. You must have made an impression_

_because his scent is all over you now._ Seph groaned as he stretched.

_He was only giving a proper goodbye..._ I felt my face heat up again at the thought.

_Ohhhh! Roxas! You're so cute!_ Kadaj gushed.

_He said that we were similar. That Jenova came from the Ailure?_ I asked.

_It's time for the story, you know it is! Let me tell the story Seph, let me tell_

_it! _Kadaj crawled over Loz and Yazoo to get in Sephiroth's face.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes before releasing an amused chatter and licking Kadaj on

the face. _Go ahead. _Sephiroth pushed Kadaj from on top of his brothers and he

began.

_Actually!_ Kadaj started and turned into his human form. "Long ago, at the

beginning of time, there was nature and nature alone. But nature was still,

inanimate and to relieve itself of that problem, Nature created animals. One of the

earliest forms of animal were the Ailuranthropes. There were two, one male, the

other female. Their names were Solembum and Jenova," Kadaj explained.

_What about the other Ailure? _I asked.

"I'm getting there!" Kadaj yowled and Yazoo chattered, amused by Kadaj's outburst.

"So, Solembum and Jenova were like complete opposites. While one was warm, friendly, brash, and lively, the other was cool, solitary, calculating, and quiet. Solembum brought about the spring and summer, the fruitfulness of the conditions brought about more Ailure. Jenova brought about the fall and winter seasons. However, though she enjoyed the quietness of the colder conditions, she was heartbroken by the fact that the cold killed the wildlife. Her sadness fueled the winter cold and soon the weather froze away the end of her tail and her coat thickened-"

_So that's how it happened..._ I said.

"Let me finish Rox!" Kadaj whined and I gave my undivided attention once more.

"Nature, saddened by Jenova's loneliness and misery, gave her the ability to help

those in need. Nature hoped that this would fill the emptiness created by the deaths

of the animals and plants that could not adapt to the cold. Jenova gained the

ability to share her own abilities. The ability to adapt, to change in order to make

life easier and better. And eventually, we came into existence," Kadaj finished.

_That's so... Fascinating... I'm part of something... I'm part of history. _I

gasped in amazement. It was never like this when I was a human. I was just one of

billions. But here, I really meant something.

"Roxas, you always meant something. Even, the Lycans knew you were special, why do you think they try so hard to keep you around," Loz said in his human form.

I smiled and changed into my human form. "I guess you're right but I didn't feel

special until you guys came along. As much as part of me wanted to hate to say this,

I'm glad I'm not a Lycan... Being what I am is the greatest, and I wouldn't wish to

change anything," I smiled and Yazoo pulled me into a hug.

"We're proud if you..." It was a little strange hearing this from Yaz, but it made

it all the more meaningful.

"You know, this is good news..." Sephiroth stated as he picked the grime from

beneath his nails.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, if there's going to be a pride of Ailure passing through, that means there's

going to be a whole slew of prospective mates for you. Maybe even the cat you just

met... You never know, but you shouldn't be afraid to put yourself out there,"

Sephiroth said.

I blushed. "Do you think Terra would like someone like me?" I asked.

Sephiroth smirked, "you never know until you try."

"So what did this Terra guy look like?" Loz asked.

I blushed even redder. "I'm a little embarrassed... I didn't even see his human

form. I was already attracted to his cat form... Part of me still finds that a

little freaky," I said.

"It's only natural that you are attracted to your own kind, I mean, we are Ailure

technically," Seph said.

"So, come on, out with it! I want to know what the cat looks like!" Kadaj asked,

impatiently.

I smiled. "He was sleek and you could see all the rippling muscle under that short

shiny coat. And his eyes were large and deep... An amazing blue... He looked like

someone in complete control. I think that's what I liked most, and he was friendly,"

I said.

"Sounds hot..." Kadaj said. Loz grumbled a little and bit Kadaj's ear.

"Not my type," Yazoo said and I smiled.

"What is your type? Strong silent type?" I asked looking at Seph.

"I like the old wise men types," Yazoo answered and I laughed.

"Is that what Seph is?" I asked.

"Well, he is like eighty years old... But as long as he has me, he has hundreds of

years ahead of him," Yazoo said and nuzzled Seph's fur.

I smiled at them and stretched. "Does anyone want to come with me to the forest?" I

asked.

"If I go to the forest there's a chance will have a run in with the wolves… and I, personally, have seen enough of them for a lifetime," Yazoo said and settled down next to his mate.

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys later…" I said and moved to leave.

"I'll come, I mean, if you do end up in the middle of a wolf pack, I think it's best if you have a friend," Loz said and I smiled at him.

"Way to make everyone else look like an asshole, Loz!" Kadaj whined and I trilled at them.

"I'm just going for a walk, I'm not really in the mood to see anyone else either," I said before Loz and I left.

It didn't take us long to reach the forest. I personally loved sneaking through the city in cat form, it was something I knew Cloud and his pack couldn't do. I giggled at the thought of Zack tumbling over his mate in an attempt to be stealthy. _There are just some things that only we can do… _I thought aloud and Loz snorted.

_You can't blame those who try to be like us… we are amazing beings… and I'm not just being snobbish. _Loz replied.

_Loz?_

_Is something wrong? _Loz asked sending me a concerned look.

_No… I just… I have a question. _

_Well, ask it. _Loz said.

_What was mating like? Is there like a ritual or a ceremony… for the Loup Garou all you have to do is announce yourselves as mates and then consummate it… but for us… there's so much more at stake… _I trailed off.

_Well, there is kind of a ritual I guess. Like you said, this is your life you're offering up… it's very serious who you choose. That's why suitors have to fight so hard, both other suitors and the potential mate. You can't just deem your loved one worthy and throw your life away… they have to take your life from you, fight you for it. So you have to guard it… well… I can't say guard it with your life because, it IS your life! _Loz explained.

_So you fought Kadaj, and beat him? And that's when you took his life? _I asked.

_Well, I mean, it's mating so there was a bit of romance… if you can call it that._

_Okay… I don't think I understand._

_Fine, I'll demonstrate. You need a strategy, lucky for you you'll probably be on the receiving end so you don't have to worry about strategizing too much. So I wanted to take Kadaj off guard so I distracted him with my scent, you know, pheromones. Luckily for me, pheromones can be quite strong if you're really feeling it. So, I disoriented him with my scent._

_That sounds kind of like a dirty trick… _I said.

_Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do… it certainly isn't a walk in the park. _Loz said and that's when it hit me.

It was an extremely pungent smell that made me a little dizzy. _Loz? _I started.

_See, it's pretty strong, huh? After that I came at him. _I could hear him but I couldn't see Loz. I twisted to see if he was behind me.

I yowled when a body crashed into me and I turned to see Loz, teeth bared and claws at the ready. I frowned.

_Roxas you have to be ready for anything. If they want you enough, they'll do anything to get you. If you want a choice, then you have to double every effort. You have to be desperate; your life is at stake. _Loz said and lunged for me.

I squirmed out of the way, a hairs breadth away from getting my throat cut out. _Loz! Are you crazy! I thought this was a demonstration not a free trial! _I hissed.

_You'll never be prepared if you don't learn seriousness of the stakes. So get serious, Rox. I do this because I love you and I don't want you to lose to the first cat that forces himself on you. _Loz let out a ferocious sounding roar that actually sent fear all the way down my spine. I froze.

_That's is another way to catch you off guard. They'll try to scare you into submission. If this were real I would have already mounted you. Don't let them, Roxas. Scare them back! _Loz said.

I shook myself out of my frozen state and growled. _Did it work on Kadaj?_ I asked.

_No, if he was gonna give himself to anyone, he was gonna hurt 'em first. _Loz said. _It's time you start thinking like a cat. We may have formed a family and we may look out for each other… but deep down… there's really only one thing that's truly important… and that's the one. Until you have a mate, Rox, the only person that's going to look out for you is yourself. That's how you grow up. So defend yourself, or get hurt! _Loz lowered himself and began to advance towards me. Deadly intent was shining in his eyes.

I growled again and began to back up. _Seriously Loz, I don't like this! _I hissed.

Loz yowled and swiped at my chest. With a distressed yowl I stood on my hind legs and whacked Loz in the face.

_That's a little better, but you still aren't taking this seriously. It's okay if you hurt me Rox, wounds heal. So fight me! _Loz growled and came at me again.

I had finally had enough. If I wanted Loz to leave me alone, I was going to have to teach him to listen.

With an angry roar I advanced. When we collided, we tumbled about in a flurry of claws and teeth. I yowled when his teeth sank into my leg. I bit the scruff of his neck and pulled tight. When Loz cried out in pain, I set off running as fast as I could.

He was gaining on me fast so I jumped as high as I could in the air. Loz, who was directly behind me, didn't register quickly enough.

I had him.

I sank my claws into his back and grabbed the scruff of his neck. Loz roared and thrashed to throw me off. Loz threw himself onto the ground and I let go to avoid painful impact with the ground.

_Got ya! _Loz growled as he sank his claws into my hips and pulled me underneath him.

I roared and squirmed to get him to get away but his grip was painful and extremely strong. He pulled me to the ground and then rested his entire body weight on top of me.

_And that's how you do it! After Kadaj, I'm kind of a pro. _

With an angry roar, I thrashed to get from under him. I tried scratching up dirt and leaves to disorient Loz but he just went right back to holding me down.

I didn't want to lose like this!

I twisted at the cost of his claws dragging mercilessly across my flanks. I tried to bite him but suddenly, three bodies crashed right into Loz. Successfully getting him off of me.

Loz let out an angry roar and slashed at the three wolves fending him off.

_Leave Roxas alone! _Demyx yelled.

_How could you attack your own pack member! _Cloud growled.

_Didn't you see he didn't want you on him like that! _Axel snarled.

They forced Loz into a corner and that's when I moved in. I quickly ran in front of Loz and hissed at the three wolves in front of us.

_What are you doing! Stop it! _I yowled furiously.

_You were screaming and trying to get away, it sounded like you were in trouble. We came here to help you out! _Axel said.

_This was a lesson, there's nothing going on here. If anything, Loz was the only one helping me. _I said.

_What about those wounds? He hurt you! _Demyx whimpered.

I felt my heart clench. Looking at Demyx, I could tell he was genuinely worried for me. I turned back to Loz and gave him a lick on the nose. _Are you okay? _I asked.

Loz nodded and pushed me forward with his snout. I walked over to Demyx and let out a little purr. _It's alright, Dem. I'm fine, wounds heal. _I rubbed my head against his.

_You sure everything is okay? _Cloud asked.

_Yeah, he was teaching me how to defend myself. Which I definitely need to work on because I was dead meat. _I mewed sadly and Loz sent me a purr of comfort.

_I think you did very well. The point of the lesson was to get you prepared. I think you're ready for anything. There won't be better opponents than those who know you best. And sadly, you took me by surprise with that twist of yours. You would have totally got me. _Loz said.

_I'm glad everything is okay… _Axel said and I was surprised by the sincerity of his demeanor.

_Yep, and if Loz thinks I'm ready. I'm ready to take on the Ailure suitors. _I said and shook off the slight sting around my hind legs.

_What do you mean, take on the Ailure suitors? Ailure exist? _Cloud asked, confused.

_Yep, and it's time for me to strut my stuff for my own kind. I'm sure I'll have better luck with them than with you guys. _I said deliberately ignoring Axel.

_Roxas… _Cloud whimpered.

Axel let out and angry snarl and lunged at me. He knocked me over and pinned me down. _Can't you see that you're slipping away from us? _Axel cried. _I want you to be my mate! Stay! I've got you pinned, I could easily go for the throat… doesn't that mean I win?_ Axel asked.

I couldn't believe it. Did he think this was some sort of game? With an angry hiss I kicked my hind legs up and dug them into Axel's belly before throwing him off of me.

_Do you think this is funny? Do you think this is a fucking joke? Take me seriously! _I cried before knocking Axel over once more and grabbing his throat gently with my teeth and wrapping my legs around him so he couldn't get away. I could feel the fear rushing through his veins when he realized this is what it really meant to be caught.

_I have to fight for my choice, Axel! It's time you fight for yours! If you try again, serious or not, I will kill you if you underestimate me! _I said and let go of him.

_Roxas isn't slipping anywhere. You are pushing him away. This isn't a game! In order to be Roxas' mate you have to kill him, and then love him enough to revive him. If you have any doubts, then you should just back off. Stop hurting Roxas! _Loz warned in a low threatening voice, one that I had never heard before.

I gave another sad mew, before glaring at Axel and running off.

**A/N: **Another chapter! The drama llama and running all over the place! What will happen now? Review and find out next time on THE PACK: TWO TALES!


	18. Chapter 18

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I only own the recesses of my brilliant mind!

Chapter 18

I woke up where I fell asleep under a tree in the hunting grounds. When memories of yesterday came back to me, I immediately felt my heart ache and tears come to my eyes.

Was I not a good person? Was I not worth anything, not worthy of love? I was so sure that I was, which only makes my heart hurt more when the person I want to spend my life with only crushes my hopes and dreams.

I just want to wake up next to someone for once, and know that the heart beating against mine is only for me. Was I asking too much?

I released a lonely cry without noticing before leaning back against the tree. I felt more tears stream from my face, and I covered my eyes in shame.

I certainly like to torture myself with this yearning heart of mine.

I suddenly changed to my cat form and my hackles rose when I sensed another person near. I growled when my instincts told me to run. I shook off the feeling and focused on my senses to locate the lurking visitor. I didn't like my exposure so I climbed the tree I was under to get a better look at surroundings.

I spotted him... He was this huge Ailure and he was closing in. I slipped further into the foliage to hide. When the Ailure was finally in plain view, I stilled and waited to see what he was doing. He walked around and sniffed the air, a possessive growl emitting from his throat.

_I know you're here, I can smell your need. Why don't you come on out so I can take you down easy?_ The Ailure said and I felt anger strain in my chest. Did he think it would really be that fucking easy. And what are you talking about? Need? I don't want anything to do with you, you fucking dick!

_You smell so good, I just want to sink my teeth in your throat and make you mine. I'll take you nice and slow and when you finally climax, I'll snap your throat before bringing you back to life. You know you want this,_ he said.

That was it! I flew out of the tree and sank my claws into his back and bit the scruff of his neck as hard as I could. I felt a deep seated satisfaction at the sound of his cry of pain. The Ailure began to thrash to get me off. I jumped off of him and gave him a menacing growl. _You're disgusting!_ I yowled.

The Ailure roared and charged at me. At the last second, I slipped beneath him and crawled out behind him. I bit his tail and pulled. He yowled in pain and I let go so that I could grab his scruff again and take him down. But he was really fucking heavy and I couldn't do it quickly enough. He suddenly tripped me with a swipe of his paw, before climbing over me. He laughed. _Not so tough now, are you? _

I hissed and thrashed but his weight was overpowering. I used my hind legs to kick him hard in the gut and in that moment I managed to get enough leeway in my upper body to sink my teeth into his leg. He threw himself away from me and I got to my feet. With a deep breath I released a loud roar. _Leave me alone!_ I charged at him with a raging snarl and swiped a few deep cuts into his face. The Ailure roared in agony and finally ran off.

I felt my chest heave with effort to calm my racing heart. The adrenaline began to wear off and the scariness of what just occurred crashed into me. I mewed and shivered in an attempt to get the feelings out as quickly as possible. It wouldn't do to feel like this for very long. I curled into myself and let out my fear and sadness.

I flew out of my skin when I felt something lean against me. I yowled angrily and began to swipe blindly with my claws. _No! NO! Leave me alone! LEAVE!_ I cried before the fatigue set in and I collapsed to the floor. It was only when I began to sob in agony that I realized I reverted to my human form. "P-please j-just leave me alone!" I cried. Then I felt arms wrap around me tightly, but gently.

"Shhh, kitty-cat. I gotcha, hush... Hush..." A familiar sounding voice said quietly. I leaned into the sudden comfort I felt at being held so tenderly. After a few minutes I heard myself begin to purr. With a deep flush I pulled away.

"Are you better now?" The voice asked and I frowned.

It was a tall guy with brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He seemed to familiar...

"Don't tell me you already forgot me? We met the day before yesterday!" The guys said playfully.

My eyes widened, "Terra?" I asked.

"Correct! Are you feeling better, kitty-cat?" He asked.

I flushed, "Yes... Thank you..." I trailed off.

"You know, you shouldn't be upset, you should be proud! By the looks of it, the guy must have been huge. And you totally fought him off all by yourself. To be honest, if I were in your position, I don't think as a new born I'd be able to handle such a fight." Terra sat against the tree and smiled at me.

"It came out of nowhere! I didn't ask for any body to try anything," I said.

"You sure? You don't just randomly try and take someone as your mate, you must have accidentally released a scent or something," Terra explained.

I shivered, to think I accidentally gave that creep an invitation!

"We're you actually looking for someone?" Terra asked.

"No, I was crying... Then he came..."

"Crying? Why?" He asked.

I looked away, "you'll think I'm strange..." I said.

"Kitty-cat, you're a Lewkan, I already think you're strange." Terra laughed.

With a sigh, I told him everything. Even about times before I was Lewkan, it felt good to get it all off my chest.

Terra growled by the end of my story. "I don't like this Axel character, he sounds like a piece of work." Terra grumbled.

"I know, but despite all those flaws... There are so many things I love about him, things that overpower his short comings," I said.

"Obviously, you don't know what you deserve. Which is a cat that won't settle for just making you happy, he'll make you independently happy. He's not selfish as to make you dependant upon him to be happy… he'll help you discover a happiness that wont fade when he's gone," Terra said.

"That sounds great and all but where am I gonna find someone like that?" I asked.

"Right in front of you."

"You? Are you being serious right now?" I asked incredulously.

Terra grabbed my chin and pressed his lips to mine. I froze suddenly and pulled away. "You didn't answer my question!" I yelped.

"Why don't you come back and let me show you how serious I am?" Terra said and leaned in closer.

I flushed and sputtered a little before leaning back into a kiss. I closed my eyes and let myself slip. Terra put his hands on my face and I opened my mouth to let him deepen our kiss. With a small grunt Terra slid his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed into the pleasure of this. He was very good at this, he as exploring my mouth as if he already knew where to go to send shivers down my spine. I let out a moan at the feeling of his tongue sliding along the roof of my mouth.

I jumped with a yelp when I felt something soft slide up my thigh. "What the hell?" I looked down at my leg to see a brown tail flick back and forth.

I looked back up to Terra and noticed he had ears as well. Terra chuckled and moved his ears when he realized I noticed them.

I smiled at him and reached up to pet his ears gently. Terra purred before moving to press kisses to my neck. I gasped and mewed embarrassingly when his rough tongue slid along my jawline and back to my mouth.

Terra released a sigh before pulling away. "You want to take a walk with me?"

I smiled and nodded before we changed to our cat forms. Terra stood and walked toward the long grass. He looked back at me, his body glistening in the sunlight.

It was then that I noticed that he had spots hidden on his fur. It was beautiful. I stood and followed after him.

_Where are we going? _I asked.

_Follow me and find out! _Terra said and I huffed.

_You're a man of mystery, really… _I said dryly.

Terra only chattered amusedly at me before disappearing into the long grass. I shook my head and decided that the best thing to do was let things happen. If Jenova wanted this for me, than surely it was good.

**A/N: **I know it's been a long time and I know this is short but again, really busy in the RL! I hope you enjoy and now I have to study music history! BAI! LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE YOU GO!


	19. Chapter 19

**The Pack Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own none of this 'cept the plot and original characters… though I'm not sure if there is any!

Chapter 19

Zell's POV

It's been a good while since Roxas has come back to the clearing... And you know, I hate pointing fingers, but it's definitely Axel's fault. We're all doing okay here at the clearing, but everything is different without Roxas around. He and I have had our skirmishes, but he's been a voice of reason, of humanity, for a lot of us here and it's sad that he doesn't feel comfortable with us anymore.

If Axel would just get off his fucking ass and actually try to win Roxas' heart, we wouldn't be in this situation.

It pisses me off.

_Zell, we can feel your anger from over hear. You know it's not good for my pup._ Kairi said with a comforting smile.

I took a breath and calmed down. I've been watching Kairi and her pup for a while now. It's hard work but being a Gamma is something a really enjoy. I enjoy it so much that I've had to postpone my times with Tidus many times. He's really great at being patient. Kairi's gonna have the baby any day now so it won't be too long until I can finally meet whoever it is he's been wanting to introduce me to.

Zack trotted over to me and sat. With a sigh he leaned against my side and groaned. _I really do think Roxas is gonna find someone else. Any day now he's going to come to us with some cat mate and we're gonna have to accept that as that and he'll excommunicate himself from us and we'll never see him again… I wish Axel would get off his lazy ass and work for what he wants! _Zack said and I nodded with a snort.

_I can _hear _you! _Axel grumbled.

_Did it ever come across your tiny little brain that I may _want _you to hear me! You fucking child! If you weren't going to be with Roxas, then you shouldn't have started anything! There's no such thing as a fucking free trial! We thought you were sure! We all thought you loved Roxas! Why wont you fucking fight for him? What did he do to you to deserve being mistreated so badly! _Zack snarled.

I looked over to Zack in shock. I had never seen him so angry before. He was always so chill and friendly, it was so strange to see him so menacing. Xigbar stood and moved to comfort his mate.

_It's not like I asked Roxas to become a Lewkan! It's his fault for having strange customs! _Axel growled.

Zack snorted angrily and moved over to Axel with raging snarls. _You are such a fucking pup! You can't blame it on Roxas! We don't have a problem with Roxas, his brothers, or his customs! There's a reason why they are the way they are, its all part of nature's plan! It's you who's not acting how nature would like you to act! Where's your fucking pride! Roxas gave you everything and you're breaking it! Either secure it as yours by fighting him, or give it up! But don't fucking sit there like nothing has happened! Get up and do something! Don't you love Roxas? Why are you so afraid? I can't stand how cowardly you are being! I won't have anything to do with it! I don't want you destroying my pack! _Zack was practically foaming at the mouth with anger. I stood and moved to hold him back before he did anything stupid, but Xigbar got there first.

_Zack, you need to calm down. Yelling at Axel isn't going to change anything. _Xigbar said in a calming voice.

_No! No! I will not calm down! It hurts me to see and feel Roxas' heart shatter every time Axel throws his love back in his face like it's nothing! It's like he thinks this is all a game! It's not! People's lives are involved and he doesn't care! _Zack yelled and lunged for Axel who stood with a snarl.

_You think I like doing this! You should now that that isn't the fucking case! _Axel yelled back.

I looked between my seething brothers and felt a little helpless. How exactly was I supposed to fix something like this?

_Well talk to us then! Because to every single one of us here! It looks like you don't give a single shit about Roxas and you just want him to never come back! _Zack yelled.

_You fucking hear what they said! I'd have to kill him! I CAN'T DO THAT! I c-can't… the thought of physically hurting him makes me sick to my stomach! I've been trying to figure out what to do, I was hoping I could just talk him into adopting our customs, just this once… but he kept jumping to the conclusion that I didn't want to fight for him… I'll fight anyone else! I'll fight thousands! I never thought I'd have to fight him! I'm not a Lewkan, even if I did actually kill Roxas… he'd be dead! There's no way I could possibly bring him back to life, I've never been able to bring anything back to life! _Axel yelled misery and fear seeping from his form.

Zack stood there examining and processing his words. I moved over to Axel. I looked him in the eye. _Do you mean what you say? Do you actually want Roxas as a mate? _I asked.

Axel snarled before taking a deep breath. _YES! I love him… I know I haven't been acting the way I should, but I just don't know how… I just… it's a lot to process and a lot to take on… I wasn't trying to take the easy route, I just don't want to kill Roxas… I want him with me._

_If you love Roxas the way you should, then you can't worry about that. You just have to do what you have to do to have him by your side. He's going to move on, if he hasn't already. This means that you have to prepare yourself quickly. Training wont be easy, but you have to try! _I said to him with a serious face.

Axel looked at me and after a minute, he nodded and looked to Zack. _I'm sorry I upset you, Zack. _

Zack growled and attacked Axel. I jumped startled at the reaction and moved to stop them when Xigbar took my arm.

_Zack is his first step. _Xigbar said and I smiled.

Zack was starting his training immediately. We watched as they wailed on each other. Both of them going in for the kill but never hitting the mark. That was until Axel grabbed Zack's scruff with his jaws and dragged Zack to the ground. With a snarl he trapped Zack beneath him and after a bit of violent struggling, finally managed to get his teeth on Zack's throat.

_You might have won this battle Ax, but you sure as hell didn't win the war! _Zack yelped.

Axel yipped and licked Zack's face before licking his wounds. When that was done, he turned to the rest of us in the clearing, _Well, who's next? _He asked.

And after that, Axel began to fight everyone in the clearing. Some fights were really close, but in the end, Axel came out on top. Kairi took it upon herself to be the resident nurse to lick all the wounds of the challengers.

I smiled at her and nuzzled her belly. _You're mommy is a great healer! She'll fix everybody's booboos! _I said to the wiggling pup in her womb.

Kairi chuckled as she finished licking Demyx's head wound. _I just do what I can!_

_I guess I'm next, huh? _I asked.

Axel growled and stood at the ready. _Hit me with your best shot. _

_I'll play dirty if I have to, you never know how Lewkans fight. _I said and charged.

Instead of actually attacking him I circled around him as I gained speed. If I did this right, I'd be virtually invisible. I really put my ass in gear and pushed as hard as I could, I focused on balance and the pattern of my footfalls.

I could see Axel turning to try and catch sight of me; he was a sitting duck. I silently moved in and snapped at his legs. I heard Axel yelp and I smiled. There was no way he would win this one!

I continued my assault on his legs, effectively slowing him down. When I was done, I moved in to finish him off.

But he did something unexpected. Axel predicted where I was going to attack. I didn't know how he was doing it but it was killing my advantage!

I finally decided to pounce and Axel caught me. His body collided with mine and I fell to the ground. I recovered quickly, but Axel was quicker. I growled and squirmed from where I was pinned under him.

_How did you do that? _I yelled.

_I focused on the gusts of wind that flowed from your speed. I timed it and pounced accordingly. _Axel said.

_But, but, I slowed you down! You shouldn't have been able to catch me! _I whined.

_You underestimate your opponent! _Axel smirked.

I sighed and surrendered. Then a scent caught my nose and I shoved Axel off of me. _Tidus! _I yelped happily and moved to the edge of the clearing where I could smell him approaching.

Tidus came into view and I changed into my human form just to give him a huge hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" I said and took in his scent.

I could feel his body heat up; he must have realized I was totally naked against him. I smirked and pressed myself closer. "How are you? I know I haven't been around lately, I hope you haven't forgotten about little ol' me!" I said, my tail wagging in amusement.

"Uh… n-no, I haven't forgotten! How could I? I never stop thinking about you," He said and I felt my heart warm at him.

"Awwe, you're so sweet!" I said and let my tail graze the inside of his leg innocently.

Well, it would look totally innocent to him.

"I came to check up on everybody. I did research on wolf gestation periods and if you guys are anything like wolves, Kairi should be ready to have her baby soon," Tidus said.

I nodded and pulled him into the clearing. "Kairi is just about ready to pop! It's about time, we need some fresh new faces in our family. I get tired of everyone's boring mugs everyday!" I said and laughed when Zack pounced on me.

"You lie! You know you totally love us!" Zack said in his human form.

I laughed. "Yeah, I do. But It'll be so great to not be the youngest anymore," I said.

Tidus chuckled and took my hand to pull me up off the ground, seemingly over my naked state. "I remember when you would trail after Cloud like a little duckling, holding tightly to his pant leg as he worked. You were cute then," Tidus said with a smirk.

I pouted and felt my ears flatten on my head. "You don't think I'm cute?" I said with my best version of puppy-dog eyes.

I felt Tidus melt right in front of me, but he recovered quickly. "Nah, you're alright."

I huffed and moved over to him before grabbing his shirt. I crashed my lips to his, there was no way I was going to let him get away with that! Tidus groaned softly before wrapping his arms around my waist and slipping a hand over my ass.

I bit his lip and he yelped a little before sliding his hand back up. I chuckled into our kiss and ran my hands through his hair.

_You know Zell. I think I can manage the rest of the day without a Gamma. I'll tell Sora that I let you go hang out with Tidus. Though it was very kind of him to come and visit us. _Kairi said and my head and I pulled from Tidus' lips in surprise.

"Really?" I asked looking over at Kairi.

_Yes, go have fun… and spread your pheromones somewhere else! _Kairi chuckled.

I flushed a little before running to Kairi and hugging her. _Thanks sis!_ I thought before moving to grab my clothes.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked.

"I can go to the city with you today! Do you think we can finally go see whoever it was you wanted me to meet?" I asked.

Tidus thought for a second. "Yeah…" he trailed off, his demeanor sagging just a little bit.

I took his hand with a reassuring smile and we left the clearing.

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE! REVIEW PLEASE!


	20. Chapter 20

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **Nigrah don't own!

Yeah, this is short but I wanted this scene to be the entire chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 20

Tidus seemed so nervous when we were walking down the street. I couldn't get a handle on the emotions he was feeling. I squeezed his hand to comfort him as we continued to walk. "Where are we going?" I asked.

Tidus sighed before letting out a groan, "Alright, you got me... I'm about to introduce you to someone I've never introduced anyone to. She's very important to me, okay?"

I smiled at him and pressed my face into his neck. "Hey, whoever it is, I'm happy to meet them. And no matter what, I'm not going anywhere," I said, hoping he would understand how serious I was about loving him.

Tidus wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his love for me swell within me, warm and smooth. "Come with me, we're almost there," Tidus said and lead me further down the street.

As we got closer and closer to the place we were going, I could feel myself get more and more nervous. But it was for a reason I couldn't really understand. It was like something was wrong but I could put my finger on what it was.

When I spotted the large building, I could feel my heart jump in alarm. I felt my hands start to tremble.

The place smelled like death... It was horrid. I didn't want to be there. "What I-is this place?" I stuttered feeling frightened.

"It's an old folks home, you know, where older people can get full time care they need," Tidus said giving me a weird look.

I felt tears come to my eyes. "I d-don't like this p-place... It smells so unnatural," I shivered and squeezed Tidus' hand for support.

"To be honest, I hate this place too... But it's where my grandmother lives. When I was born, my parents didn't want me so she took me in. She's the mother I never had. I want you to be the first person to meet her," Tidus said and moved towards the building.

With a small inward whimper, I sucked up my courage and walked with Tidus into the building.

It wasn't long before we were checked in and Tidus guided me down the hallways. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and I looked into a few of the rooms we passed.

These people were dead! But they clearly weren't dead! They smelled dead, but these people were going through the motions of living as if they're bodies were still full of life. What was keeping them alive?

"Mr. Mayerson, it's time for your medicine," said a nurse and I watched in shock as this living corpse ingested this unnatural remedy to prolong a life he no longer had.

"Zell, are you okay, babe?" Tidus asked.

"Nature took his life ages ago, w-why is he torturing himself by prolonging the process? It hurts me... God, it hurts... It... It's gonna make me s-sick!" I yelped and ran to the bathroom. I managed to make it to the toilet before I threw up all the contents of my stomach.

"Zell, does this really hurt you?" Tidus asked.

"I... My body is rebelling against me because my instincts can sense the unnatural environment, and I can smell all the sickly here so badly it's throwing off my equilibrium. But I will endure this to meet your Grandmother, this is important to you, so it's important to me too," I explained.

"I love you..." Tidus said and rubbed my back. I smiled at him and moved to the sink to rinse my mouth out.

When we left the bathroom, my body adjusted to the environment and we made it to his grandmother's room. I took a deep breath and watched as Tidus opened the door.

"Hey Marion, I'm here with a visitor," Tidus said and the figure lying in the bed turned her head to smile at Tidus.

"John, how are you?" The woman said and I frowned.

"No, Marion... I'm your grandson Tidus remember? John is the name of my father," Tidus said and that's when I finally got my senses together.

I could smell that her body was failing her, and that her mind was very, very sick. She couldn't remember the boy she had raised.

I walked into the room and took Tidus' hand to offer him courage. He sent me a gentle glance before walking over.

"No, no! My grandson is just a baby. John you should know this! You were there when he was born!" Marion said slightly agitated.

"Marion, you can't remember, but Tidus grew up... I grew up and I've been taking care of you now," Tidus said and took his grandmother's hand gently.

A small spark of realization flickered in her old eyes and she squeezed Tidus' hand weakly. "And who is this?" She asked.

"Grandma, this is the love of my life. His name is Zell," Tidus said with a smile.

Marion smiled and let go of Tidus' hand and she stretched her hand to me, I took her feeble hand and held it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. This moment may never come again... In fact... It won't.

"You take good care of my grandson," she ordered softly.

I felt tears leak from my eyes as I nodded my head. "Yes, I promise."

She let her hand fall from my hold and then confusion clouded her eyes. She smiled. "John, how nice of you to visit? Did you bring a friend to meet your mother?" Marion asked.

I could feel the sheer misery leak from Tidus' form. "Yeah, I just wanted to say hi, my friend and I have to leave now. Take care alright, Ma?" Tidus said.

"Be sure to come back. Your grandson needs a father," Marion said and Tidus nodded before pulling me out the room. When he closed the door, he leaned back against it and let out a quiet sob before sliding to the floor. I sank to the floor and wrapped my arms around my grieving partner.

"Her remembrance of me gets shorter and shorter with every visit. She has Alzheimer's and it's gotten so bad that I could no longer take care of her on my own... The government basically ripped her from my care and forced me to put her in that place. I hate it! Why did she have to suffer like this? She was the nicest, sweetest, most caring person in this world... Why would the world punish her of all people? I just... Seeing her like this breaks my heart," Tidus cried.

I kissed away Tidus' tears and told him something completely honest. "You won't have to see it for much longer... I tell you this because I love you and I think it will prepare you... I could smell how sick she was... Death will take her very soon," I said gravely.

Tidus looked at me with a miserable face. "How soon?"

"I wouldn't put it past a month, love," I said and wiped his pouring tears. "Nature is merciful, your Grandmother's suffering will end, and so will yours."

Tidus gave me a sad smile and took my hands. "I'm happy she could meet you before she goes. I'm happy that introducing you to her will never be something I will regret not doing."

"I felt how happy she was at meeting me and knowing that you'd always have someone watching over you, even when she's gone. She was happy to see how far you've come and how much you've grown," I said.

"You could really feel that?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, your heart is so connected with hers that I could feel her emotions as if they were your own," I explained.

Tidus smiled and stood. "I think we should get outta here, but I'll be back to be there when she dies."

"And I'll be there too, as your mate," I said with a smile.

Tidus' smile widened into a beam and I took his hand to lead him out the building. Everything would be okay.

A/N: So now you know who Tidus wanted Zell to meet. This is the reason Tidus, is such a guarded soul. What Zell sensed in Tidus was his need to cope with the fact that he was losing the only family he had in his life. Anyway, leave a review if you want more!


	21. Chapter 21

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **Nah Brah, don't own…

Chapter 21

It's been like three days, and for some reason, I can't bring myself to go back to the den. I feel so drawn to Terra it's nothing like I've ever felt before.

He's so easy to talk to, he's fun and spontaneous, he makes me feel like I mean something to him.

And that's the one thing Axel has never done for me.

I've basically told him my whole life's story. I told him about my parents, past relationships, my hopes and dreams, my deepest, darkest secrets, and even things I never thought about before. It was liberating, and surprisingly effortless. And he accepted it all with an understanding smile.

He's told me about his life, how he was separated from his friends Ventus and Aqua. He told me about the people he's met, things he's proud of, and things he's not so proud of. He told me about his first full moon, and regrets he's never told anyone about. He was honest and forthcoming and completely vulnerable, but I couldn't judge… and I didn't want to.

_Do you think I should maybe go home? _I asked.

_Well, if your brothers were worried, they would call for you… but don't you work? _Terra asked curled around me in the long grass.

I sighed. _I can afford skipping a few days, they won't miss me. _

Terra smiled before standing. _Then I believe, it's time you met more of your kind. _He said while brushing against me.

I chattered and leaned back against him. _Is there a reason you're doing this? _

_I'm actually putting my scent on you so nobody will get any funny ideas. Just to let people know how serious I am about you, I will have to kick the shit out of any cat who decides to mess with you on my watch. _Terra said with a joking smile, but his eyes were completely serious.

I licked his nose before tugging his ear. _So lead the way. _I said and we took off through the long grass.

It was a bit of a journey to get where we ended up. It was hot and when we finally stopped I literally collapsed on the hot ground in an attempt to cool my over heated body. Terra sent me a concerned look before he began licking me.

_Is your spit supposed to cool me down? _I panted with labored breath.

_I forgot that you're basically a kitten. You have to shed your undercoat. It's too hot. _Terra said.

_How do I do that? _I asked feeling faint.

_You're already doing it. I'm just helping it along. See? _Terra stuck out his scratchy tongue and there was hair all over it. He spat it out and continued to lick the hair away.

I sat up and began to lick away the hair I was shedding and when I was finished I felt much lighter and way cooler than I ever felt. _Whoa… I didn't know it worked like that! _I exclaimed and looked at my shiny sleek coat.

_You look lovely. Let's get you some water. _Terra said and that's when I noticed it. Just a little bit beyond where we were was a plain with a watering hole and tons of cats, like everywhere.

I smiled and ran right in. I had never seen so many of my kind before. They all looked so different. Some have manes, some had spots, stripes, solid colors, some even had combinations. I couldn't believe it.

_Well look at that, I've only ever seen a Lewkan once before. What a treat. _I female said from her spot on a rock. I smiled and walked over.

_I'm Roxas, I'm new… It's very nice to meet you. _I said and she stood.

I felt myself curl into myself as she got up. She towered over me, she had to be like twice the size of Sephiroth… I felt like a kitten. I was a kitten.

_The name's Mega… call me Meg. Don't worry, we're all chill here, no matter how big we are. _Meg said as she walked towards the watering hole.

I followed her in awe. _Terra! She's like ten times my size! Do you see this right now? _I yowled.

Terra chattered in amusement as he trotted towards me. _Yep, I see it. And there's much more to see so get your water! _Terra urged with a head bump to the rear.

I batted my paw at him before grabbing a few mouthfuls of water. I turned to him, _what's next? _I asked excitedly.

_What you have here is a pride. This happens to be an exceptionally large pride, and everyone answers to Mega… she's alpha. _Terra explained and we ran over to a tree where two cats were dozing.

_These are my favorite cats in this pride. Bella! Donna! I want you to meet someone!_ Terra said and the two cats lifted their heads.

_Terra, it's been a while. How are ya? _The black cat with orange spots asked.

_I've been doing really great Donna. I want you to meet Roxas, I found him in the hunting grounds, he's a new Lewkan. I wanted him to meet more of his kind so I thought… Bella and Donna would be the people to meet. _Terra explained.

Donna smiled and jumped to the ground. _Hey there, I'm Donna. My sister still up in the tree is Bella. It's nice to meet you. _She said and moved in to rub herself against me in greeting.

Bella, an orange cat with black spots came down and offered me a greeting at well. I smiled and flicked my tail in curiosity. _How is it that humans don't know about you guys? It just seems strage that all of you are in plain sight. Does no one ever come around here? _I asked.

Bella looked at her sister before speaking. _We have a watch system and hidden tunnels for escape so we don't get seen. We also almost never change into our human forms, so people don't know that we're Ailure. We also migrate. We don't stay here all year. This place actually floods during wet season. _She said and I looked around.

_This place is so amazing… I've never seen anything like it. Why aren't there any Lewkans here? _I asked.

_It's said that the first changeling went crazy and became secluded and all-hermit-like! _Bella said and I felt my hackles rise in offense. Before I could say anything, Donna smacked her sister in the head with her paw.

_That's not funny, Bella. The truth is, Lewkans are just rare… I've only ever seen one besides you. His name was Sephiroth and he was just not meant for our lifestyle. He always seemed so lost when he was here. He would complain of visions and sometimes he would fall into these awful seizures and nightmares. He'd wake up screaming about mother Jenova. Only the elders understood anything that came out of his mouth. And one day he just left. I don't think he was crazy, and my sister has no filter so please forgive her. He just, he was created for things we couldn't understand. _

_You mean Sephiroth was here? _I asked.

_A long time ago, he just showed up. He was so different from all of us. He wouldn't talk, he hunted and ate alone, he just wasn't finished the long walk he began. Do you know him? _Donna said.

_He made me… he created my brothers… he's the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I just… I never new he had such a troubled life once. I never would have guessed… he's so happy now. I know he is, I can feel it. I just… _I found myself changing to my human form as tears welled in my eyes. Terra rubbed his head against my side.

_Are you alright, Roxas? _He asked. _I wanted to show you more of your history… I didn't realize it would make you upset. _

"I-I'm okay… I just I wish I could have been there… I wish he could have known that there was an end to that journey… and I'm so happy he's found a home. Just thinking about how alone he must have been, how much he didn't understand… to have so much change and Jenova send you frightening visions of people he didn't know and couldn't find… I would have been so, so scared and lost and alone. I can't believe it… how strong my leader must be," I had never felt so much emotion hit me at once. I wiped my eyes. "Thank you for sharing that with me… I don't really think Seph wanted us to know how much he suffered for us. But it only makes me more proud of who and what I am. We maybe small in numbers, but our strength is endless," I smiled and Bella gave a small mew.

_I'm sorry I joked, it was so long ago, it feels almost as if it never happened. You should be proud of who you are. _Bella said and I nodded.

_Let's hit the road, huh Rox? What do you say to getting out of here? _Terra asked and I smiled.

I turned back into my original form before rubbing against Bella and Donna to wish them off. _I'll see you again someday._

_Yes, don't be a stranger! _Bella and Donna said together.

I walked over to Terra and slid against him before licking his face. _Let's go. _I said.

_Well, well, well look who it is. I knew you'd come back. _My hackles rose and I hissed in anger as I turned to the large cat that attacked me three days ago.

_Get away from me! _I growled and arched my back in a menacing manner as I bared my teeth.

_I'm up for round two kitten. And this time when I'm done, you'll be begging me to kill you. _The Ailure said.

_You'll have to go through me first. _Terra growled and stood in front of me. The larger Ailure growled and bared his teeth and began to circle us like prey.

_So it's your scent that's on my property. I'll deal with you first, then I'll kill that pathetic stink with my musk when I claim what's mine. _

I roared in anger and felt my claws extend from my paws. _I'm not your fucking property you son of a bitch! And in case you fucking forgot, I kicked your ass the last time you tried to get a piece of me! _

_I noticed those angry looking scratches on your mug, I wonder who gave you those. Do they sting? _Terra asked with a smug grin.

The large cat roared and moved in to attack Terra. _He's challenged me, I'd step back out of the line of fire, love. _Terra said as he dug his claws in the dirt to stand his ground.

I moved from behind Terra and almost jumped out of my skin when a mouth pulled my tail back into the grass of the plain. I turned to see Meg, Bella, and Donna standing and watching with serious looks on their faces.

_Just so we're clear. That is not part of my pride. The cat is a lone scavenger who likes to steal our kills instead of hunting for himself. If Terra wasn't going to kick his ass, then I was. _Meg said with a growl.

I nodded and turned to the fight. It almost looked like a blur of fangs and claws. Though the larger cat had a strength advantage, Terra was smart and much quicker. I watched as Terra took a hit so that he could sink his claws into the larger cat and use his strength against him. He gave a mighty roar and pulled the cat up and over himself. The large cat fell back with a loud thud. Terra quickly slipped from underneath and got in a painful slash to the gut.

_It's over. _Meg said and I winced a little as Terra sank his teeth into the cat's neck and ripped out the jugular.

_This is what it means to be Ailure. You go hard, or die trying. Life means business. _Bella said and Donna nodded.

_Terra must really care about you, kid. A wise cat chooses his battles, and that was not particularly in his favor. A long day of journey to get here followed by taking on a cat twice his size that has no regard for custom or rules. He really put himself on the line for you. _Donna said and I nodded as I watched Terra clean himself at the watering hole.

I walked over to him and began to help clean the blood from his face. Terra pulled from me with a gentle growl. _You don't have to do that. _

_Terra, I want to. _I said softly and pressed my face to his neck with a purr.

_You know I would never hurt you like that right? _Terra said and looked at me with soft blue eyes. I smiled at him and licked his snout.

_Terra, these past days have been magical… you've made me feel like no one has. You treat me like I mean something and you fight for me even when you don't have to. How could I possibly think of you as someone who would hurt me intentionally? There is so much I love about Axel, but the way I feel when I'm with you… I forget about it and I can't bring myself to even care. I think I'm falling for you… _I said and Terra looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

_Are you gonna keep staring at me like that or are you gonna maybe say something so I don't feel left hanging here? _I said with a wince.

Terra shook himself out of his stupor and changed into his human form before grabbing my face and pressing his lips to mine… I changed to my human form so that he wasn't just kissing a mouthful of whiskers. Terra pulled from me and smiled like an idiot.

"God, that's the best news ever! Let's get out of here and take a stroll in the park, and if Axel just happens to see how happy we are… it'll only be his loss." Terra said and I grinned.

"Let's do it!" I said and Terra took my hand and we ran off as the sun began to set. When we reached the forest the sun was down and the moonlight lit the trees and wildflowers beautifully in a silver light.

I yelped when Terra pounced and we fell into the soft grass together. He captured my lips in a warm kiss and I smiled into it before wrapping my arms around him. Terra bit my bottom lip as his tail slid up my leg. I laughed at his wandering appendage before flipping us over. "Catch me and I might just let you cop more than just a feel," I said and set off running.

"Now that's what I call motivation!" Terra said and I yelped when I literally felt him nipping at my heels.

"No you can't change! You have to stay on two legs, you are cheating right now!" I laughed as I began to run faster.

"You're not gonna make this easy, huh?" Terra said.

"When do I ever make anything easy for you?" I asked and actually pushed my speed.

I laughed as I weaved through trees and over rocks. I could hear his footsteps closing in on me and I started to run as fast as I could.

I was making my way towards the lake when I heard Terra stop abruptly. I slid to a stop and turned back.

"Terra? What's the matter?" I asked and there was so response. I walked over to him and took his hand. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" I asked as he looked out into the trees.

Suddenly I jumped when he turned and swooped me into his arms. "Caught ya!" Terra said with a cackle.

"What!" I yelped with a laugh and let out a small squeak when he swung me around. "You totally cheated!" I said.

"Do I still get my prize?" he asked and I pretended to think about it.

"Yes." I answered.

"You drive a hard bargain, sir!" Terra said with a laugh before pulling me into a searing kiss, his hands roaming over my territory.

I gave a surprised moan when he pinched my ass and I bit his lip in retaliation with a growl.

Terra chuckled before rubbing the offended area with a gentle hand. "You are just the most beautiful, most gorgeous kitty-cat in and out," Terra said and moved his kisses to my sensitive neck.

I let out a heated yowl before I hooked my leg around him to bring him closer. Terra nuzzled his face into my collarbone and laughed. "I feel bad for that poor Axel bastard," Terra said before his scratchy tongue traced across a nipple.

"Ahn! Axel who?" I asked, my mind completely blank.

"That's how it should be," Terra said, his voice sounded extremely smug.

I ignored the sound of something scurrying away as I pressed my lips to Terra's.

After half a night of fooling around, Terra walked me back to the den. I pulled him inside and smiled at home sweet home.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet Terra!" I said and I watched as Kadaj circled him with a critical eye.

"I approve Seph, he passes the first test," Kadaj said.

Loz stared at Terra with cutting eyes. "what are your intentions with our brother?" he asked.

Terra smiled. "I'm courting him… I'll wait and fight as long as it takes until he's ready to accept me as worthy of challenging him for his life, and I want him to take mine," he said and I felt my heart flutter a little.

Loz smiled and nodded. "Test two: pass," he said and suddenly Yazoo lunged for me.

I yowled in surprise but I jumped out of my skin when I saw Yaz fly across the room.

Terra had deflected him from me.

Yaz pulled himself from the rubble, and shook himself off. "Test three is a pass with flying colors," he grumbled and Sephiroth chattered in amusement.

"Well, congrats. The final test will be when and if Roxas decides to consider you," Sephiroth said and I pulled Terra into a hug.

"Terra… when the new moon happens this month, I want you to challenge me for my heart," I said, feeling sure.

"It would be my honor," Terra said.

"You'll have to fight me first," Sephiroth said and Terra nodded.

"I'll be ready," Terra said and moved to leave.

"Terra… stay here?" I asked.

"My pleasure, do you guys mind?" Terra asked.

"Make yourself at home," Sephiroth said and we all nestled in for the night.

After a few minutes of sleeping on my pillow next to Terra I got up after recalling all the things I had learned today.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked.

I nodded. _Go back to sleep. _I thought to him as I moved towards the other end of the den.

_Sephiroth? _I started.

_Is there something bothering you, Roxas? _He asked, his thought sounded tired and muggy.

_I heard about your time in the pride not far from here… and I just wanted to make sure you knew that you are where you belong and that this is what Jenova wanted for you all this time… I just know it is. _I said.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and gave me a calculating look. _What makes you so sure? _He asked.

_Why else would this place, no… why else would you feel like home to all of us? _I asked.

Sephiroth gave a contented sigh and his eyes softened. _Thank you, Roxas. _He said.

_Seph?_

_Yes, Roxas? _He said his voice sounding sleepy once more.

_Could I possibly sleep next to you? _I asked, a little nervous.

Sephiroth extended his massive paw and pulled me in towards himself. _Sleep now. _He said.

I nuzzled closer into his furry chest and smiled at Yazoo sleeping soundly at his side. I laid down, my head resting on his arm, and purred when Seph's head rested on my back. _Sweet dreams… _I trailed off before falling asleep.

A/N: OOOOOOOOO! THE PLOT THICKENS! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? WILL ROXAS GIVE HIS HEART AWAY BEFORE AXEL GETS A CHANCE TO FIGHT? REVIEW FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**The Pack: Two Tales**

**Disclaimer: **only own the plot and the OC's!

I'M NOT DEAD!

Chapter 22

Axel's POV

It wasn't enough that I could beat all the wolves in the pack. I still didn't think I was ready.

I didn't know how cats worked. I couldn't understand how they fight and how they think by challenging my pack mates. I wouldn't be able to get the upper hand on Roxas if I couldn't anticipate all his moves.

And I was running out of time.

Roxas was already moving on. I saw him a couple nights ago, running around in the forest with a happy smile on his face. I moved in to try and talk to him but I stopped when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me.

This blue eyed cat just stood there, gazing at me with these knowing eyes. I watched as Roxas came over and took his hand. The cat scooped Roxas up and held him close.

I had never seen Roxas smile the way he did when the larger male swung him around.

I could feel my blood start to boil when his hands started to roam Roxas' body. There was nothing I could do about it. Roxas wasn't my mate; I should have fought for him… I should have trusted in myself more, in my emotions.

This was my fault.

So I stood there, my anger simmering to a boil as this cat began to touch Roxas in ways only I should be able to touch. What killed me, however, was when the cat began to speak.

He said he felt sorry for me. And Roxas was too far gone to care.

Then that bastard had the audacity to look me in the eye and send me the smuggest grin from where he was standing, his arms wrapped around the person I loved.

I took off at that moment. I couldn't just stand there feeling angry or sorry for myself. I had to find a way to challenge myself, to channel my anger into strength. In all honesty, I couldn't fight any cat the way I fight now, like a wolf.

The only way to beat a cat, was to _be _a cat.

And so now, two days later, I've been trailing Roxas' brothers in order to gain some insight on being a cat. I've been staying down wind, covering my tracks and moving as silently as possible.

There's something very particular about the way their paws press down upon the earth. I watched as Yazoo placed his paw, toes first before gently and silently pressing the rest of the foot onto the ground.

Sephiroth often walks along rooftops just to test his balance and precision.

For a cat, a tail, whiskers, and an even set of claws goes a long way to keeping the cat sure-footed and deadly.

I had a tail, and whiskers, and claws… they aren't really specialized, but that didn't mean I couldn't use them. I walked through the forest, being expertly careful and attentive of my footfalls. Using the same technique as the one I examined, I silently made my way back to the clearing.

I spotted Demyx sitting quietly on a rock. I lowered myself and slowly approached. I used my tail for balance by keeping it straight and taut.

Then I dug my nails into the ground before pouncing.

Demyx yelped in fright when I collided with him. Seconds later Hayner ran into the clearing looking murderous.

_Dem, are you okay? What happened? _

_Sorry, sorry! I was testing something, I didn't mean to frighten him so badly. _I said and Hayner huffed.

_What did you do?_

_He came out of nowhere! I didn't smell him! I couldn't hear him! How in the world did you do that? _Demyx yelped.

_I guess that's the reward of two days of watching and studying cats. I figure I'll be more evenly matched if I try to be more like them. _I said.

_That's a STUPID idea! _Everyone in the clearing jumped in surprise and turned to see Kadaj leaning against a tree in the clearing.

_Wow, he really one upped you, Axel. He didn't just sneak up on one of us, he snuck up on ALL of us! _Demyx said with a smirk.

I huffed in derision. _Dem, you're only soggy cause I pulled the wool over your eyes! _

Demyx, being the transparent individual that he was merely huffed in response and moved over to his mate.

I yipped at his antics before returning my attention to Kadaj. _I don't think it's stupid at all. I don't know if you saw it, but my watching paid off. _I said.

Kadaj released a peal of laughter before getting serious. _You're pathetic. We knew you were watching us the entire time, and what you demonstrated for me just a second ago, was a very cheap imitation of the skill that goes into a Lewkan's stealth. You'll get nowhere with that! _

I growled. _Well I have to do something! Just because I've beaten all of the wolves here in the pack doesn't make me any closer to being strong enough to win over Roxas. I still didn't have any idea how cats work. _

_You just can't stand seeing Roxas happy, can you? _Kadaj said with a scoff. _What made you change your mind all of a sudden? Is it because Roxas finally found_ _something better with someone else? Terra is a good guy, and he cares about Roxas a lot more than you do!_

I snarled angrily and bared my teeth at Kadaj. _You don't have any idea about how I feel about Roxas! And that Terra guy isn't right for Roxas! There's something not right about him! He comes out of nowhere, with no friends, no history, there's no one to really vouch for the kind of guy he is! All his behavior towards Roxas could be a front! If YOU really cared about Roxas, you'd be more interested in following him, than following me! _I growled.

Kadaj roared in outrage at my accusation. _How DARE you say that to me? The person who's been the most wishy-washy coward the world has ever seen. Dropping Roxas and spitting on his feelings like they're nothing! You're sick and I am tired of you trying to ruin all the good things that are happening in Roxas' life!_

_I'm not trying to ruin anything! I'm trying to SAVE him from something that could be avoided if you'd get your fucking head out of your pussy ass and see what's right in front of your snout! _I growled.

_Why you no good mother fuckin-_

_Kadaj! _This time, everyone in the clearing, including Kadaj jumped at the sound of Sephiroth's voice booming inside our heads.

_Seph! This dog is trying to destroy Roxas' happiness! _Kadaj mewed in disdain.

_Coming here to start a fight with the wolves is no way to protect Roxas' happiness. And I for one don't appreciate the kind of impression it will put upon our kind. I suggest you leave. _Sephiroth said calmly and Kadaj's ears flattened in remorse as he slowly moved towards Sephiroth and the exit.

Sephiroth licked Kadaj's back fondly before butting his nose against his rear to hurry him along. _You, Axel, are slowly becoming an irritating thorn in my paw. What is it that you are after? It can't possibly be Roxas, he's offered himself to you multiple times, and each time, you have rejected him cruelly. So I don't understand your aim here?_

_I wasn't trying to reject him! It's just that our customs are so different-_

_If custom is the deciding factor in whether or not you are going to mate with someone, than you obviously have not met the person who is right for you. If you love someone, then custom shouldn't mean anything. _Sephiroth asserted.

_That's not what I'm trying to say… in our culture, one does not hurt their mate, or even a prospective mate. Even the idea of taking your mate's life is one that could undoubtedly cause pain. The objective is to give life through connection… and it just, when Roxas asked me to fight him and then kill him, my instincts were automatically to try and find another way. Roxas took it as rejection, and it hurt me every time I saw that look on his face, and knowing that I had caused it. _

Sephiroth gave me a sharp look. _We are not so different. Our objective is to also give life and be connected… however our bond comes out of nothing, out of lifelessness. While you offer half a heart and half a body to become one… we eliminate our individual selves through death to create a full and singular pair. A new being of two forms. You must understand this, and if you can't then you don't deserve Roxas. _

_Well, it's not like I could easily acquire that information. But the point is, what I didn't understand then, is something I understand now. And I never stopped wanting to be Roxas' mate. My heart tells me that Roxas is it, there is no one else… and Roxas knows in his heart to that he belongs with me. I don't know this Terra guy, but I don't think he's found his match in Roxas… they're stuck on the idea of each other, but that's just not the same. _I said.

_Who are you to say tha-_

_This isn't me being selfish! And this isn't me trying to convince myself that Roxas is mine… the truth is right now, he's not. He's his own person and free to make his own choices, but this is what nature is calling for me. And nature wouldn't point me in a direction that was meant for nothing. Surely you can understand that? _

Sephiroth nodded and considered me seriously. _If you want to challenge Terra and Roxas than you shouldn't focus on being more like us. Your best shot will be understanding us, and our weaknesses and then finding the strengths within yourself to counter them. _He advised.

I sighed. _Kadaj has already informed me that watching you is a fruitless effort towards understanding you. How exactly am I supposed to learn anything? _I asked.

Sephiroth turned and moved to leave the clearing, _You'll be trained, by me. _

I started. _Really? What changed? I thought all of you were against me! _I asked.

Sephiroth continued to walk away. _The truth is, no one will ever be worthy of Roxas. But if I train you, you may just be close enough. Terra is not someone I can offer this option to, so that leaves me with you._

_When are we starting? _I asked.

_Right now. _He said before taking off. I zoomed off to catch up.

-The Pack Two-

I didn't think I could get my ass handed to me so many times by a bunch of cats in the span of two days.

Every move I tried, they could see right through me, I never lasted more than two minutes. I hated it; I wasn't making any progress.

_I believe you have learned plenty, but you refuse to use your head. Think about the reasons behind the events that have occurred. _Sephiroth said from his spot by the lake.

Sephiroth, and Yazoo have been my trainers for the past few days. We've trained in the forest and the cats always make sure to clean themselves of my scent before going back to the den.

_What do you mean?! _I barked frustrated.

_We're not going to fucking spell it out for you, so think! Do you want Roxas or not? _Yazoo yowled in irritation.

I quieted and sat underneath a tree. What was there really to think about? I was getting my butt kicked, swift and easy.

Wait…

There has never been a time where I could hold out for more than two minutes… what if they always fought so fiercely because they had to. Maybe they were low on the endurance end.

I smiled. Cats were sprinters, and I knew that I was fit for a marathon. I should test that theory.

_I want to try again… _I said.

_You think you can handle another beating? _Yazoo said as he stood.

I growled and waited for the fight to begin. My job this time would be defense, if I could hold off and let my opponent blow off all his steam, maybe then I could gain the upper hand.

I just barely missed the swipe of claws that flew at my face. I focused on my opponent and waited, crouching low in a defensive pose.

Yazoo pounced and I saw an opening for an attack when I dodged him. But I didn't take it, every time I did so in the last fights, I would just get myself caught in something brutal.

_Maybe he IS learning Seph… _Yazoo said before turning and coming at me at an impossibly high speed. I took a hit with a yelp but quickly got my bearings. I managed to move out of the way of another attack that came at me soon after.

I then decided to change things up, I ran over to one side of the lakes edge and waited. Yazoo ran after me, and I moved quickly to begin the chase. I knew he was faster than me so I made sure to move in unpredictable ways to further the distance between us. After about five minutes of that, I stopped abruptly and turned to see Yazoo winded and dragging a little.

I moved in closer and he swiped his claws at me again, still just as deadly as before, but a hairsbreath slower than before.

And that's all I needed.

With a growl I moved in to take a bite at his leg. Yazoo reared up with a yowl and I took my chance. I bit at the side of his face, knowing that whiskers were highly sensitive. Yazoo growled and I pushed Yazoo down before pinning him and putting my jaws around his neck.

_Dead… and I won't hesitate… there's nothing I can do to protect myself from those hind legs. _I said.

_Congratulations, you've discovered one of the very few weaknesses we have. There is still more to learn, but now you have something to work with. _Sephiroth said.

I nodded before falling to the ground. _That was the most tiring thing I have ever done!_

Yazoo chattered before standing and shaking himself off. _Well played, dog. _He said.

I bristled at the name before standing up as well. _Thank you. I'll be here the same time tomorrow… but right now I need to sleep. _I said.

_Very well, until tomorrow. _Sephiroth said before I left the lake.


	23. Chapter 23

The Pack: Two Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Still alive y'all, just busy! And the email for FFnet is compromised so it's harder to keep up. So enjoy and sorry about that.

Chapter 23

It's only three days until the new moon and I have to say, I have learned a shit ton about fighting from these cats.

But there was one thing I totally forgot about.

As the new moon approaches, I only get weaker and the cats only grow stronger.

I can just barely keep up with them at this point. I just have to trust in my abilities and pray that nature will be on my side.

Though nature never really made anything easy.

With a sigh, I looked up at the sky. It was kind of cold, and most of the birds have migrated to their warmer climates. I miss looking at the birds with Roxas.

Roxas.

Every time I think about him I have to shake off the pain I feel at the idea of killing him. I love him, and I know it was stupid of me to try and push him away, but I wasn't ready for everything to happen so fast. But now all I want to do is love him. I want to love every inch of him, I want to be a part of him.

I want him to be a part of me.

In three days, I was going to kill Roxas.

I ran through the trees and climbed up onto a boulder before settling down for a light doze. Because it was so close to the new moon, Sephiroth and the others decided to end my training. I was very surprised that they deemed me ready when I still felt like there was still so much more to learn.

Those cats were really something. I couldn't wait to explore Roxas and his people in detail after all this was done.

I closed my eyes and let the breeze flow through me. But a scent in the wind caused me to pause.

Roxas was in the forest.

I stood up quickly and decided I would find him and tell him how serious I was about fighting for him. I leaped off the boulder and raced through the forest following the scent.

As I got closer I couldn't help but find the scent strange. It was like Roxas was a little more different than before.

I growled when I thought about it probably being that mangy cat's scent all over him. I pushed myself forward to moved down a different path to cut Roxas off.

I ran out right in front of his path and yelped when I felt his body collide with mine.

_Wow, I thought for sure you were going to stop before plowing me over. Before you run off, Roxas, I want to tell you how serious I am about fighting for y- _I paused when I realized the cat in front of me was not Roxas at all.

He was an Ailure.

_Who's Roxas? _The cat said his ears perking in a way that was eerily similar to Roxas.

It was uncanny how much he looked like Roxas, but he wasn't. The coloring and pattern was exactly alike, but still so different.

_Who are you exactly? _I asked.

_I asked my question first. _The ailure chuffed and flicked his tail in annoyance.

I sighed and spoke. _My name is Axel, and the love of my life is Roxas. He's a lewkan and right now he's off with some sketchy guy named Terra-_

_TERRA! You know Terra? Can you tell me where he is? I've been looking for him for so long! PLEASE! PEASE! _The ailure begged.

I was taken aback by the cat's reaction to Terra's name. He seemed so desperate, but so hopeful at the same time.

I knew from that very moment, that this cat loved this Terra guy.

_I know who Terra is, but I have no idea where he is. He's off with Roxas somewhere. _I didn't even feel like hiding the jealousy in my tone. I hate that I can't be with Roxas right now.

The ailure growled before looking me dead in the eye. _My name is Ventus, and Terra will be my mate for the next full moon. _

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. _Does Terra even know who you are? _

Ventus hissed before he spoke. _Terra was our leader, but there was a quake that separated us. I left the pride to find him and bring him home. WE were going to be mates. _

_What? Then why is Terra trying to mate with Roxas? I don't like the sound of this at all! _I replied.

_Terra must think that I was lost forever. But that is not the case, and if he won't try to take my life, then I'm going to take his by force! _The ailure said before running off.

_Hey! WAIT! Get back here! You can't just run off like that! I have questions! _I raced after Ventus like my life depended on it, but he was so fast I could barely catch his tail.

Ventus yowled angrily and swiped at my face. I growled and released him before pushing him over. _I just want to talk damnit! _I yelped.

Ventus got up and shook himself off. _You have some nerve biting my tail. I should kill you for that. Do it again and I'll rip your face off and eat it. _

_Well, if you can just keep still for like five minutes then I won't have to… would you really eat my face? _I asked.

_Maybe, I haven't had a decent meal in days… the food here just doesn't taste right. _Ventus replied before beginning to groom himself calmly.

I huffed. _Sorry our food selections aren't up to your standards, princess. _

I yelped suddenly when a paw smacked my upside the head.

_Don't call me that! _Ventus yowled and I had to pause for a second to remind myself that this cat wasn't Roxas.

_You look just like him, you know. _I said.

_Who?_

_Roxas, he's a lewkan, but he has the exact same look. If you had a thicker coat and a shorter tail, you'd practically be him. _I answered.

_So Terra's trying to replace me, I don't know if I should be flattered or furious. I don't know who this Roxas is, but he'll never be me. Nothing but a cheap imita-_

_Roxas isn't cheap! _I snarled bearing my teeth.

_You're right… it's unbecoming of me to judge the cat before I've even seen him. Besides, it's Terra who's being the idiot. When I find him I'm gonna rip out his jugular._

I snorted in amusement at the image. _Well, that would fix a few of my problems… _I said honestly.

_Why are you trying to mate with a Lewkan? You're a dog. _Ventus spoke to me as if I was some kind of idiot.

_I can't help who I fall in love with. _I grumbled.

_You can say that again. _The ailure chuffed.

_I guess I need to get back to my pack. This has been a very enlightening experience. I guess I will see you on the night of the full moon. _I said before turning.

_I need to tell you… if Roxas gets in the way of my claiming Terra, I will not spare him. That's how it goes._ Ventus warned.

I sighed before looking him in the eyes. _Know that I will not spare you if you don't._

Ventus nodded before leaving.

So I finally had it. I finally had the full picture of this _perfect _Terra. Only he wasn't actually perfect at all. He was basically tricking himself into a relationship with someone he doesn't even belong with. I snorted angrily and ran off towards the clearing.

_Guys, I finally know the truth about this Terra guy! _I yelped as I finally got to the clearing.

_Oh you mean the whole fact that you're gonna have to fight him the night after tomorrow. Because we all already knew that. _Hayner said as he stretched closer to his mate.

_No! I knew that too, I mean, I have the scoop on what he's doing with Roxas! _I yelped again.

_What is he doing? _Riku and Cloud asked from their spots.

_He hasn't been truly honest with anyone here, not even Roxas. He's using Roxas to replace the love he had for another cat! He has a pride and a person he promised to fight for, but he got separated and is now trying to replace it with Roxas. _I said.

_Isn't that what we normally call moving on? _Zack asked.

_No! You don't get it! If Roxas looked like any other cat, it would be called moving on. But Roxas looks like the exact copy of the cat Terra was promised to. I mean they even smell similar. He's literally replacing Ventus with Roxas! He dosn't really love Roxas, he loves the person he looks like! _I explained in a wild frenzy.

_How do you know this? _Squall asked.

_Because I met him, this Ventus guy, he's probably searched halfway around the world for Terra only to find that he's found someone else, who could basically be his double. That must really suck. And yet, the guy still plans on fighting for Terra. That's the kind of love he has for him, the kind of love they share. _I said.

_That's crazy. But you really don't think Terra feels for Roxas at all? _Riku asked. _I mean, he's spent a lot of time with him, he certainly must know by now that Roxas isn't this Ventus kid. Maybe he actually does love Roxas. _

_That's probably only because he thinks Ventus is lost to him. I can guarantee that if he knew Ventus was in the forest, right now, looking for him. He'd drop Roxas. You cant just let go of a love like that. You just can't… _I said and sat next to a boulder_. I'm worried about Roxas, he thinks the love he has for Terra is real, he thinks that Terra is the cat whose heart beats only for him. But that's not the case… the truth is, my heart is beating and if Terra steals Roxas life before I get a chance to fight for it, then my heart is going to stop… and I'm going to die. _

_Then what are you doing here moping around for? Go find Roxas and tell him the truth. Tell him and Terra about Ventus. They both deserve to know. _Riku said.

With a nod I ran off towards the Lewkan's den.

-The Pack Two-

_Seriously Terra, are you actually grooming me for the sake of grooming me, or are you literally just trying to get your scent all over me. _I laughed as Terra licked at the hairs on my head with a rumbling purr.

_To be completely honest, a little bit of both. _Terra mewled as he rubbed his body against mine. _I can't wait until the new moon, it's so close. I just want to sink my teeth into your neck right now. _He said in a low tone.

_Wow, you certainly know how to sweet talk a guy, really. I'm pretty sure our conceptions of smooth talking are completely differ-… _I trailed off as I felt his paws begin to massage between my shoulder blades.

_I think you were saying something? _Terra smirked.

_Whaa...? _I felt like goo under his paws, my brain turned off as he continued.

_You're so cute, kitty! _Terra gushed and I felt myself bristle.

_Don't call me that… Terra… _I started and Terra hummed in attention.

_Do you ever think about your pride? _I asked.

_All the time. But if they understood what I was about as a leader, then I know that I'll never see them again. I've already moved on, they should have too. _Terra said.

_But don't you miss the people you grew up with. The people that helped make you who you are? Wouldn't you want them to look for you… I know you searched for them. _

_I wont deny that I did search for a long time, but in the end… I think it's better this way. _Terra said.

_I just don't want you to be alone. _I said.

_With you with me, I wont be. _Terra said.

That's really what scares me. None of us know what's going to happen during the full moon. If he doesn't win my life, and someone else does, as much as I would hate it, Terra would be alone again.

It makes me sad…

_I need to talk to you both. _Terra and I lifted our heads to the sudden presence that appeared.

How did Axel even do that?

_There's nothing I need to say to you, and I'm sure Roxas doesn't really want to talk to you either. _Terra said as he stood.

That was somewhat true, but I was curious about what he had to say. So far with Axel, he's done nothing but burst in at the worst moments with guns blazing and fingers ready to point. This is basically the first time in a long time that Axel has actually approached a scene calmly.

_Let's just hear him out Terra. I think he's actually being serious for once. _I said and nuzzled under his chin.

Terra released a soft purr before sitting down he eyes shifting over to Axel. _Okay, I'm listening. _

_Have you talked to Roxas about Ventus? _Axel asked and I frowned.

_Don't talk to him like I'm not here. And yes I heard about Ventus. How do you know about Ventus? _I asked.

_Yes that is what I want to know. _Terra asked standing up again.

_That doesn't matter right now. Roxas, what do you know about Ventus? _Axel asked.

_He was a childhood friend of Terra's who was one of the few members in his pack. They were really close and did pretty much everything together. But they got separated a long time ago. Why are asking this? _I asked, completely lost.

_So you don't know what he looks like? _Axel looked straight at me with sad eyes.

_I've heard enough of this. You should leave. _Terra growled.

_Fine, I'll go. But you need to tell Roxas the truth about Ventus, keeping it from him isn't fair. _Axel said before leaving.

_What is he talking about? How does he know that stuff? _I looked at Terra, hoping he could give me a clue.

_I don't know how he knows that, but I already told you about Ventus, and that's the truth. _Terra said before trotting off into the long grass.

_Terra! What does he mean about what Ventus looks like? What does Ventus look like!? _I yelled and ran after him.

_There's nothing you need to know about that. It doesn't matter anymore! _Terra answered.

_But that means at one point it did matter! Why are you running from me! Terra, come on! Don't do this! _I yowled feeling panicked and scared all of a sudden.

I pushed my speed and pounced when I finally caught up to him. I grabbed him by the skin gently and dug my feet in the ground to get him to stop. When we finally stopped. He looked at me.

It was from that look that I knew something was terribly wrong.

I shifted into my human form when my legs gave out. There were tears in my eyes. "Just tell me… I know it's bad. But don't hide from me, please," I said, tears slipping down my face.

I could see the guilt swirling around in his eyes. I couldn't stop the sad mew that escaped.

Terra shifted and took my face in his hands, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I just wanted to be happy again, Roxas. That's all I wanted."

"Tell me," I mewed again.

"You look just like him, Kitty. You sound like him, you laugh like him, you even smell like him. I don't know why… I thought it was like nature was giving me a second chance."

"You loved him… and y-you still do," I sobbed.

"But that doesn't mean that I didn't fall in love with you, Roxas! You're different, and so worth knowing, and loving. I'm never going to see Ventus again, and that's why I wanted to make a new life with you!" Terra explained.

"Terra…" It was really just my luck that something like this would happen. I fall in love with the cat who's in love with someone else. "You don't get it… how would Axel know about that stuff, if you didn't tell him? There's only one other person who could have told him that, use that beautiful head of yours," I urged feeling my heart break.

"Ven…" he said.

Then suddenly I remembered our first meeting. The way he chased me like his life depended on it, the first name that came from his mouth, the hope behind it… he really did love this Ventus guy.

I swatted his hands from my face, and looked at him squarely in the eyes. "I really was hoping you could make me independently happy. I know that's what you were searching for. But the truth, the truth is that independent love doesn't really exist, not for us at least. No matter how many times we try to deny it, we're pack animals. We can _never _be happy alone. So I don't blame you for courting me, and I'll never regret the time we spent together. But I can't be with you, I don't belong with you. And this Ventus guy, this cat has been searching, probably all over the frikkin world to find you. He's the one that you need, he's the one that needs you. So please, don't fight for me during my heat. Find your mate and be happy… that's all I want for you…" I trailed off, tears blurring the gorgeous face staring at me with nothing but sorrow and guilt.

And if I blinked away the tears to look closer, there really was love there too.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas. Thank you, thank you for everything you have given me, and believe me, you have given a lot. Stay smart during your heat okay, Kitty-cat?" he said and I laughed a little.

"Don't call me…" I stopped dead when I saw another cat approach.

"Terra…" It was almost as though I was looking at myself, in a mirror or something. His voice ringing just like mine.

I looked to Terra and for the first time, I saw Terra crack. There were very large and very real tears streaming down his face. His body was shaking and he stared right at me, as if he was actually afraid to turn around to find no one there.

I gave him a teary smile and spoke. "He's really behind you Terra. This isn't a dream."

He closed his eyes. "Ven?" he said, his voice teetering on hysterical.

"Terra, I'm here. You know I always told you that you're too impatient… We could have avoided this whole ugly situation if you had just wai-" Ventus paused when strong arms grabbed hold of him and pulled him close.

Terra crumbled, reduced to agonizing sobs as he gripped Ventus for dear life.

Ventus smiled that sort of smile that only a person hopelessly in love can give before wrapping his arms around the mess of a man clinging to him. "I missed you so much, Ter, we all did. And guess what, the rest of the pack is waiting for you. What would they think of you if they saw you like this?" he asked gently.

"Th-they w-w-would still th-think I was c-c-cool…" Terra sobbed and Ventus laughed.

"Yeah, we need you, baby… why would you ever think we would just give up on you?" Ventus said, eyes welling and tears quietly sliding down his face.

When I finally snapped myself out of the intimate moment I was watching. I quietly slipped away.

I had done the right thing.

That's just the kind of person I am… I do the right thing… even when it hurts.

So I ran, and I kept running until I was far from the stifling air that seemed to sink sadness in my heart.

What were my brothers gonna think?

They would probably wrap me up in their loving arms hold me until cried and cried myself out.

I didn't really want that right now. I didn't want to be held, and I didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't want to be reminded of it. I just…

I want to go crazy, and I want to forget everything and lose myself. After that, I'll go home and pretend it never happened.

I didn't regret what happened, but that did not mean that my heart wasn't crushed.

I shook myself off and made my way to my apartment. Before I could do anything crazy, I needed to sleep. I slipped in through the window and locked it. I closed my curtains and locked my doors. I didn't want anyone to bother me.

Then I went to sleep.

A/N: WHOAA! It's been forever! And I'm giving you such depressing chapter too. Sorry guys! I'm working on another one now though. So no worries! Review because I miss you guys and I want to see if anyone still reads this.


	24. Chapter 24

The Pack: Two Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Hey hey! Next chapter!

Chapter 24

I woke up to knocking on my door. With a sigh I got up, stretched, and made my way to the door.

I opened it and was totally surprised to see both Seifer and Rufus at my doorstep looking shocked.

"Dude! Where have you been! Its been like a week, you haven't been home, you haven't been to work, we thought you were dead!" Seifer yelled before pulling me into a hug.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Rufus asked. "Are you alright?" He put a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We were going to get a late lunch, after the third day of you not coming into work we've been walking by your apartment to see if you were there, we saw the curtains closed and decided to see if you were home," Seifer explained.

I smiled. It was like I had finally gotten a breath of fresh air. "I'm not really okay, but I don't want to talk about it… if I could just come with you guys that would be really great," I said softly and pulled away.

"Yes! Come with us!" Seifer exclaimed.

"Put on some clothes." Rufus added and I laughed.

"Yeah sorry, been sleeping in the nude lately," I said before heading upstairs.

"Y'all can just wait on the couch if you want!" I called from the hallway as I entered my room.

It really felt like I hadn't been here in ages. It almost didn't even feel like it was my home anymore. And that was okay, because I really did know where my home was. But like I said, I wasn't ready to go home.

I slipped on some clothes and made my way back to my tiny living room. It was so weird to see Seifer and Rufus again. They were a part of my life, and canceling my human life for my Lewkan one was just something I couldn't do anymore.

I missed them.

"So are you guys like., friends now?" I asked.

"Yup! Which means you totally owe us money!" Seifer said.

I laughed. "Yeah, I do. I need to find my paycheck in this pile of shit that is my mail, but I can do that later. Let me pay for lunch, to make up for the whole week of paycheck you wont get cuz I wasn't there," I said and the pair on the couch stood.

"Since your week away is kinda off limits, why we talk about who me and Rufus saw the other night," Seifer said and looked over to Rufus as we walked towards the sandwich bar around my house.

"What happened?" I asked.

"So we were hanging out at Rufus' place, which is mad sick by the way, I had never seen a TV that big in my frikkin life-"

"Seifer, the story…" Rufus prompted.

"Right, right! So we had done some drinking and so I was kinda drunk and we decided we were gonna go out and find a club to dance at or some shit," Seifer said.

"Wow, I would have never guessed. You two make a really weird pair. I can't even picture you two as each other's wing men," I said.

"It was surprisingly fun and we weren't really hoping to get laid or anything, but amongst the many people dancing on the floor. I noticed a familiar head of red hair that I hadn't seen since that time Cloud's boyfriend scared him off like years ago!" Seifer said and I suddenly remembered.

"Oh my god! That creep Reno?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was doing his thing on the dance floor! And you know we had to go see him," Seifer said as we entered the restaurant.

"What happened?" I asked actually interested in what happened.

"It was kinda hard to get to him, but when we finally did. He didn't recognize us at first," Seifer continued.

"I got to him first, and he was grinding hard on this big bald guy," Rufus said.

I laughed. "WOW! I never would have guessed!"

"So then we were like, 'hey what's up do you remember us?' and he started laughing and pulling us into hugs and being an overall cool guy!" Seifer took up the story again.

"That's awesome. So was he with the bald dude?" I asked.

"Yeah, he met him on the internet and totally became a cool person. It was like fate had finally worked it's magic on him. And that just goes to show you, life is not always out to get you, there are success stories all around us and all we have to do is go with the flow!" Seifer finished as we sat at a table.

"Okay, pot head, enough of your out of the box thinking." Rufus said with a small chuckle.

"Dude, that was like one time!" Seifer complained.

"God, I totally missed you guys." I said with a laugh.

"We missed you too, bud. Why don't we like, go clubbing tonight? It's Saturday!" Seifer asked.

"Can we please? I need to get drunk and dance on hot guys." I said honestly.

"Done. You look like you need a little getaway from whatever happened to you," Rufus said.

"Yeah…" I trailed off before the waitress came over.

-The Pack Two-

When we got to that club. I was so ready to get trashed. I walked over to the bartender and handed him my ID. "Give me the strongest you have, and if you can, double the alcohol," I said.

The bartender smiled sadly at me. "One of those nights?" he asked.

"Think of those nights, times a thousand. I just wanna get fucked up, forget everything and do stupid things with a hot guy," I said.

The guy handed me the drink and I downed it in seconds.

"Wow, you were not playing when you said you needed a drink!" Seifer said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take two more of those drinks, and then I'm going to find someone sexy to dance on," I said.

"You sound like a man with a plan. My question, I guess, would be if you want us to stop you if you leave with a guy," Seifer asked.

"Yeah, stop me. I don't want to go to some random dude's house. But do you mind if I crashed at yours?" I asked.

"Yeah, you got it man!" Siefer said and patted my shoulder. "By the way, you look really fucking hot. And I'm a straight guy… so you definitely look good." Seifer said over the loud music.

The bartender sent me another drink and I downed that one just as fast. I was beginning to feel the alcohol settle in my stomach and my head began to feel a little light. "Thanks Seifer! I never buy leather but I had to buy these pants for this very purpose. Though I'm kind of surprised I even remembered them."

"Hey Roxas! I found someone you might want to dance on!" Rufus yelled and I looked over and smirked.

"I know Rufus from my dad's work. He said he had a friend in need and now that I look at you I'm only happy to oblige," the guy said, he was gorgeous. Just looking at him made me want to do bad things to him.

"My name is Roxas," I said and grabbed my third drink.

"How is he even putting those drinks away so fast!" I heard the bartender ask Seifer.

"Jake." The guy replied.

I downed the drink and looked to Rufus. "He'll do." I said before standing and stretching and little.

"Have fun!" Rufus said when I walked over and took Jake's hand.

"Dance with me." I said and smiled when Jake followed obediently.

The drinks only seemed to make me feel light and very in my body. It wasn't really what I had planned for, but I kind of liked this alternative. I could still be crazy, but how I wanted to be crazy was still completely in my control.

Dancing with Jake was fun. He was like putty in my hands and I could mold him however I wanted. He seemed to realize that I wanted the reigns and happily gave them to me. I pressed myself against him and I could feel his arousal against me.

"God, you are so sexy," He spoke in my ear. I rolled my hips against his groin and I heard him pant in my ear. I liked the way I could tear this guy down so easily. I was the cat that caught a helpless little canary, and I would have my wicked way with it.

Feeling gracious I allowed his hands to wander where they pleased. I turned to face him and began an assault of kisses on his neck. I could feel the moans in his throat and I was thoroughly impressed by the fact that he was still dancing to the beat.

When he groped my ass I released a tiny mewl. "Jake…" I said darkly.

It was then that he faltered from the beat and groaned. "Damn, you are positively sinful." He said, his voice dripping with lust.

I licked my way up to his ear and whispered, "Come with me," I said and he just groaned again before taking my hand.

I pulled him over to a dark corner of the club and trapped him against the wall. I took that moment to just eye him up.

Jake looked into my eyes and broke, "Roxas, whatever you want, take it! You can have it, just please!" he begged.

I loved begging.

I pressed my body against him and pulled him into a searing kiss. He tasted like alcohol, but he smelled like arousal, which was almost just as intoxicating. "Help me forget about someone," I gasped before wrapping my arms around him.

"My pleasure," Jake moaned before taking control. I lifted my leg up and he grabbed it, his hand sliding under my thigh before lifting me off the floor.

I wrapped my other leg around him and mewed softly into his mouth as he turned us around and pressed me against the wall. He bit my neck and I released a sound that if I still gave a fuck, I would have found embarrassing, but Jake moaned against my neck. "I could get off on just your fucking voice," he said.

"I want you to blow me against the wall," I said and I smirked when Jake put me down and got on his knees. I let out another mewl before moaning, "You are such a good boy," as I undid my pants and let my need spring out from its confines.

Jake looked away and seemed to take a moment to reorient himself. When he was done he looked up at me with hid deep soulful eyes with a smile. I lifted my very flexible leg up and over his shoulder, and ran my hands through his long hair. "Make me come," I commanded and Jake got to work.

His mouth was hot and wet and just what I needed. Jake was also a quick study, taking note of all the things that I liked and quickly dropped the things I wasn't fond of.

"I'm close!" I moaned and pulled his hair.

Jake released a moan around me and swirled his tongue around the tip before I came in his mouth.

Jake seemed satisfied as he drank up my seed. When he was done I pulled him up and kissed him so that I could catch my taste in his mouth. I nuzzled his neck a little and smirked when I smelled his release in his pants.

"Thank you, Jake." I said calmly as I did up my pants.

"Anytime," he said in my ear before I left to go find Seifer and Rufus.

When I spotted them at the bar, I moved towards them. When Seifer spotted me he threw up his hands and began to bow in homage. "Holy fuck, dude! You are my hero!"

I smiled before moving to sit at the bar. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rufus laughed. "I think he's talking about the fact that you totally seduced Jake into blowing you in a public place against the wall and didn't even have to return the favor."

"Oh that, I just got really tired of being used, I decided it was my turn to do the using for once. Only I used someone who knew they were being used from the start, unlike me," I said.

"Let's go, you guys can both crash at my place," Rufus said and stood, pulling out this phone to call a taxi.

Seifer wrapped his arm around my shoulders in an easy embrace. "You know, you are a beautiful person. You're a person with dreams, and hopes, and desires and kinks and all that shit that makes a person a person. You need to know that and embrace it, because you don't have to wait for anyone, you never had to. When you want something Roxas, go get it, and people will bend over backwards to help you, because you are worth it. You are worth knowing and worth loving, get that through your beautifully wrapped skull," Seifer said as we walked out of the club and got into the taxi.

"He's right, you know," Rufus added.

I felt my eyes well up with tears and I looked at them both. "He said that…" my voice wobbled.

"Who?" Rufus asked.

"Terra told me that I was worth it right before he left to be with someone else!" I cried before covering my face, my tears falling rapidly. "How is that supposed to make me feel? He told me that I was worth knowing and loving right before he fucking walked right over to someone else and held him like he was the most precious creature on the planet! How is that supposed to make me feel!" I sobbed as I curled in on myself.

"Roxas…" Seifer said and placed a hand on my back for comfort.

"Why does every person I fall in love with drop me like I'm nothing? How can you guys say I'm worth it when all I ever feel is completely worthless!" The tears just kept flowing even as we got out of the taxi and into Rufus' house.

"It sounds like you like fall in love with idiots," Rufus said as we all moved to a bedroom.

"It's _my _fault then?" I cried, looking over at Rufus with a look of pure sadness.

"That's not what I'm saying, Roxas! I'm saying that sometimes you need to give the idiot enough time to realize that you are the best and only thing that they could ever want," Rufus' explained.

"That Terra guy seems to belong with someone else, and shame on him for using you along the way. But you have to realize that's not your fault. He's gonna have to live with the guilt of hurting you for the rest of his life… and I know he will feel guilty about it, I'm pretty sure it's impossible to not feel guilty for hurting you," Seifer said with a small laugh.

"Roxas, we have been your friends and coworkers for almost ten years, you're going to have to trust us when we say things will work out, okay?" Rufus said.

I took a few calming breaths and wiped my tears. "You're right… thank you for this… I don't really know what I would have done if you weren't here," I said and hugged them both.

"Looks like you need a good cat nap," Seifer joked and I giggled.

"That sounds purrrrrfect," I replied and Rufus shook his head with a fond smile.

"I promised myself I wouldn't have idiots for friends and look what I get stuck with!" Rufus exclaimed.

"I call the middle!" I yelled before throwing myself onto the center of the bed.

"I have guest rooms!" Rufus yelled even though he was already climbing into his bed.

"If you can't sleep in the same bed with your bros, then who else can you sleep with?" Seifer asked as he moved to the other side of me.

"Do you seriously want either of us to answer that question?" Rufus deadpanned.

"No, I was joking. But I find that things are only a big deal when you make them a big deal, and being the straight guy in the same bed with two gay guys, not a big deal to me," Seifer yawned.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" I asked.

"One hundred percent, babe!" Seifer said in girly voice.

I chuckled before falling to sleep.

A/N: What is going to happen next? No one knows! Except me so review to find out!


	25. Chapter 25

The Pack: Two Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own!

On a crazy roll with this story guys! Hope you like it.

Chapter 25

When I woke up it took me a second to remember what happened last night. I wasn't surprised that I did not have a hangover, I assume it was a perk to being a Lewkan.

When I spotted the clock on the wall, I checked the time. I also wasn't surprised that I had slept most of the day away. With a yawn I got out of the bed and moved down the stairs to find Seifer and Rufus in the kitchen.

"And so the BJ King emerges, how are you this almost afternoon?" Seifer asked.

I shrugged before stretching. With a tiny mewl I arched my back until my vertebrae popped into place.

"Rufus! I finally realize what Roxas reminds me of!" Seifer exclaimed.

"Enlighten us, wise one," Rufus said sarcastically.

"He's a cat! Roxas you are one hundred percent cat spirit animal. Just think about it. Roxas is clever, he never takes sides unless its beneficial to him, you sleep a lot, you value cleanliness, you give off the most adorable aura but as soon as you're mad you have claws and it can get nasty, and the way you stretched just now just sealed the deal. Your spirit animal is a cat, my friend," Seifer explained.

"I can see that, he's pretty much always been like that. I'm surprised I haven't really noticed until now," Rufus said.

"Maybe you were a cat in an earlier life and when you got reincarnated some of the cat gene stayed in your body and now you are part cat," Seifer said and I laughed.

"Or maybe I was magically transformed into a were-lynx that lives a secret life with my were-lynx brethren outside the city," I suggested with a joking smile on my face.

Seifer laughed before looking at Rufus, "Dude, you remember that TV show about the cat girl… what was it called?" he asked.

It was Rufus' turn to laugh, "You mean The Nine Lives of Chloe King? My little cousin loved that show, I thought it was stupid."

"That's not the point! The point is, Roxas is Chloe King!" Seifer said and I shook my head.

"You are a very special person, Seifer. Truly a gem," I said with a laugh.

"Only with my favorite buddies!" Seifer gushed obnoxiously.

"So, what were you guys going to do today?" I asked.

"Lay around and watch movies. You've seen the TV right? Its huge!" Seifer exclaimed before running into the living room.

"Can I stick around? I don't feel like going home," I asked looking at Rufus.

Rufus walked over to me with an expression that I couldn't read. He put a hand on my shoulder and said, "mi casa e su casa," in a very Seifer-like way.

I laughed and pulled him into a hug. "You guys are rubbing off on each other!"

"Don't remind me. Let's go to the living room before Seifer chooses some asinine video to watch," Rufus said and I followed him through the doorway.

"So I was thinking Lion King, in honor of our recent discovery that Roxas is a cat," Seifer said.

"What are you, seven? If we are going to watch a cat movie, it needs to be sophisticated!" Rufus argued.

"What are you talking about, man? The Lion King is based off of Shakespeare! You can't really get more sophisticated than that," Seifer rebutted.

"We could always watch some national geographic documentary on wild cats," I said looking at the two arguing blonds.

"That's lame!" they replied simultaneously in my direction before continuing their argument about Shakespeare's role in Disney films.

With a sigh, I walked over to the video cabinet, pulled out a movie and put it in the Blue Ray player before sitting between my two bickering friends.

"I decided that Aristocats gives you both what you wanted; the sophistication of aristocracy in the form of little anthropomorphosized cats," I said as I got comfortable.

Rufus shrugged and Seifer grumbled a bit before settling into the movie.

Of course after Aristocats was finished, we had to watch the Lion King, and then by the third movie, Lady and the Tramp (cat overload), I was feeling nice and relaxed snuggled between two friends on the couch.

"Why did we watch so many Disney movies?" I asked with a yawn.

"Once you start you cant stop, it's brainwashing from the illuminati," Seifer replied as if we was stating basic fact.

"The real reason is because my dad often makes me watch my little cousins, and they always want to watch Disney movies so I made them the easiest to grab in the cabinet," Rufus replied.

"I like my illuminati theory better," Seifer said and I giggled.

"I say we switch to live action films. Superhero movie, maybe?" Seifer asked and Rufus shook his head.

"I want to watch a scary movie," I heard Rufus say before I dozed off.

-The Pack Two-

_Roxas? _

_Roxas where are you?_

_You should really come back to the den, it's dangerous to be alone during a heat! _

I woke up with a gasp before shooting up off the couch.

"Are you okay, Rox? Did you have a bad dream?" Seifer said and I jumped.

"I have to go…" I said softly and Seifer stood.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked and touched my arm gently. It felt like his hand was burning me.

"I remembered that I have to do something at home," I lied and moved towards the door.

"Hold on a sec, Rox. I can drive you," Rufus said and grabbed his keys by the door.

"No!" I shouted without thinking before shaking my head. "It'll be faster if I walk," I said.

"Roxas, are you sure you're okay. You're not really making sense," Seifer said and moved to take my arm again.

"Don't touch me!" I yelped before grabbing the doorknob.

"Hold on, Roxas. What's with the craziness all of a sudden? Just tell us what's wrong so we can help," Rufus said and moved to get in my way as I opened the door.

With the sudden scent of heat in the air, I felt my body tense and my eyes glow. "You can't help me," I said roughly.

"Try us," Rufus and Seifer said simultaneously.

"Try you?" I laughed as I could feel my claws growing from my fingertips. "How about I show you?" I asked as crouched and transformed into my greatest form.

"What the fuck!?" Seifer yelled as I moved towards Rufus at the door.

_Move. _I said my eyes boring into Rufus.

Rufus slowly backed from the door before he locked me with a stare of his own.

"We want an explanation when you come back," Rufus said calmly and amazed.

_You got it. _I said and ran out the door. The sweet, rich scent of desire hung heavy in the air as I climbed my way out of sight.

I could feel my body begin to ache as I ran. But soon I felt my hair stand up on end at the feeling of someone watching me.

I skidded to a halt on the roof of another building just outside and growled. _I don't have time for this. Are you gonna try me or what? _I asked into the silent air.

A swift movement in my periphery jolted me into action. I turned and caught the pouncing cat with my paws and flung him to the other side of the roof. Before he had a chance to recover I barreled myself into him and he fell from the building with a thud.

I took my chance to run. The pain of unfulfilled love was beginning to make me feel incapacitated.

_Roxas, hurry! _I heard Yazoo call.

_I'm coming! _I called, a sting running through me. I was so close. I scurried into my sanctuary and released a pained mewl.

_Help me! _I cried and fell to the ground. But then I caught another scent in the room.

Axel.

I growled at him in my distress. _What the fuck do you want? _I asked not really caring for an answer.

_I'm here to take your life. _Axel said his body tense and ready.

I felt a hysterical chuff leave my mouth before I could stop it. _Really? I'm fucking thrilled for you! But it wont change anything. You're just throwing your life away. _

_You think I'm joking? You think I'm not serious about this? _Axel asked and I shuddered at the rush of pain and arousal at the sound of my lewkan brothers in the throws of their heat.

_He's serious. _Sephiroth's voice sounded and I turned to him.

_You're going to allow this? _I asked.

_It's not my place Roxas. Every cat has the same chance at claiming you, if you don't want him to claim you, kill him before he does. _

When did all of my brothers suddenly join Axel's side?

_We didn't take his side. But he has trained hard for this night. _Loz said, his voice both tight and gentle.

With an angry huff, I shook off all the pain I could and roared at Axel. _Come at me then! _

_Roxas. _Axel said in a low voice as he began to circle me.

_I'm not your prey! _I growled and struck at him.

And missed.

Then suddenly Axel was behind me. I yowled and turned to swipe at him again.

_You are so beautiful. So strong. _Axel rumbled as he disappeared from my sight again.

_Stop it. _I grunted and decided that scent would serve me better than sight.

I ran out of the den and out into the fresh air, where the smell of heat wasn't as strong.

_You are the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on. _Axel's voice seemed to come from nowhere.

But then I caught onto him.

Too slow.

I caught his leg with my claws but Axel didn't yelp in pain. He turned and sunk his teeth into my paw.

I yowled and reared up with the pain. I slashed at his face and he finally let go.

I could smell his blood dripping from his wounds and I suddenly felt desire I hadn't really known before.

_Your gaze makes me weak. _Axel voice sounded unwavering and aroused.

_I'm not your plaything! _I screamed and moved to scale the building for some height advantage. I yelped at the feeling of pain in my font paw.

It was more mangled than I thought.

I roared in fury and when I finally caught onto his scent I ignored the pain and lunged for the kill. I wanted to feel him bleed out with my teeth. I wanted him to beg for death.

But Axel saw the move coming and pounced into me throwing me off balance.

And as I seemed to spin through the air, I could feel my body begin to shut down. I could see everything in slow motion and all I could really hear is my thoughts.

I was going to die.

I saw the red wolf, green eyes blazing with lust. He caught me in the air with a soft mouth. His breath hot and wet on the fur beneath my coat.

I came back down to the earth without pain and Axel appeared over me, his eyes different.

I stared at them, got lost in them.

_I love you. _He said and then I was gone.

-The Pack Two-

I heard Roxas' neck snap and I felt my heart break into pieces. I whimpered and licked his wounds that I had dealt.

_Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Roxas… _his name ringing in my head as panic and fear enveloped my heart shattered soul.

_Why aren't you waking up? _I whined and nuzzled his face, his body was still warm but without life.

"ROXAS!" I screamed shifting into my human form. I pushed him and shook him, begging for him to wake up.

"Help me!" I cried desperately and used all my strength to drag his body back into the den.

"Why isn't he waking up?" I yelled and Sephiroth approached Roxas' body calmly.

_He doesn't want to. _He said and went back to his mate.

I growled as anger began to flood through me. "How are you not scared? How are you not upset? How could you be so heartless? I killed your bother!" I yelled and jumped at the sound of the lewkans roaring at me.

"If you were not ready to deal with killing Roxas, you shouldn't have done it!" Kadaj snapped.

"He's supposed to come back to life!" I yelled back.

-The Pack Two-

I woke up in winter. I might have been scared if I wasn't sure that I was safe.

I easily caught the gaze of Jenova and I stood up slowly.

"So I died?" I asked.

Jenova nodded, her smile felt more than seen.

"And it's okay?" I asked.

_Yes, you have grown so much. I was only waiting for this moment so that I could see you again. _

"But, this isn't what I had planned. I didn't want to love Axel anymore," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

_And why is that? _Jenova asked looking as though she already knew the answer.

"He's not lewkan, he's not even a cat! Is this really what you wanted of me?" I asked.

_I want you to be happy, to be loved._

"He said he loved me before he took my life…" I trailed off as I remembered my last moments.

_I believe he does love you. But he is a dog, you can not expect them to be so sharp. _

"I'm just so tired of being disappointed by him…" I said a sob coming up my throat.

_Things will be better now. He's grown since the last time he's claimed to love you. _

"He's still different from me… he's hurt me…" I said feeling more sad as I remembered all he's ever done.

_But you love him. _Jenova said and I covered my face in shame.

"I do!" I finally sobbed. "It's not fair! He's only ever gotten whatever he's wanted! I've only ever given him my heart and soul and I have suffered for it! He deserves to pay!" I yowled.

_Who said you could not exact justice? _Jenova asked, her grin more apparent on her face.

"How?" I asked.

_Well, the longer you speak with me, the longer he thinks you wont wake up. And you still get to take his life… no one ever said you had to make it quick and easy. _Jenova bellowed a laugh that shook my core.

I smirked as I wiped my tears. "You are totally right!"

_That's my boy. I wanted to take this moment also to tell you of the hidden piece of our history._

"What that?" I asked.

_Nature didn't only give me the ability to make others in my image. As much as that brings joy and purpose to by being. I was still alone in this cold wintery cage._

"So what did nature give you?" I asked.

_Freedom from the loneliness. _She said and I sent her a puzzled look.

"I don't understand," I said and Jenova pressed her head to mine.

_Let me show you. _She said and lifted her head with a howl.

I jumped at the sound. She honestly sounded like a wolf. I met her gaze again and gasped at the sight before me.

Her eyes and her coat were the same, but a wolf stood before me.

"H-how?" I stuttered.

_Nature can do things beyond our imagination. _

"B-but you're a wolf!" I yelped.

_I will always be what I am, but what I am comes in different forms. And I want to give this ability to you. You will have the ability to run with wolves as well. _

"I don't even know what to say!"

_You are under no obligation to say anything. Soon you will wake and you can share your new ability with anyone you like, or share it with no one at all. But you never have to feel alone again. _Jenova looked out into the tree line of her winter and I spotted the wolves waiting for her to join them.

"Thank you…" I trailed off, feeling at peace.

_Reawaken Roxas, and begin the life you always wanted. You belong to three worlds now, and no matter what happens, you will have a home in all three_.

I watched Jenova run off with her pack and I closed my eyes. Ready to return to life.

-The Pack Two-

I woke with a weight on my chest and whimpering in my ear.

"Could you get off of me please?" I asked and Axel jumped from his place on top of me with a yelp.

"ROXAS!" he yelled before throwing his arms around me and planting my face with kisses.

"Okay! St-stop!" I laughed a little as I pushed him off.

Axel just came right back into me. This time with heart wrenching sobs. "I th-thought y-y-y-you were g-gone! I though I-I-I had really k-killed you and th-that you would n-never come back!" I could feel his pain at the thought of killing you love for good.

It almost made me forgive him.

But this deal was only half done.

"Shhhh it's alright." I said and held him tight for a moment. I felt his heart healing and soon he was clam and staring at me like I was some sort of relic.

"What?" I asked.

"You really are so beautiful," Axel said and I huffed when I felt my face blush.

"I love you, you have to know that," Axel continued and I felt my heart pound, my heat returning.

"I need you to do something for me," I started and Axel took my healed hand in his and kissed gently.

"Anything," he gasped out.

I felt my eyes begin to glow and I grabbed his hand and guided to my now throbbing erection.

"Love me," I purred and pressed closer to him with a shudder.

Something in Axel clicked and he was on it. His body heating up with desire and ready to please.

"T-touch me," I panted and Axel began to press kisses into my neck, tasting and smelling.

"I will never, ever hurt you like I have done. Never will my mouth come to this part of you with anything other than love and affection," he whispered into my skin and his hands wandered over my skin.

"_Take me, please!" _I begged and I gasped in pleasure as Axel laid me down and positioned himself between my legs.

"How do you want me, Roxas?" Axel asked with a smirk and I mewled pathetically.

"Fill me," I answered and I splayed my legs wider for him to get the hint.

Axel released a possessive growl as the smell of my heat took hold of him. Axel pressed kisses to my body as he pressed inside of me.

I gasped and once he was all the way inside. I pulled him closer and rolled us over so that I could be on top.

"_Axel_!" I moaned in a completely wrecked voice and I began to ride him.

"Ahhah! You feel so g-good," Axel gasped.

"That's good…" I purred and shuddered when I found my sweet spot.

"God, you must be trying to kill me," he moaned and I chuckled before leaning closer to his ear.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," I whispered before dragging my sharp claws down his chest, I could smell the blood and felt it drip off his torso as he yelped.

"Whoa! Wait Roxas!" Axel said and I kissed him gently.

"I would promise that it will be over soon, " I started with another smooth grind on his cock. "_But it won't." _I moaned and grabbed his arms before gripping his throat with my mouth.

"Roxas!" Axel called, voice strained as he couldn't breathe.

I worked on him, feeling myself begin to reach the peak. Axel, despite his current condition was also very close.

I rode him faster and held his throat tighter. As he began to loose consciousness, I released his throat and with strangled moan, Axel came inside me.

Axel gasped for air and I smiled down at him before getting up.

I wasn't finished.

I spread his legs and began pressing soft kisses to his inner thigh.

"R-Roxas…" he whimpered in pleasure.

With a possessive growl of my own, I pressed a kiss to his entrance. "You're mine."

"Y-yours… yours… all yours…" Axel panted.

I pressed my tongue into his tight hole and began to work him open with my fingers and mouth.

I dug my hands into his deep cuts and he whined this time with a real twinge of pain.

I loved it.

With my hand slick with his blood I began to pump his dick gently.

I pulled my mouth away from his needy opening. "_You are so beautiful…" _I growled, my body thrumming with pleasure.

Axel was squirming in both fear and euphoria.

With a final kiss to his entrance I sank my teeth into his inner leg, nicking the main artery perfectly.

I let go of his dick and pulled his legs around my hips. I could feel his warm blood began to ran over my own body as he began to bleed out.

"I've got you, baby…" I said, both gently and sincerely.

I could feel some of his fear subside.

I pressed inside of him and Axel arched his back in pleasure. I knew exactly where I needed to go and I worked on him with precision and persistence.

Axel began to shout out in pleasure and I could feel myself loosing grip on my composure. He felt so good.

He was so warm and I could feel his love flow through me as he began to rock in sync with my thrusts.

Eventually his breaths became more and more shallow. His face went pallid and he began to slow.

"R-Rox… R-Roxas… I-I'm scared," he managed to gasp. He knew he was dying.

"I'm right here," I said and pressed into his prostate and his face scrunched with pleasure. "Once you get off you'll just go for a short sleep. I promise, baby."

"Y-y-you'll b-be… you'll b-be…" Axel struggled as he grew weaker.

"Let go, Axel… let go of everything but me," I said and grabbed his need, which managed to stay erect.

"Ahh…" Axel panted shallowly. "W-will you be h-h-ere when…" he paused, his heart racing to remain alive.

With one last thrust I felt Axel come one last time and I pressed a kiss to his chest. "I will be here when you wake," I shuddered again as I came inside of him.

Then his life slipped away.

And I felt complete.

I pulled from inside of him and lifted his heavy body into my arms. I walked slowly over to my pillow and placed him there gently.

I cleaned him up and snuggled up close to him, pressing my ear over his hart.

It was silent for now. But I knew that the beating would return soon.

"I'm right here," I whispered into his chest and fell asleep.

A/N: Yes, I realize that that love scene was kinda creepy. But that's just the Lewkan way, death is just part of the mating process. Anyway, I know it's been a LONG ASS time. But I'm almost out of school and the boredom has returned. Let me know what you think and I will be posting the next chapter soon! I PROMISE!


End file.
